AU RC9GN RP story
by Rachel420
Summary: When Rachel gets pulled into an alternate universe where ninjas, evil sorcerers, and magic are things myths and legends, she is completely lost. But when a dare brings her an unexpected ally, she finds it wouldn't hurt to help while she's here.
1. Chapter 1

**(MU- Main universe, AU- Alternate universe)**

Chapter one

-MU-  
Rachel ran along the halls of Mcfist's. The robots in the place seemed to continue on their patrol, unaware of her. Rachel glanced around. Randy quietly ran up behind her, also looking around. There was no one in sight so far. Rachel looked at him. "Are you ready?" "Ready." he replied with a thumbs up. Rachel came into a large empty room looking around. Randy stepped inside. "There's...nothing." he said in a whisper. Rachel looked around. She heard a faint engine powering on and quickly pulled Randy aside as a vibrant green laser hit the wall. The mark it left glowed just as vibrantly and started to grow in size. Rachel stepped back. Randy backed away as well. Checking over his shoulder only to see that they were quickly running out of options. The hole was growing larger and pulling stuff inside now and started pulling on them, tugging them closer.

"Whoa!" Randy said out loud as he tried to pull away from the force which only brought him closer. Rachel tried to hang onto something but there was nothing to hang onto. It pulled on them, growing stronger. The second Randy felt that he lost his footing, he looked at Rachel. "Stick your sword in the ground!" she told him, doing the same with hers. Randy planted his sword into the ground, the light coming closer to them. Rachel glanced back at the light thing and started thinking about what it was and how to make it stop. She wasn't paying any attention and a metal pipe snapped off of somewhere and hit her, making her let go of her sword. "Rachel!" Randy called out, looking back at her. It pulled her inside and collapsed on itself. Randy saw that both were gone and he slowly went up to her sword. "No." he said to himself.  
-AU-  
Rachel moaned and woke up in a forest and glanced around. It was late and so she used her powers to make a natural tree house in the middle of the forest with a lake and a swing elevator type thing she went inside and went to bed. Howard walked along side Randal, heading home from school. It had been about a week since Rachel appeared. "Hey Cunningham! Have you heard about the supposed girl living in the forest?" he asked. Randal glanced at him. "Nope, just heard of It." he replied. "People are saying there's a girl in the woods... I dare you to go see if it's true." he told him. "...And if it's not?" Randal asked, not making any eye contact. "Then oh well. There's not a girl in the woods. If it is then, there's a girl in the woods!" He replied. "Whoa there buddy. I'll go, there happy?" Randal replied, the two now walked near the edge of the woods. "Very. I'll see you later Cunningham." Howard said and turned and headed home. "Yeah. See you later." Randal said and walked into the forest, looking for the girl.

After a while he found a swing made of vines and wood. It looked like a wooden seat from a car. There was also a lake nearby but the swing was the only thing that stood out. He went up to it, examining the swing a little. "Huh..." A soft melody filled the air quietly. It was too beautiful for it to be a bird. Randal carefully try to find the source of where it was coming from. He saw no source. All the trees seemed to weave together above him. Randal looked up, watching the somewhat surreal event. "What is happening?" he said quietly. The swing swung in the wind. He looked over at it and step away, getting a little uneasy. The wind pushed him towards it, ushering him to sit down and go for an adventure. He then sat down on the swing. A vine wrapped around his waist like a seatbelt and the swing started moving upward. Randal hung on looking around as he went up, not sure what to expect to see.

When it finished bringing him up, he was in a completely natural tree house. He was currently in the living room, which had a couch, a few chairs, animal houses (also natural.), lights running on electricity, and the kitchen was around the corner. It had a working sink and fridge, pure glass cups and bowls, a large vine growing on the wall that all kinds of different fruit growing upon it. The singing came from farther down the hall and the vine released him. Randal then stood up and marveled at his surroundings as he walked towards the singing. When he peeked into the room where the singing was coming from there was a girl with long brown hair but he couldn't see her face, hence her back was to him but he could see the birds, rabbits, Squirrels and other forest animals listening and snuggling against her. Randal pulled back outside the room and lean against the wall. "...No way. There really is a girl in the woods." he said to himself and peek again. Some of the animals perked up at Randal's voice. Rachel stopped singing. "What is it?" she asked softly and some saw Randal and scattered. Rachel started to turn around to see what had spooked them. Randal quickly hid back, not sure to if he should run or not. "Hello? Who's there?" she asked, sensing him cause of her ninja training.

Randal sweated a little and didn't replied, knowing he was going to discover anyways but still wanted to sneak off. Rachel looked down the hall and stared at Randal. She gasped and fell backward and hit her head. He lightly flinched at what happened to her and went up. "Uh are you ok?" he asked. She slowly nodded as she stood up. "Yes...I think so..." she said. Had randy found a way to come after her? She looked back up at him. "Wh-who are you?" she asked. She wanted to see if was really him. "Oh right. I'm Randal, Randal Cunningham." He replied as he held his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and stared at him for a moment then looked down. "I-I'm Rachel." she said softly. This couldn't be a coincidence. "R-Randy?" she asked softly. He had an uncertain look on his face, in why she called him that. "... It's Randal but I guess you can say that." he replied and helping her up. So it wasn't her Randy. She smiled softly. "sorry." she said softly. A few bunnies poked their heads out of her pockets. "What brought you here Randal?" she asked softly. "What would you say...if it was a dare?" he asked, little distracted by the bunnies at first. "Who all knows about me being here?"

"No one really. It's just a rumor people are talking about." he replied, looking at her. She sighed softly. She walked slowly towards the living room. "That's good..." she replied. He raised an eye brow. "So why are you hiding in the forest?" Rachel was quiet. "This is going to sound crazy." she finally said after a moment. "I don't know where I am, I'm not from this place, and I doubt it is safe for me out there." she replied, looking at him. "Have noticed how there's electricity here, and a vine bearing all kinds of fruit that shouldn't even be here? This house in general was built with no metal. All trees." she told him looking around. "I made this place." Randal stared at her for a moment, letting the information sunk in. "Whoa...Your right. That does sound a little crazy." he said, glancing at vines and other parts of the place. She watched him take it all in. "what do you think of ninjas, magic, and evil sorcerers?" she asked softly. He look at her. "Well I think some of it sounds pretty cool. Why?" he asked. "I'm a ninja and I have magic." she replied. Randal went quite. "Really?" Rachel nodded. "Yeah." she replied. Randal glanced to the side. "The magic part does seem to makes sense. Like in how you made this place and why forest animals seem to... hang around you." he said. She took out her ninja mask. "I'm a ninja too. I battle an over eight hundred year old, evil sorcerer and from what I've gathered, I'm not from this dimension." Randal looked at the mask in her hand. "By the sounds of it, Yeah." he agreed. "But this is unbelievable, Your from another dimension!" he slightly exclaimed.

She smiled softly. "Any other given day I would agree with you if it weren't from the fact that my team needs Me." she replied. "You have a team?" he asked. "Yeah. The Norrisu nine." she replied. It was starting to get late. "Huh. Well I have to go, wish I could help you out though." Randal said starting to walk away. "Could I come to school with you tomorrow?" she asked. "Err Sure why not." he replied with a small smile. "thanks." she said softly. "No problem." Randal said before getting on the vine like chair. It lowered him down. He looked up at the tree house for a moment and then left for home.

**(What do you guys think?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Rachel gathered stuff for school and waited near the edge of the forest. Randal soon came by to walk her to school. "Morning." he greeted. "Morning." Rachel replied and followed him. "So how long have you been here?" he asked, as they walked to the school. "About a week." she replied. "A week, Wow." he said. "Yeah. It's crazy." she replied. "I can imagine." he said. The school then came in their sights. Rachel smiled softly. "This is the calmest week I've ever had. Ever." she said. They approached the school. Randal lightly chuckled. "Maybe it's because you haven't went to school." he said. "Maybe." she replied. Randal then looked at the school and back at her. She smiled. "Ready when you are." she told him. "Oh I'm ready. Let's go." he replied heading inside. Rachel followed him inside. The place was wide and a little different from her school. She looked around in curiosity. The Mcfist was standing in one of the halls with his back facing them. Rachel noticed him and tensed up, forgetting this wasn't her dimension. "Is that Mcfist?" she asked quietly. Randal looked over at him. "Oh yeah. That's the principal." he replied.

"huh, where I'm from he's a billionaire that pretty much rules the town and tries to help the sorcerer destroy the ninja to get a super power of his choosing." she replied. Randal just stared at her. "No way." he said. Rachel nodded. "And Viceroy is his 'evil' scientists who makes the robots. And also created my evil twins." "Wow." Randal said in slight disbelief. "Hmm any reasons why you called me Randy yesterday?" She gave a soft sigh. "He's a friend from my dimension...you look almost identical to him." "Huh Okay. I guess...we should go to class now." he said. She nodded. She followed him to class. Randal walked inside with her and then sat in his normal siting spot, which was beside Howard. She sat at an empty desk. They were in math. "Time for the test!" a man said. He had golden chain like bracelets around his wrists and rat perched happily on his shoulder. He passed out the tests. Randal looked at the test that was handed to him and then at Rachel. Rachel glanced upward when she saw the gold chain like bracelet lay a test on her desk. She immediately recognized him as the sorcerer but he didn't have his chaos balls around his waist, only the rat and the bracelets. She relaxed some. Randal now keep his eyes on his test and worked on it. Rachel finished the test.

Randal did as well and watched the paper get collected again. Rachel watched 'the sorcerer' take the tests and started grading them. He almost never actually gave a lesson. Randal was surprise that so far no one seemed to notice Rachel, which probably might not last long. After a few moments the sorcerer approached Rachel. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I'm Rachel Tate. I'm an exchange student from new York." she replied calmly. He examined her. "Very well." he replied and backed off for the time being. Randal did his best to avoid eye contact with the sorcerer but did brief little checks on Rachel. Now all he wanted to hear was the next bell. The lunch bell rang and everyone quickly left. Randal quickly went to get a textbook from his locker. Rachel went onto lunch and waited for him. Randal then went to join the others for lunch and sat down across from Rachel. Suddenly two girls walked in approached them. "Hello randy." the one with black hair said as she came up behind him. Rachel kind of looked up. Randal frown. "No, it's Randal." he corrected and turned to look at them in annoyance.

Nightshade stood behind him with rose at her side. "Do you really want start this argument again? It'll just end like it did last time." she replied, referring to almost breaking his arm if it weren't for viceroy stopping her. Randal glared at her and then turned away from the two. Nightshade grabbed the hood of his jacket tightly and pulled out of the chair. Rachel looked up and clenched her fists. Nightshade pinned Randal to a wall. Rachel stood up and grabbed her hand, keeping it from hitting Randal. "leave him alone nightshade." she said angrily, forgetting this wasn't her world. Nightshade threw Randal aside and pinned Rachel there instead and she pulled her arm tightly. "Looks like someone needs to be taught to stay in line." she hissed at Rachel, who let her arm go limp. Seeing this, Randal force himself to get up quickly even though he knew he will only get attack again, like always. "T-too bad your mother never taught you that." he said to Nightshade, rubbing his neck. Nightshade glared at him. "I'll deal with you later." she hissed. While she wasn't paying attention, Rachel back flipped over nightshade after getting her arm free and stood defensively in front of Randal. "Back off nightshade." she growled. Nightshade growled at her angrily. Rose watched.

Randal stared at Rachel a little stun at what she did. Nightshade swung at Rachel and she deflected. They went on like that for quite a while until nightshade found her weak spot and flipped her over and pinning her to the ground. Rachel gave soft moan and before she could do anything else to Rachel viceroy came in and stopped the fight. Randal then went and helped Rachel up. "Thanks." She said and rubbed the back of head gently. All those who watched were amazed by Rachel's agility and strength. "Hey, don't mention it. Anyway you're the one I should be thanking." he said, slightly glancing at the others watching. Howard came up. "Who's this?" He asked Randal. Randal looked at him. "Uh this is Rachel, Rachel this is Howard." Randal said. "Nice to meet you." Randal smiled a little nervously. They went to their next class after lunch which was science with viceroy. As they went in Randal just headed for his seat, not saying a word. Rachel sat down as well. After the class viceroy held the two of them back. "What were you thinking? Nightshade could have seriously hurt you Randal! And you too...I'm sorry what's your name?" he asked. "Rachel." she replied. "She really could have hurt both of you." viceroy said. Randal glanced down. "I did try to ignore her..." he replied. "That's not going to help either..." he muttered. "I can stand up to her. I did it earlier." Rachel said. "Just please be careful." he begged and Rachel nodded. Randal looked at her and went along, knowing things were either going to get better or not. Viceroy let them go.

**(Well, Rachel's first day at school in this AU)**


	3. Chapter 3

After school Rachel invited Randal to come to her tree house. Randal hesitated a little at first since he knew Howard would get suspicious but agreed anyways. When they got there Rachel turned to him. "I should teach you how to defend yourself against nightshade." she told him. "That would be nice...but I don't know." he replied saying the last part real quietly. "Why?" she asked. "..." Randal paused realizing the offer that was being made, was better than getting beat all the time. "Know what, Scratch that, let do it." She smiled and took him down towards the lake. She had formed bamboo sticks for training. "Between me and you, nightshade in my dimension is a lot worse than yours, my evil twin, and knows dark magic." she told him, handing him a stick. Randal agreed with her as he took the stick. She smiled softly at him then swung her stick at him.

Randal barely dodged it. She continued to swing at him. He manage to block some of her attacks until he fell backwards into the lake. Rachel gasped and dove after him and helped pull him out. Randal spit some water out. "This might take longer than I thought." he said a little embarrassed. "Hey, you're just now learning, I've trained since I was seven." she replied with a smile and help him out. Randal stood up dripping wet and smiled. "Thanks." Rachel made a small campfire for him dry off by. Randal ringed out his hood as he dried by the fire. Rachel sat beside him. "...So are you having any luck finding a way back home?" he asked. "No. My friends in my universe will have to come up with something I think." she replied. "Well that stinks." Randal said as he shook his hood. Rachel nodded. "I hope their doing okay without Me." she said. Randal looked over at her and nodded. He then put his hood back on. "Want to continue?" she asked. Randal jumped up. "Sure." he replied. Rachel nodded and stood up. This time Randal passed a stick over to her.

Rachel took it and swung at him. Randal did a better job blocking and also avoided the lake. Rachel smiled at him. "Good job." she told him. Randal smiled. "Thanks." he replied, leaning on the staff. With a swift movement he was on the ground and the staff pinning him down lightly. "Never let your guard down." She told him. "Maybe I can get you a ninja suit to train with. It tends to rub off on the user after a while." Randal blinked and looked up at Rachel. "Really?" She nodded. "Come with me." she said and went upstairs. Randal got up and followed her. She went upstairs and Nicki was sitting on the couch with the animals. "Nicki, can I have a mask? I'm training Randal to defend himself against nightshade." she asked. Nicki looked at her and pulled a mask out of her pocket. Randal then walked in and smiled. Rachel handed him the mask. Randal took it carefully, studying it. "That's it?" he asked. "Put it on." He then put it on, not expecting what was about to happened next. The ribbons wrapped around his body turning into a ninja suit.

"Whoa! That's amazing." he exclaimed, looking at his hands. Rachel smiled, putting hers' on and heading back down. Randal followed after her, he couldn't wait to see that ninja suit can do. Rachel waited for him and smiled gently though he couldn't see it. "Ok, so what are we going to do?" he asked. Rachel swung her staff at him without a word, seeing how he reacted. Randal found himself automatically blocking it. Rachel smiled and continued to swing at him. Randal kept blocking the staff and jumped to the side. "This is so awesome." he said, smiling under his mask. Rachel smiled back. She stopped swinging and placed the staff down. Randal watched her, keeping an eye out for any surprises. "I can teach you some ninja moves if you want." she told him. "Sure." Randal replied. Rachel struck and target of ice with an air fist, shattering. Randal stared at the broken ice target and looked over at her. "Just like that?" he asked. "Separate the clouds, gather the fallen wind, and free the...bird." she replied. "...Okay." Randal said trying to make sense in what she introduced and said to himself the steps until the last one. "I'm sorry but are you sure it's a bird?" "It's actually a chicken but I rather a bird." Randal tried not to laugh and tried it all over again, at the end sending a glowing blue light right through a tree. "Impressive. You learned it faster than randy did." she said.

Rachel then pulled back the ribbons covering her hand and made a small gash across it. "This one is trickier and longer." she said and used the art of healing on her hand and it was completely healed. "Hmm ok." Randal replied before doing the same, creating a gash in his own hand and then healing it completely on first try. Rachel was amazed. She didn't even have to tell him the steps. "When randy tried this he brought a skeleton to life and tried to kill my universes' Howard mistaking him for viceroy." she told him with a smile. She continued to teach him all kinds of things.

-Meanwhile back at Randy's house in the MU-  
Nomi was flashing, trying to get Randy's attention. Rachel was amazed. She didn't even have to tell him the steps. "When randy tried this he brought a skeleton to life and tried to kill my universes' Howard mistaking him for viceroy." she told him with a smile. She continued to teach him all kinds of things. Randy sort of looked over at the Nomicon and slowly went over to the book. Nomi's flashes calmed a little bit once he noticed but continued to flash. "Ok Nomicon, what's up now?" Randy mumbled a little before, opening the book. Nomi pulled him inside. He hadn't talked to randy in a while since what had happened. He was in a forest like area. Words appeared, 'An ally lost; is an ally found.' Randy stared at the words. "What?" he said, not understanding what the words meant. 'There is more than one reality. Alternate universes, worlds, and timelines of this world and others.' "Ok, other worlds, ally...so does this mean I have other allies?" he asked. 'You or Rachel.' he replied. Randy went quite when Nomi had mention her name. "Why would you say that? You know what happened." he asked. 'I know. But we don't know what the machine did, Randy. She could be alive.'

-AU-  
It was getting late. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked Randal. "Oh, you can't tell or show anyone anything I've taught you or the mask except for self-defense." "I won't." Randal replied. "See you tomorrow." he said walking off. Rachel waved goodbye and went to bed.

-MU-  
Nomi awaited Randy's response. "...Then we going to find out what that machine was for." Randy finally replied. "Let's go then." he replied. Randy quickly agreed with him. Once out, he then went to Mcfist industries with the Nomicon to find Viceroy. Rose and Nightshade were playing with the scrpodogs, well Rose was anyway. Viceroy was working. Randy made sure no one else was around before confronting Viceroy. Viceroy hadn't noticed him. Randy jumped down from behind Viceroy and used his ninja scarf to tie him up. Viceroy yelped and saw randy. "Keep it down, I am here to ask you some questions." Randy said in a slightly serious tone. "About?" "You know what. That machine you made a few days ago, what was it supposed to do?" the Ninja asked. "It was supposed to be a portal to new dimensions." he replied hesitantly. "W-what?" the Ninja AKA Randy said, loosening his grip on his ninja scarf. "Then why did you sued it to attack us?" "Nightshade suggested it. She said if at least one if not both of you went through we could release the sorcerer." "Then that means she's alive." the Ninja said to himself, slightly letting his guard down. Nightshade almost stabbed him in the back but Nomi appeared and pinned her to the wall angrily. "I've already lost one ninja I will not lose the other." he hissed. Randy then used Viceroy as in a way like a hostage, just to find a way to get Rachel back plus to get out of there. Nightshade growled lightly but Nomi slammed her against the wall making her shut up.

AU  
The next morning Rachel walked to the edge of the forest. Randal made his way by the forest to meet up with Rachel, again.

MU  
"Can you bring her back to this dimension?" Randy question Viceroy while holding a ninja ring close to his face. "Maybe. I don't know." he replied.

AU  
Rachel waited patiently.

MU

"Then let's find out." The ninja said to him.

AU

Randal came up to her. "Good Morning."

Mu

Viceroy nodded slightly.

AU

Rachel smiled. "Good morning." she replied and they headed to school. Randal seemed to get excited a little when they arrived.

MU

"Let's go." the ninja said and looked over at Nomi. Nomi nodded.

AU

Rachel looked at him. "What are you excited about?" She asked. Randal looked at her. "Oh you know, just have a feeling that today is going to be a good day." he answered, smiling.

MU

Randy made Viceroy take them to the control room. Viceroy led him to the control room.

AU

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Mu

"Alright, I'm going to let you go Viceroy. Don't get any ideas." The Ninja told him.

Au  
Randal walked with Rachel into the school, still smiling. Once they enter nightshade slammed Rachel into the wall angrily. Rachel winced in pain.

MU

Viceroy nodded. Randy/ the ninja let him free but also keeping an eye on him.

AU

Randal stared at her for a moment, knowing it was now or never. And as if he was going to dance, he spin Nightshade a little always from Rachel. Rachel smiled slightly. Nightshade turned to him and swung at him.

MU

Viceroy sat down in a chair. The ninja stood close by, watching him.

AU

Randal dodged her blows and side step from Nightshade. Rachel smiled. Nightshade growled and kept swinging at him.

MU

Viceroy was working on the machine. Nomi watched for the twins. "It make take a while to reverse it and fix it since collapsed on itself." viceroy told him. The ninja let out a groan, realizing this was going to take longer then he thought.

AU

"The bell should ringing soon." Randal said as he continued to deflect her attacks. Rachel tried to step in. "Rose hold her!" She told her sister and she grabbed at her but Rachel flipped her over, making her land on her arm. A crack and an ear piercing scream emitted from rose. Nightshade had pinned Randal down finally then released him running to her sister's side. "Rose! Are you okay?!" She cried. Rose was crying and trembling. "My arm! I can't feel my arm!" She cried. Nightshade helped her up and turned to them. "This. Is. Not. Over." She growled. She took rose to viceroy.


	4. Chapter 4

MU  
Viceroy set to work on the machine. Randy tapped his foot. "Don't want to sound pushy but how is this going to take?" "I'm not sure." He replied and Nomi suddenly turned back to his book form and was in Randy's pocket. He flashed, trying to warn him. Nightshade came up behind him and pinned him to the wall. Randy glanced at Nightshade and tried to get free. Viceroy opened the portal easily. Nightshade held his arms tightly. "And of course it works, I should have seen that one coming." Randy said blankly. And before anything else could happen it shut off again. Viceroy was trying to find out why. Flare, who had been left behind by Rachel, shut it off.

AU  
Viceroy sighed as he examined rose's arm. "You both know as well as I do, Rose has very weak and breakable bones. Especially in her right arm." he told them and moved it around a bit and rose was still crying but not cause she was in pain but because she couldn't move it herself or feel it. "I don't think your arm will heal rose. I can probably make some modifications but it will be painful." he said and rose agreed, she wanted to be able to use it again. So viceroy set to work. Meanwhile Randal didn't say much after the fight with Nightshade and her sister.

MU  
Randy took the opportunity to break free from Nightshade. "A smoke bomb!" he said despairing in a cloud of smoke. Flare snuck out as well.

AU  
Rachel looked at him and the bell rang. As they walked to class, Rachel turned to him. "Do you think she'll be alright?" viceroy finished working on rose and she now had a robotic arm. Randal shrugged. "I don't know but what I do know is that things just got a whole lot worse." he replied.

MU  
Randy went back home, a little relief to know Rachel was alive except he was now worried if she was alright. Flare followed Randy.

AU  
Rachel sighed. Once it was time for lunch the headed to the cafeteria. Randal walked to the table he usually sits at, keeping an eye out for Nightshade and if she was ok her sister.

AU  
Randy walked into her house, already out of his ninja suit. Flare followed him inside.

Au  
After a while nightshade and rose came in and towards them. Rachel watched them. Randal shuddered when he saw the two coming.

MU  
Sensing someone following him, Randy looked back. Flare looked at him.

AU  
Rose and nightshade approached them and nightshade attempted to grab randal, knowing Rachel would try to help. Randal swiftly moved away from her and stood up. "Enough." he said.

MU  
Randy smiled a little. "Hey flare." Flare smiled slightly. "Hi."

AU  
Nightshade watched him. Rose's right arm was metal now. Rachel wasn't sure what he was doing. "Don't you think you had done enough?" Randal said noticing Rose's arm was metal and looked at Nightshade.

MU  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I got left behind by Rachel."

AU  
Nightshade growled at him. Rose swung her arm at him. Rachel without a second thought jumped in front of him. Rose hit her slamming her into the wall, making her moan in pain. "Rachel!" Randal said and went to help her.

MU

"Oh." Randy said. "Do you know that here's a chance that we can get her back?" She nodded.

AU  
Rachel slowly got up. "ow." she muttered. Rose glared angrily at her. Nightshade stood beside her sister. Randal went by Rachel's side.

MU  
"You do?" Randy asked, sort of holding his hand out for her to perch on. Flare nodded and landed on his hand. "I was there."

AU  
Rachel watched them. Nightshade and rose both tried to hit them. Randal did his best to avoid their fist.

MU  
Randy smiled as he walk to his room. Rachel got nightshade to release Randal and grabbed his hand and their stuff and exited the cafeteria as quickly as possible. Flare curled up in his hand.

AU  
Rachel tried to dodge but was grabbed by rose and nightshade grabbed Randal. Rachel without thinking twice, Rachel blasted rose off her with a strong gust of wind. Rose thought she had kicked her off. Randal didn't even looked back to see if the two were following, he just kept going.

MU  
Randy tried to think of a way to get Rachel back without getting trap as well. Flare fell asleep soundly.

AU  
The two of them ran after them. Rachel kept running quickly.

Mu

Viceroy was working on the machine. Nomi watched for the twins. "It make take a while to reverse it and fix it since collapsed on itself." viceroy told him. "The bell should ringing soon." Randal said as he continued to deflect her attacks. Viceroy set to work on the machine. Randy tapped his foot. "Don't want to sound pushy but how is this going to take?" "I'm not sure." He replied and Nomi suddenly turned back to his book form and was in Randy's pocket. He flashed, trying to warn him. Nightshade came up behind him and pinned him to the wall. Randy glanced at Nightshade and tried to get free. Viceroy opened the portal easily. Nightshade held his arms tightly. "And of course it works, I should have seen that one coming." Randy said blankly.

AU

Viceroy sighed as he examined rose's arm. "You both know as well as I do, Rose has very weak and breakable bones. Especially in her right arm." he told them and moved it around a bit and rose was still crying but not cause she was in pain but because she couldn't move it herself or feel it. "I don't think your arm will heal rose. I can probably make some modifications but it will be painful." he said and rose agreed, she wanted to be able to use it again. So viceroy set to work.

MU

Randy took the opportunity to break free from Nightshade. "A smoke bomb!" he said despairing in a cloud of smoke.

Au

Rachel looked at him and the bell rang. As they walked to class, Rachel turned to him. "Do you think she'll be alright?" viceroy finished working on rose and she now had a robotic arm.

Mu

Randy went back home, a little relief to know Rachel was alive except he was now worried if she was alright.

Au

Rachel sighed. Once it was time for lunch they headed to the cafeteria.

MU

Randy walked into her house, already out of his ninja suit.

Au

After a while nightshade and rose came in and towards them. Rachel watched them.

mu

Sensing someone following him, Randy looked back.

AU

Rose and nightshade approached them and nightshade attempted to grab Randal, knowing Rachel would try to help.

MU

Randy smiled a little. "Hey flare."

AU

Nightshade watched him. Rose's right arm was metal now. Rachel wasn't sure what he was doing. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Nightshade growled at him. Rose swung her arm at him. Rachel without a second thought jumped in front of him. Rose hit her slamming her into the wall, making her moan in pain.

MU

"Oh." Randy said. "Do you know that here's a chance that we can get her back?"

AU

Rachel slowly got up. "ow." she muttered. Rose glared angrily at her. Nightshade stood beside her sister. "You do?" Randy asked, sort of holding his hand out for her to perch on. Rachel watched them. Nightshade and rose both tried to hit them. Randy smiled as he walk to his room. Rachel tried to dodge but was grabbed by rose and nightshade grabbed Randal. Rachel without thinking twice, Rachel blasted rose off her with a strong gust of wind. Rose thought she had kicked her off. Rachel got nightshade to release Randal and grabbed his hand and their stuff and exited the cafeteria as quickly as possible.

MU

Randy tried to think of a way to get Rachel back without getting trap as well.

AU

The two of them ran after them. Rachel kept running quickly. Randal glanced back and saw them. "Their right behind us!" he said, running faster. Rachel ran right out the front door. Nightshade and rose stopped there. Randal slowed down, looking back at the school door. Rose had convinced nightshade not to continue to chase them because she couldn't keep up. Rachel stopped and watched them. She then turned Randal. "What now?" Randal blinked. "Uh nothing..." Rose and nightshade walked back inside. Randal then looked at Rachel. "Did you see her arm?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "It's just like the rose from my dimension." she replied. "Really...that sad." Randal said, looking back. "She was made like that so it's not too bad." Randal give her a questionable looked but then shrugged. "Want to go back inside?" "We should but they might come after us again." "True..." he replied. "But what's new?" he said. "Rose's robotic arm." Rachel replied. Randal glanced at her. "I knew you were going to say that." "We should head back." She said. "Ok." Randal replied as he walked back to the school. When they walked back in Rachel started to notice everyone was separated into groups based on what they liked. "Why is everyone separated?" She asked. "I don't know." Randal replied, looking around. Nightshade was sitting with rose and a new girl Rachel hadn't seen before. Randal stared at the new girl for moment. "Hmm." They stood and left the room. Rachel watched them. Randal blinked. "Wonder what their up to." he said. They were walking down the hall when the sorcerer pulled them inside. Rachel shrugged. Randal walked with Rachel, partly keeping an eye out for (his only friend) Howard.

Howard gestured for them to come sit with them. Rachel walked over. Randal went up. "I was looking for you." Randal said as he sat down. "And I was wondering where you two went." he replied. Nightshade, Rose, and the other girl walked into the cafeteria. Nightshade wore a bright green pearl like necklace while Rose and the other girl had similar bracelets. Rachel noticed them and gasped softly. "Oh no..." "Oh." Randal said and glanced at Rachel. Rachel grasped her locket tightly in her hand and was ready to fight if it was needed. Randal then looked over at Nightshade and her group. The trio continued to walk inside and rose and the other girl started vocalizing a small tune. Rachel watched them carefully. Randal slightly rolled his eye at the singing trio. Rachel tilted her head slightly. As they sang the groups of people started to argue with one another over winning a battle of the bands of some sort. Rachel noticed their slightly glowing necklace and bracelets. Randal looked at the others that were bickering, sort of listen to them. Nightshade and the girls walked over to Randal, Rachel, and Howard. They continued to sing as the girl carefully lifted and turned Randal's head towards her making her beautiful entrapping emerald eyes meet his innocent sapphire blue eyes. Rachel was trying to keep calm as rose and nightshade walked by as well. Randal raised his eyebrows, in an unsure matter.

She tried to get him to turn against everyone else too. Rachel growled lightly but no one heard. She was fighting to keep in control of her powers which were causing her glass of water to boil in her grasp. Randal seem to ponder but started to fall into the same trap as everyone else. When they finished singing everyone was bickering and fighting with each other. Rachel looked around. The trio's necklace and bracelets glowed seeming to collar something similar to stank. Randal was too occupied to notice besides he didn't even know what stank was.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel looked at him but wasn't sure what to do. Nightshade and the girls grinned. Rachel's locket protected her.

Meanwhile in the MU, it was new day and the ninja retuned to Mcfist. Flare was perched on his shoulder. Randy as the Ninja sneakily made his way to the room where the portal was. Flare watched his back for him. Once they were sure there was no one in sight Randy went up to where the device was, sort of looking it over. "Ok. There must be a way to do this." he said to himself. Flare plugged a wire back in and it turned on. She looked at Randy. Randy smiled a little. "Oh. Then we just go in." he said looking at Flare. Flare nodded and perched on to his shoulder. Randy looked at the now open portal and then sprinted towards it. Once he went through, he was in the forest by Rachel's tree house.

Rachel was still at school and seemed to be the only one unaffected. The school bell rang and the students headed to their next class, unhappily that is. Rachel caught up to Randal. "Randal, are you alright?" she asked him, worriedly. "...I'm alright." he replied little coldly. Rachel kind of looked at him. "...okay." she replied softly. Randal glanced at her before walking into the class followed him inside. She sat down quietly. Everyone was arguing with each other. After what seem forever, the class was over. Rachel approached Randal again. "You can come over to the tree house if you want later for more training." she told him. Randal give a slight nod. "Sure." he replied still affect by what had happed earlier. Rachel was heading back to the tree house. Randal followed Rachel.

While back at Rachel's tree house Randy was already inside, checking the place out. Flare looked around. Rachel came up and a bunch of animals ran by Randy to greet her. Randy followed the little greeting party and saw her. "Rachel!" he exclaimed happily. Rachel gasped and ran over hugging him. "Randy! Oh! I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, me too! It's great to see you again." Randy replied, hugging her back. Soon a little cough was heard from the background. Rachel turned to Randal and gave a small nervous like smile. "Um...Randy, this is Randal. Randal, this is Randy." she awkwardly introduced. She wondered how they would react when they discovered they had the same last name. "Uh hi?" Randy said, looking over at Randal who was coming closer. "Hi...Huh so you're from the alternate universe?" Randal asked noticing Randy's purple looking hair. "Yes. Why?" Randal keep looking at him. Rachel kind of stood of to the side. "If my calculations are correct then you are technically the same person just from different universe and a few differences." Rachel told them, watching the two interact. "Whoa." the two said at the same time. "So if were almost the same person, are you ninja?" Randy asked. "Actually in a way, yes. With Rachel's help that is." Randal replied with a smile. "Say what?" Randy questioned and glanced at her.

Rachel smiled softly. "I've been teaching him. With Nicki's approval of course. In this dimension there are no ninjas, sorcerers, or magic. Well at least I thought so. Nightshade and Rose are here and I think they got ahold of some kind of magic." "What the juice, they're here too?" Randy asked. Randal looked at him funny. "Uh Juice?" he asked quietly. "Well I know that Mcfist, Viceroy, Rose, Nightshade, the Sorcerer, who doesn't have the chaos balls, and Howard are here." she replied. "That comforting to know." Randy said. Randal looked at Rachel. "Yes, if Nightshade, Rose and some other girl didn't have the chaos balls as a necklace and a pair of bracelets and made the whole school hate each other." she replied. Randy went quite. "So that's what happen?" Randal asked. "I believe so." she replied. "But magic doesn't supposed to exist here. So where did it came from?" Randal asked. Randy looked at the two. "I think I'm missing something here." "It's possible it came from our dimension and came with me here." "That might explain it." Randal replied. It kind of bother Randy that Randal started to seem like...a nerd. Rachel was calculating in her head. "It might be here because of my magic." She said. It was a little hard to notice but Rachel was talking slightly nerd like. "Okay, Rachel. How long have you been here?" Randy asked. "A few weeks or a month." She replied. "Really? Couse you been missing for 5 days." Randy said. "Well this is a different universe. You know, like Narnia." Randal replied. Rachel nodded. "It may have been a portal to another dimension but that doesn't mean time doesn't shift in dimensions as well. Time sometime bends with space as space does time. It's a very interesting subject." She replied, unintentionally rambling.

Randy stared at Rachel with his jaw kind of hanging. She noticed he was staring at her from her ramble and she blushed strongly. Randal looked at the two and slightly chuckled. "So since your here, you must have a way to get back. Right?" he asked. Randy's eyes widened. Rachel face palmed. "You didn't make sure you could go back?" She asked. Randy give a nervous smile. "Yes. I knew I was for getting something." "Now we're both stuck here. What about the others?" She asked worriedly. "Uh well...they know a little about this." Randy replied. Randal shook his head. "Wow." Rachel sighed. "I'm sure we can find a way back from here." She said. "I'll help however I can!" Flare said perching on Rachel's shoulder. Randal was able to hear her. "What kind of bird is that?" Randal asked, looking at Flare. Randy looked at him. "A Tengu." "Whoa." Randal said. Randy looked down and back at Rachel. Rachel smiled. "Hello." Flare said. "Uh hi." he replied interested in how Flare could talk. Randy watched. "She's telepathic." "Fascinating." Randal said looking at her. "Yeah...Any ideas for getting back to our side of the galaxy?" Randy asked. "Build another portal." She replied. Randal looked at Rachel. "That's easier said than done." Randy said. "Well, If I can figure out how to get a hold of the doctor then it shouldn't be a problem." she replied. "Um how is a doctor going to be able to help us?" Randal asked. "Well...He's actually a time and space traveling alien." she replied. "...That changes everything." he replied. "If we can get a hold of him." Randy said. Rachel tried but it replied saying the phone number didn't exist. She sighed. "Worth a try." "It didn't work?" Randy asked. "No." she replied. "Looks like we are left with the other option." Randal said.

Rachel nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard." Randy looked over at Rachel with a "are you honking serious" look, while Randal just agree with her. Rachel grabbed some paper and started sketching a design. Randal stood by to help in any way he can while Randy looked lost. Rachel used her powers to craft the materials they would need. "Whoa. This is so Bruce...and I'm not sure what's going on?" Randy said. "Oh I can tell you what's going on. You two are going to be able to get back home." Randal replied, looking at one of Rachel's sketches. "Well I know that." Randy said quietly. Vines were picking up pieces and putting them together and a few animals helped to. Rachel just absentmindedly crafted what she needed and continued to sketch designs, trying to find on that would work properly. Randy and Randal watched. "Need any help?" Randal asked. Rachel looked up at them and everything drop to the ground. "Huh?" she muttered then blushed when she realized she had zoned out. "Oh, um, yeah. Just follow the design." she said. Randal and Randy both nodded. "Alright." Randal replied. Randy pick up a sketch and the two started to help out. Rachel continued to craft and use vines to lift things. Randy looked over at that they had so far. "It's being to look like...something." Rachel stood and used her powers to finish it. She smiled softly. "Now to find out if it works." Randal said. Randy looked at him. Rachel tried to power it but it wasn't a strong enough source. She sighed. "We need something stronger." "How about a generator?" Randal suggested. "I'm not sure if that's strong enough to withhold a portal open to another dimension..." "Maybe we can find another power source?" Randy asked. "Maybe." Rachel yawned. It was getting late. "We should continue in the morning." "Yeah. Well see you- two tomorrow?" Randal said in almost as a question. Rachel nodded. "I'll be at school tomorrow. I really want to take care of the chaos ball problems before we leave." Randal nodded and then left. Randy watched him walk off. Rachel smiled as forest creatures wrapped around her. "Well goodnight." Randy said to Rachel and heading to the living room. "Goodnight." Rachel went to sleep. Randy fell asleep on what looked like a couch. Forest animals snuggled Rachel and a few with randy.

**(Well now both are stuck in the AU.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When morning came. Randy was cuddled up with some of the forest animals still sleeping. Rachel smiled at the scene before her and didn't want to wake but she needed to. She gently shook him awake. "Randy, you need to wake up." Randy sat up, slightly leaning over to one side. "I'm awake." he replied and then noticed a rabbit in his arms. Bunnies and squirrel were snugged against him, in his pockets, and arms. Rachel's smile widened. Randy looked at them chuckled and carefully try to move some off to the side, so he can get up. Several got up and moved out of the way. Once up, Randy looked at Rachel and smiled. "So we're going to school?" Rachel nodded. "Well let's go." Randy said and slide down to the forest floor. Rachel followed him. Her hair was down. Randy saw Randal was waiting for them by the edge of the woods. "Hey, you guys are cutting in a little late." he said to them.

"Sorry, the animals were so comfortable cuddling Randy that they didn't really want him to leave." she replied with a soft giggle. "Oh really?" Randal said and looked over at Randy, whose face was slightly pink. Rachel giggled again. Her laugh was soft and gentle. "Come on. We'll be late for school." "Whoa wait a minute. Wouldn't people get suspicious about us looking alike-." Randy said, pointing to himself and Randal. "We could always say we're related. There problem solve." Randal replied. "Now lets go." he said walking off. Rachel followed him. Randy followed as well. Soon they arrived at the school. Rachel walked inside. She didn't see nightshade and her little gang yet. "So far the cost seems clear." Randal said. "What do mean by that?" Randy asked.

"Nightshade, rose and some other girl aren't really fond of the two of us." Rachel explained. Rachel ran into another girl. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Rachel said and the girl looked up, shyly. "it's okay..." she said in a hushed almost whisper. "I'm Rachel." Rachel introduced. "I'm Theresa..." she said just as quietly as before. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." "It's Theresa." she replied a little bit louder. The girl had long purple hair and violet blue eyes. She wore a cheerleader outfit and matching boots. Randy stopped to look at Theresa, seeing the similarity with their Theresa from back home. "It's nice to meet you." Rachel said. "You too." Theresa replied. Theresa didn't seem under nightshade's spell. Randal looked back at them and waited. Rachel made a mental note and waved goodbye and followed Randal. Randal smiled and led Rachel and Randy to their first class. The girls were waiting for them. "Aw man. Brace yourselves." Randal whispered back to the two.

Randy looked at the group. Nightshade swung at Randal but Rachel stepped forward and caught it. "Back off nightshade." Randy glanced at Rachel and Nightshade, unsure in what to do. "Since when did you have a twin, Randy?" she asked, pulling away from Rachel who lightly giggled. Randy was about to answer her but Randal interfered, since it was for him. "It's Randal and he is not my twin." he replied. "oh really? He looks identical to you in a number of ways." She replied, with a smirk. Randal pushed on, heading off to his seating spot. Nightshade growled and started to try to grab him. Rachel was trying to keep her powers under control. She walked in and shoved nightshade back slightly and continued on. Randy just quickly followed after Rachel. Rachel say down in her seat and nightshade and her little gang did too. Randy did the same and soon found out, it was math class and groaned a little. Randal just did the work without any delay. Rachel snickered quietly and worked. The sorcerer sat at his desk with his rat. Randy then noticed the teacher and stared at him for a bit. Rachel smiled softly. In what seem like forever well to Randy anyways, the bell rang. Rachel walked to the cafeteria with them. "So the math teacher is the...you know?" Randy asked Rachel quietly.

Rachel nodded. "That's all kinds of wrong. Oh what about Mcfist?" Randy asked as they walked up to their table. "Principle." Randy sat down. "Then that means there's no one trying to kill us." he said somewhat happily. Randal looked at them. "Besides nightshade and her little group, then yes." she replied, sitting down as well. "Oh right." Randy said. "Yeah." Randal comment. Rachel noticed the three sitting at another table in the cafeteria. The two boys glanced over at the group and quickly looked at Rachel. "They have almost the entire school under some kind of spell and I don't know how to break it." "Did you ever try consulting with your Nomicon?" Randy asked Rachel. "We've talked about it but she's unsure." she replied. "We have to figure out something." Randal said finishing his lunch. Rachel nodded. "Theresa didn't seem affected by it at all." "Maybe we should ask her, if she have notice anything odd in the school." Randal suggested. "Maybe. Theresa may have noticed something. It would be worth talking to her about it." she replied. "Probably we should do that soon." Randy said, glancing back at the Nightshade's trio.

Nightshade smirked as she heard groups bickering and arguing. Rachel nodded. "We also need to know if she's the only other one not affected." Both Randy and Randal nodded their heads in unison, sort of looking at one and other. Rachel nodded. "I'll go ask around." Randal said getting up. Rachel quickly stood too. "Wait. That might draw attention. I have an idea on who to look for." She replied. "...Oh, right." Randal replied. "How about we just look around?" Randy asked. "I think the only other two that go here are Heidi and Debby kang." she said. "Kristy and Alex are probably in New York, and I don't know about caramel." Randy got up, since they seem to be standing. Lunch was soon over. Randal went to check on Howard, to see if he was effected. Rachel looked around the room. Randy glanced outside, which at the moment looked more peaceful then inside the school.

"Hmm. Find anything yet?" He asked. "They must look a little different than ours." Rachel replied. "Who's they?" Randy asked walking to her. "Heidi and Debby kang. I'm thinking if we gather the gang together we'd have a better chance of defeating Nightshade." "Oh ok. They should be easy enough to find." Randy said, opening the door to the hall. Rachel followed him. A little while later, they found Debby kang closing her locker. Rachel walked up. "Hello." she said. Debby looked at Rachel. "Hi." She replied normally. "My name's Rachel." she introduced. Flare told her that this was Debby kang. "Debby Kang. You're the new student, right?" She asked Rachel. "Yes. I am. Nice to meet you." she said. "You too." Debby replied with a smile. Randy watched them. "Do you happen to know Heidi? I need to talk with her." Debby nodded. "She should be by the office." "Thanks. I'll see you later." "You're welcome." Debby said with a wave.

Randy went and followed Rachel. Rachel waved back. She found Heidi's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." The familiar voice answered from inside. The door was unlocked. Rachel walked inside. "Hello. You must be Heidi. I'm Rachel. I was curious if you knew about the school turning against each other." "Hmm." Heidi said quietly as she glanced at her laptop. "I have notice. You wouldn't happened to know what started this by any chance, would you?" She asked Rachel. "I have theory." she replied. "What's the scoop?" Heidi asked, slightly leaning in. "Nightshade and her little group are the cause." Heidi gasped. "Now that's is an interesting theory." "Be careful around them please." she said. Heidi sat back. "Well of course. We are talking about Nightshade after all." She replied. Rachel smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you Heidi." "Your welcome." Heidi replied. "Thanks for the insight."

Randy was waiting outside of the office. Rachel smiled and waved goodbye and walked out. "That's Heidi, Theresa, and Debby. We just need Kristy, Caramel, and Alex. "That's good." Randy replied with a smile. Randal finally came back and walked up to them. "So how did it go?" He asked Rachel. "Good. None of them are under the spell." "That's good news." Randal said as the final school bell rang. "So was that." Randy added. Rachel nodded. "We should head to New York." "Right, I already bought us bus tickets." Randal said, holding the tickets out. "Sweet." Randy replied taking one. "Thank you." Rachel said and took hers. They headed to the bus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The walk to the bus stop was short but it seem to take its time. Rachel wasn't sure what to expect once they arrived. The bus came and soon they all were on their way to New York, Randal was a little excited since he haven't visited the NY. "I just hope they don't have venomous cheetahs. Right, Randy?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah...very funny." Randy replied with his eyes half close. Randal look at the two. "Venomous cheetahs?" He asked. "In our new York in the zoo they had venomous cheetahs that had venom in their fangs and could bend in with the environment. If one bit you, you had 30 minutes to get the antidote. After 15 it starts paralyzing you." she explained. "Wow. I'd hate to the one bitten by that thing." Randy looked over at him. She smiled. "Well...Randy has." "Oh..." He replied. "That's one memory that I would like to forget." Randy replied. Rachel just smiled softly.

They arrived. Randal was the first one off the bus, glancing around. "Welcome to New York Randal." Rachel said with a smile. Randal chuckled. "Thanks." He replied. Randy walked up beside Rachel. "So where to?" Randal asked. Rachel took them to Kristy's diner. Rachel looked at the boys then sat at a table she knew Kristy took care of. Randy and Randal looked at another and then sat at a different table to watch. Kristy approached her table and she recognized Rachel but also realized it wasn't her Rachel. "Kristy, I-" "Are you from the future or the past or something?" she asked. "Um...another dimension. Could you get Alex?" The two boys glanced around and Randy picked up a menu to hide his face. Kristy noticed the boys and quietly snickered. "Get your friends and come on back. I'll get Alex." She said and went on back. Rachel came over. "Come on." Randy put the menu down and the two followed Rachel.

They entered the room and Kristy and Alex stood there. "So you're from another dimension?" Alex asked and Rachel nodded. "Yes. Man, this is so complicated." she muttered lightly. "And wired." Randy commented. Randal glanced at him. "Kristy! I'm back!" someone called and Kristy slightly tensed. "I...I'm back here!" She called and the door opened and a girl in a dress that shaded down from light blue to dark blue, walked in. She wore jeans under it and sandals. She had long brown wavy hair that lied upon her back. Rachel stared at her and she did the same. Randal blinked. "Now I have seen everything." He said quietly. "I'm used to it." Randy replied. Alex and Kristy exchanged glances. "Rachel...this is Rachel..." Kristy said. Randal and Randy stood behind the MU Rachel.

Rachel noticed two major differences. One, she was wearing a dress. Two, no locket. She reached up and held her locket tight. Something in her mind was jealous of her. "It's nice to meet you." "You too, I guess." she replied. AU Rachel then turned to Alex. "Mom and dad want you to come home. It's almost dinner time." Rachel tensed and froze. "M-mom? D-Dad?" she asked shakily. AU Rachel nodded. "Yes. What about them?" she asked. Rachel looked up. "What are their names?" she asked. "Catherine and Jackson Tate. Why?" she asked. That bit of Rachel that was jealous was even more so now and she quickly left the room before she lost it. Both Randy and Randal looked where Rachel left. "Umm. I'll be back." Randy said as he slinked out of the room.

Rachel was sitting outside against the wall. She was trying to calm herself but couldn't hold back the flow of tears that streamed from her eyes. Randy looked outside, quickly spotting Rachel crying, and went over to her. Her knees were pulled up against her chest with her face buried in them. She was silently crying. She was having a mental conflict with herself. One side being jealous of her au self and the other saying to be happy for her. Randy went up beside her. "...Hey. What's wrong?" He asked in worry tone. Rachel sighed. "I guess a part of me is jealous of...myself, I guess. Man that's really weird." she said softly. "Yeah. It is." Randy replied. She looked up and smiled lightly. "It's just...she has everything I wish I had...well almost everything."

"... What would that be?" Randy asked. "She has her parents, no curse. Gets to perform all the time I'm sure...but I have lots of friends, ninja training, Nomi and Nicki, and you." she smiled. Randy smiled back. He knew Rachel missed her parents an awful lot, he couldn't compare his family with hers except he did knew the jealously similar to Rachel's. Rachel thought for a moment. "If they're here then maybe..." She trailed off thinking to herself. "Maybe what?" Randy asked, a little uneasily. "Maybe my old music teacher is here too. Though I wouldn't be able to see him unless I went to this dimension's mes' house." she replied. "Um are you sure you should do that?" He asked. "No. I probably shouldn't. I don't even know if he's here." "Hmm." Randy glanced at her. "Randal is still in there." He said. Rachel looked towards the door. "He'll be fine...I think." she replied.

AU Rachel was just kind of unsure of what had happened. Kristy chuckled lightly. " "This is officially awkward." Randal then introduced himself. "I'm Randal." He said with a smile. "I'm Rachel. That's Kristy and that's Alex." She introduced pointing to them as she said they're names. Randal nodded. Right at that moment, Randy laughed a little at what MU Rachel said. "You think you can go back?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "I think so." she replied. Randy offered her a hand up. Rachel smiled and took it. Randy help her and headed back to the other room.

AU Rachel, Kristy, and Alex were talking with Randal. Randy walked in with Rachel. Randal looked at them. "Your back." She nodded. "yeah." she replied. AU Rachel smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked. Rachel just nodded. "We were just talking, also about different dimensions." Randal explained. Rachel nodded. "We believe a group of girls at the school have possession of dark magic. We need help to defeat them." she said. "If we don't defeat them, not only the school but maybe the whole city could be in danger." Randal added.

"But why us?" Kristy asked. "In our dimension we're all ninjas." Rachel replied. Alex and Kristy looked at each other. "You may not be ninjas here but you could be." Randal said. Randy nodded. Kristy and Alex were unsure but then Kristy nodded. "I'm in." AU Rachel watched. Alex agreed. "Me too." Randy and Randal looked at the AU Rachel. "If you need me in only a call away." she replied. The two boys smiled happily. "Great, we will let you guys know." Randal said. They nodded. Randy glanced at Rachel. Rachel smiled. "We should head back." "Yeah. Thanks for your time." Randy said, backing up, while Randal headed for the door. They waved goodbye.

Once outside Randal waited to talk to Rachel. Rachel came outside. "So what happen back there?" Randal asked Rachel. Randy looked at them. Rachel slightly tensed and sighed. "Awhile after I turned five my mother, Catherine Tate, died of an illness. I drew distant and isolated myself in my room. No one could get me to open back up, not even my faith, Alex, or Kristy." She looked down.

"Before this when I was three my parents put a full length mirror in my room. It was from the Paris opera house and used to belong to an ancestor of my mother. I found out about a man named Erik living on the other side of the magical mirror. He taught me to sing. So when I isolated myself he came to me and told me to sing. In doing so I locked away my true self and showed a different side of me. I went to Erik for everything then." she was trying to keep calm as she spoke.

"A year later my father, Jackson Tate, remarried. He married a woman Sabrina. She wanted me to be more lady like and wear dresses. She would try to brush my hair and make me leave it down. I often ran away to go sing, over to Kristy's, or to Erik's. When I turned seven I became the blue ninja and got flare, along with my locket. When I was ten Sabrina and my father got in a fight and became stank'd or my simply became monsters. Some of it entered my locket but I didn't notice. The way to turn them back was to destroy what they held most dear and that was each other and I had to..." she chocked on her words and couldn't find them to finish.

After a moment she did and said it quickly and quietly. "Kill them." a tear or two when down her cheeks. "And then another year later the house caught on fire and my dog, Leo saved me but died afterwards. Then someone wanted to see my necklace so I handed it over and the stank took over me and I nearly killed the man. That's pretty much my entire backstory...almost anyway." she said and looked up slightly. "...I had no idea." Randal said shocked. Randy too had learned something new about Rachel he didn't know about. "So I guess I was a little jealous..." she said looking down.

"It alright, it happens." He replied. Randy side glanced from them. Rachel smiled slightly. She nodded. "I guess." "And just so the both of you know, I didn't bought tickets for going back." Randal informed. A girl with long caramel brown colored hair watched from the shadows. "We still have to find caramel. Though I don't know where to look." Rachel said. "Well I did meet up with her in New York." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "But how to find her? That's the thing." Randy then looked at Randal. "Do you where we can find her?" He asked. Randal shook his head no. "I don't know who she is."

Rachel looked at Randy. "Maybe you should explain this..." she said. "Ok...so where I'm from Caramel is my sister that my parents never told me about and..." Randy explained and then saw Randal's shocked look on his face. "I'm guessing you didn't knew about it too." Randy added. "...I have a sister?" Rachel nodded. "Yeah." "I guess our parents are not too different after all." Randy said. Randal sort of stared at him. "... Oh." Rachel watched the two and felt they were being watched. Randy glanced at Rachel with a light smile. "Do you guys feel like we're being watched?" "Um, we are in New Nork." Randal replied. The two boys look around. Rachel closed her eyes focusing. "It's coming from... There." she pointed off towards a nearby alley way.

Both Randal and Randy looked where she pointed and they approached the alley. The girl that had been listening hid expertly. Rachel followed the boys. The two walked into the alley, scanning both sides. She was above them now on the roofs watching. "Huh. Nobody's here." Randal said. Randy looked around again. Rachel looked up and started to find a way up higher. Randal slowly followed her. Randy looked up at them. Caramel scurried to the roof. Randy went along with them, not sure if he should go ninja since they're being watch. Rachel made it to the roof and tackled a girl and pinned her down. "She's got someone." Randal called out.

The two boys ran up beside them, looking down at the girl. The girl struggled to get free but Rachel's grip was strong. Rachel looked at them. The girl had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She finally stopped struggling. She looked a few years older than them. Randy recognized her. "Caramel?" He asked. The girl looked up at him. She stared at him. "How do you know my name?" she asked after a moment. "Um because you looked like my sister." He replied. "Why we're you spying on us?" Randal asked. "I wasn't. I was in the alley way before you came by. I heard you mention my name and became curious..." she looked up at randy and Randal. "Um..." she recognized Randal and Randy but only because he looked almost identical to Randal.

Rachel looked at them unsure if to let her up or not. "Oh. Uh sorry about that." Randal apologize as the two boys back up to give her some room. Rachel let her up. "Who are you?" caramel asked them. "I'm Randal, Randy and Rachel." He introduce. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm caramel. As I said before, I heard you say my name." she replied with a small smile. "I was talking about my sister... her name is Caramel Cunningham." Randy replied. "That's my name..." she said looking at them. "I'm a Cunningham too." Randal replied with a slight smile. She was quiet for a moment and then looked at him. "Randal...wow. I have seen you in years." She said with a smile now realizing it was her brother. "It's strange...that mom never told me about you." He replied.

Randy looked at them. Caramel smiled slightly. "Hey, all that matters is that you know now." She replied with a grin. Randal then smiled. "Man I can't believe it." Randy looked at Rachel. She smiled. Caramel smiled. "Hey do you think you can, help us out with something?" Randal asked her, remembering that they were looking for her. "Sure. What do you need help with?" "Ok this is going to sound crazy but we need your to fight off a group of girls with Magic from another dimension." He explained. Caramel looked at him. "That doesn't even begin to describe crazy." she replied with a grin. "I'll gladly help." "That's great!" Randal exclaimed. Randy smiled. "Where are we headed?" she asked.

"Norrisville." Rachel replied. Randal smiled, following beside Caramel. They got bus tickets and headed back to Norrisville. On the way there Randal talked to Caramel, asking her questions about where she's been and what she does. Caramel smiled. "I've been in traveling around a bunch but main stayed in New York. It was close to home. I mainly travel and explore. I don't really have a job." She replied. "Oh." Randal said, sounding interested. They soon came to their stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rachel got off the bus and caramel followed. Once they were all off the bus, Randal went up to Caramel. "So are you going to stay over at our house?" He asked his sister. "Sure." Randal looked a little surprise but smiled happily. "I guess we will see you guys tomorrow?" Randy said to his AU sister. "Yeah." She replied with a smile. "Well see ya later." Randy said as Randal headed home with Caramel. She waved goodbye and followed Randal. Rachel headed back to the tree house. Randy followed beside Rachel into the forest to the treehouse. Rachel smiled as she went up to the tree house. "Can't wait for tomorrow." Randy said. "Me either." Randy sat down in main room. "Well good night." "Goodnight randy." she replied. Randy curled up in the couch and went to sleep. Rachel fell asleep too.

The next day, Randy woke up to see the little forest animals had once again snuggled around him. Rachel was still asleep. Randy smiled as he sat up and petted a nearby fox. Rachel woke up after a while. Randy was already up and by the portal, silently looking at it. She came into the room. "I hope the others are doing okay." she said. "Me too." Randy replied and looked over at her. She smiled softly. "So...Now that we have found everyone, how are we going to help the school?" He asked. "We need to get their necklace and bracelets away from them. Maybe at the battle of the bands." Randy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, we're going to defeat them by playing as a band?" "It'll be a cover for now. I'm not sure how to get them away from the necklace and bracelets." She replied. "Yeah, I'm not sure either." He replied. "We'll figure it out." she said. Randy slightly nodded. "...Should we go?" He asked.

She nodded. Randy smiled and headed on out. She followed. One the two come down from the treehouse, Randal was going out to meet them. Rachel smiled. Caramel was with him. Randal waved at them. Rachel waved back. "Today is the day." Randy said to the two. Randal nodded his head yes in response. Rachel nodded. "We should get to school." Rachel said. Caramel looked at them. "Text me when you need Me." she said. "We will." Randal replied, setting course for school. Randy followed. Rachel followed too. The three soon arrived at the school. Rachel walked up to the school. Randy went up and hold the door for them. "Thanks." she said and smiled. "Your welcome." Randy replied, walking in after them. The other students seem to be bunch together in groups. This time by band. Rachel glanced around. The two boys looked around. "Everyone, looks serious." Randy said.

"They're under nightshade's spell so they're determined to win the battle of the bands." Rachel explained. "Wait. Is the battle of the bands today?" Randal asked. "The auditions are if anything." She said. Randal sort of nodded. "You do play an instrument, don't you?" Randy asked. "Yes..." "Really? What do you play?" Rachel asked. "The guitar and piano." Randal replied with a proud smile. Rachel grinned. "Really? I can play guitar but I mainly sing." She said. "Nice." Randal replied. "I play the keytar." Randy spoke up. "Ah, that makes sense. Cause it's like a piano and guitar combine." He explained. Rachel nodded. "does Howard play drums?" she asked. "Yes. He does." Randal replied with a nod. "maybe he could be our drummer." she said. "Only one way to find out." Randal replied. Randy tried to spot Howard. Rachel looked around too. "You think he would be easy to find." Randy said.

Randal walked ahead of the two, slightly looking back and forth. Howard was talking with Heidi. Randal saw the two and headed toward them. Rachel followed. "Hey, Howard." Randal called out. Randy followed. Rachel came over and waved. "There you are." Howard said, looking at them. Heidi smiled. "We been looking you." Randal replied. "We're making a band." Rachel explained. "Huh, Really." Howard replied, smiling. "Yeah. Do you still play the drums?" Randal asked. "Of course I do." "You want to play for us?" She asked. Howard rubbed his chin slightly. "Ah, why not. I'll play." He replied. Randy smiled. "Thanks Howard. Oh Heidi, do you play anything?" "Sure I do. I play the guitar." Heidi replied. Howard at his sister. "Do you want to play with us?" Heidi glanced at her brother before looking at the others. "If you're fine with it, sure." She replied with a smile. "Any ideas where Debby and Theresa are?" She asked. "I believe they're in the library." Howard replied, pointing down the hall. "Okay, I'll go find them." Rachel said and went towards the library.

Debby was returning a book while Theresa was somewhere siting at the table. "Hey Debby. We need to talk." she said. "Sure, what is it?" Debby asked. "We need Theresa too." "Oh ok, I think I know where she is." She replied, heading off to Theresa. Rachel followed her. Theresa saw them coming and sat her book to the side. "Hi Debby, Rachel?" "Hi Theresa. We need to talk." she said sitting beside her. Theresa looked at them. "Um, ok what about?" She asked. "Do you two want to be in our band?" "Oh, sure." Theresa replied with a smile. Debby agreed as well. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll catch up with you guys after school." "See you then." Debby said and the two went back to the normal routine. Rachel went back to the others. "Are they in the band?" Randy asked Rachel. She nodded. "Great, now we just need the others!" Randal said, giving Howard a high five. She nodded. "I'm sure they'll join." Heidi looked at her watch. "I have to go to class. See you guys later." "Alright! Bye Heidi!" Heidi waved as she walked away. Howard glanced at Randy and Randal. "Wow. Your hair is purple." He said. Both Cunninghams looked at him. "You just noticed?" Rachel asked. "Nope." Howard replied, walking off. Rachel watched him leave and shrugged. "We probably should go too." Randal suggested.

She nodded. "Wait, where are we going to get instruments?" Randy asked, as they walked. She shrugged. "I have a couple guitars and mics in New York." Randy walked ahead of them. "But isn't that in the other dimension-Oh. Okay." Rachel smiled. "The other me should sing just as much." "Yeah, probably." Randy said with a smile as the trio headed into class. They were in class. During class, somethings felt off. The other students were still under the control. Some would argue and fight with others while others would ignore them. Rachel watched them. Randy and Randal watch as well, even though Randal was actually trying to learn during class. Rachel tried to but it was so difficult with all the fighting. Finally, the bell rang, which was slightly muffled by the other students. Randy looked at the others. Rachel quickly left the room. She couldn't stand this much longer.

Soon the two Cunninghams anxiously come out of the room, following after Rachel. She was sitting in the hall trying to calm down. Randy quietly walked up and sat down beside her, while Randal stood by. She slowly looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't take this much longer..." Randy give a light sigh. "...School is almost over." He replied. She nodded slightly still looking like she was about to have a meltdown. Randy looked at Rachel and tried to comfort her. She smiled softly at him and hugged him. "Thank you." she muttered quietly into his ear. He smiled and hugged her back. Randal looked down the hallway. "I can't even imagine what I would have done if you hadn't come with me to Mcfist's and saw what happened. Or if you hadn't found a way to come after me to here. So..." she told him still talking in a low whisper and kissed his cheek for a moment. "Thank you." "...Uh-you're welcome." He replied almost stuttering. Randal did a small cough. Rachel slightly tensed for a moment then blushed and quickly kind of got up. Her cheeks were rosy pink.

Randy glanced at Randal, who was still looking the other way. "Just...letting you two know that we should be getting ready for the auditions." He said with a glimpse of innocents on his face. Rachel nodded still blushing. Randy felt his face burning, and got up. "Right." he replied. They headed to Randy's where they were going to practice. Surprisingly Howard was already there, waiting for them to arrive. Caramel was there too. She grinned at them. Debby, Heidi, and Theresa too. Kristy and Alex were there too. Rachel walked inside the room smiling. There were the instruments sitting in the room. "Well this is impressive." Randal said as he walked inside. Randy looked at the instruments. Rachel smiled as she went over to the instruments. Howard fiddled with the drumsticks while the others picked up their instruments. Rachel grabbed a mic. "What song are we going to do?" Howard asked. Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel thought. "I'm not really sure..." she replied. Randal looked around and shrugged. Howard lightly hit the drums. Rachel set the mic on a stand and grabbed a guitar and started playing. Randy smiled. The others began to join in the song.

Rachel smiled and started to sing. "Na na na na na, na na. Take a look around; who would have thought we'd all be here? So let's mess around; Cause the future is unclear! We got nothing better to do; we're just trying to get through. Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Yeah!

Let the music groove you. Let the melody move you. Feel the beat and just let go. Get the rhythm into your soul. Let the music take you; Anywhere it wants to. When we're stuck and can't get free; No matter what, we'll still be singing! Come on, come on! Turn up the music! It's all we got; We're gonna use it! Come on, come on! Turn up the music! Yeah!

All we have is now. Let's make the most of this. Come on break it out; So everyone can hear it. They don't have to understand; But we'll make them if we can. Do you hear me? Are you with me? Yeah!* Let the music groove you! Let the melody move you! Feel the beat and just let go! Get the rhythm into your soul! Let the music take you! Anywhere it wants to! When we're stuck and can't get free; No matter what, we'll still be singing!

Come on, come on! Turn up the music! It's all we got! We're gonna use it! Come on, come on! Turn up the music! Yeah!*Come on, come on! Turn up the music! It's all we got! We're gonna use it! Come on, come on! Turn up the music!

Let the music groove you! Let the melody move you! Feel the beat and just let go! Get the rhythm into your soul! Let the music take you! Anywhere it wants to! When we're stuck and can't get free! No matter what, we'll still be singing!

Come on, come on! Turn up the music! It's all we got! We're gonna use it! Feel the beat and just let go! Get the rhythm into your soul!

Let the music take you! Anywhere it wants to! Come on, come on! Turn up the music! Yeah…" At the end of the song the others exchange looks of satisfaction. "Hey we're not that bad." Randy comment. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Now we just have to audition." Randal added. Rachel looked at him. "Yeah." Debby looked at him. "Maybe we should actually rehearse a little more." She said. "If you want to." Rachel replied with a smile. Howard took it as a "yes" and started to play. Rachel started playing too. They played it again and ended with the same results, everything seem A.O.K. Rachel smiled. "I think we got it down."

"Yep." Randal replied happily. "Great. Let's go." Randy said out loud. Rachel nodded. Howard stared at the drum set as some of the others had their instruments ready to go. "I'm sure they have drums already on the stage." Rachel said. Howard nodded, spinning the drum sticks. The group then headed out. Rachel headed to the stage. "We have a lot of competition." Randal said. "Yeah. We do, don't we?" Rachel replied looking around. Randy looked at the other bands, all of them seem to be glaring. Rachel tried to ignore them. Randy hold the keytar close as the approached the stage. The girls exchanged glanced as they got on the stage. Debby had a determined smile. The boys were ready. Rachel looked at the others. The others all showed that they were ready to play, while the judges were now waiting. Rachel started singing. The band followed Rachel's lead.

The judges watched them and wrote down on the score sheets as they played. They soon finished and Rachel glanced at the others. No one was really clapping it was only the judges and a couple others. Randy looked around at the others confused. She shrugged and got off the stage. The others got off the stage as well. "That went well." Randy comment as they walked. Rachel nodded slightly. Another band stepped on to stage after them. Rachel went into the halls, the others following. "Want to go to the tree house and practice?" "Why not. Practice makes perfect." Randal replied. Rachel nodded. They walked to the forest where her the treehouse is. She headed up. Each one looked around at the place as they came up in single file. "Wow." Howard said. Rachel smiled. "You like it?" she asked. The girls nodded. "So this is where you been hanging around." Howard said to Randal, testing the light switch. Randy looked at them. Rachel smiled and nodded. "yep!" she replied as animals ran up to her in greeting.

Randy smiled at the animals running by and slightly tapped his keytar. "That's different." Debby said, watching the greeting. She grinned. "You'll get used to it." Some of the girls laughed a little and got ready to play. Rachel got ready too. Howard started them off with the beat. Rachel started playing too. After a good half hour of practice, they took five. "Phew...Do you have any snacks?" Howard asked Rachel. "fruit." "Ok." Randy looked out window and sigh. She joined him. "worried about back home?" Randy nodded. "We been gone way too long." "I know. But the best thing we can do right now is taking out the triplets. We don't need this place turning out how ours is." she said. "Right..." He replied and looked at the others. They were all talking and laughing at jokes and just having a good time. Rachel smiled at him. "We'll get home soon. I'm sure of it." Randy glanced at her and smiled. "...so when does this contest start?" He asked. "Tomorrow, I believe." "Then we better get some rest." Randy said as he backed away from the window. She nodded. Everyone started heading home. Randy waved goodbye to the group. They waved farewell and left.

Rachel sat down and looked at randy. "well today's been interesting." "Yeah." Randy replied and smiled. " We just put a band together in one day." "how often can people do that?" she asked with a. Small laugh. "As far as I know... Us." He replied and sat down. She laughed. "that's true." Randy laughed. Some bunnies scamper into the room, sniffing around. Rachel picked one up and petted it. "...well better turn in for the night. See you tomorrow." He said and then picked up one of bunnies. "Good night." She replied back and headed to her room. The bunnies wonder around and Randy went to sleep. Rachel fell asleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day there was a loud knocking outside waking up Randy, turn out to be a woodpecker. Rachel was still sleeping. Randy looked around the empty room. He notice Rachel was around. "Huh." he shrugged and jumped off the couch. The forest creatures were bundled up around her, snuggling her as she slept. Randy got ready and tried to get some breakfast. There was fruit in a bowl on the table. He pick a green apple and took a big bite out of it. Looking around, Randy thought Rachel would have been up by now. Rachel finally woke up and got ready and came out and saw randy. "Good morning." Randy smiled. "Good morning. Are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah." "Awesome!" Randy said as he picked up the keytar.

She smiled as she put her hair up and followed him. Randy then jumped onto the swing. "One step closer to home." He said. She smiled and nodded. She got on the swing too as it headed down. Randy was then quite as they rode the swing down to the ground. "...So...how you doing?" He asked. "Alright. A little home sick." she replied. Randy nodded. "Yeah. Me too." He said. The swing stopped at the bottom. Randy stepped off to the down. Meanwhile, Randal was waiting by the sidewalk. Rachel got off too. She headed out of the forest. Randal soon saw them coming up the path and waved. Rachel smiled and waved back. Randal smiled. "Hey you two are early." He said as they stepped on to the side walk.

"Really? Haven't noticed." Randy replied. "Me either." Rachel replied. Randal walked beside them, slightly looking at the ground. "...Do you think that we can win this?" He asked the two. Randy glanced at Rachel. Rachel was quiet, thinking. Then she nodded. "Yes. I do. But even if we don't at least we could say we tried. If we get disqualified and the girls win. They're most likely go to sing at least one more song. We could counter attack during that too." she explained. Randal nodded. "Wait, why would we be disqualified?" Randy asked Rachel. "Nightshade probably..." She replied.

"Oh. Right." He said. They were soon approaching the school. They walked inside. It was absolute chaos inside. Everyone was fighting and yelling and arguing. Some were even attacking each other. The others were waiting by the doors. "Thank goodness you're here!" Theresa exclaimed. Rachel looked around. "What happened?!" she asked. "The triplets! They started this entire thing!" Debby replied. Randy and Randal looked at chaotic students around them. "Um what's the plan again?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. We came to play and do school but now this happened." Rachel replied looking distraught and upset. "...Lets check the gym." Randal said, leading the way. They followed. Once they entered everything was all set up. "Good. It's a little better in here then out there." Randal comment, observing the room. While Randy looked back at the hallway, almost feeling the hostilely leaking in and quickly shut the door. Rachel was making sure everything was set up. Howard went and check the drums by the stage. While others looked around, the murmurers still could heard from outside.

Rachel finished checking everything and setting everything up. She tried to ignore the yelling outside. Randy slowly walked up beside Rachel but before he could open his mouth, the door swung open by one of the teachers. "...Looks like its show time." Randal muttered. Rachel sighed and nodded and gave randy a small smile. Randy smiled back at her while the teacher led the judges to their table. Rachel calmed her verves down as much as possible.

Randy stayed close to her, watching the other groups came in. Group after group entered the room. Mcfist, viceroy, Driscoll, and the sorcerer all sat at the judges table. "What the juice...They're the judges?!" Randy whispered to the others. Randal nodded as the lights went off in the back, lighting up the front of the stage. Rachel took a deep breath and got ready. The band group together, as the other groups enter the gym. Rachel waited for the judges to say who was going first. The Judges briefly looked down at their band list and then called Rachel's band name first. Rachel stepped on the stage with the others.

She nodded at the others and started singing. "Can you see me? 'Cause I'm right here. Can you listen? 'Cause I've been tryin' to make you notice, what it would mean to me, to feel like somebody. We've been on our way to nowhere, Tryin' so hard to get there. And I say, Oh! We're gonna let it show! We're gonna just let go of everything, holding back our dreams! And try to make me come alive! C'mon let it shine so they can see! We were meant to be, somebody! Somebody yeah! Some How, Some Day, Some Way, Somebody!

I'm so tired, of bein' invisible. But I feel it, yeah, like a fire below the surface, tryin' to set me free, burning inside of me. 'Cause we're standin' on the edge now, it's a long way down! But I say, Oh! We're gonna let it show! We're gonna just let go of everything, holdin' back our dreams! And try to make it come alive! C'mon let it shine so they can see, we were meant to be, somebody! Somebody yeah! Somehow, Some Day, Some Way, Somebody!

We will walk out of this darkness, Feel a spotlight glowin' like a yellow sun! Oh whoa oh! And when we fall, we'll fall together, 'til we get back up and we will rise as one! Oh whoa! Oh! We're gonna let it show! We're gonna just let go of everything, Holdin' back our dreams! And try to make it come alive! C'mon let it shine so they can see, we were meant to be, somebody! Somebody yeah! Some How, Some Day, Some Way, Somebody! Ohh Yeah!"

The judges watched them carefully as the played. Rachel continued to sing and soon lost all her concerns holding her back and get move into the music. Once they were done, you could hear some applause from the crowd. Randy smiled. Rachel smiled. Next up were the triplets. Randal watched the triplets walk past them as they got on stage. "We did well." Randy whispered happily. "Yeah we did!" Rachel replied happily. She seemed to be cheering up quite a bit. The triplets started singing. Randy's smile slightly faded as soon as he heard the triples singing. Randal watched. Everyone fell back into their angry moods. Rachel looked down when she saw that. The judges glance at one another and back at the stage. Randy sighed sadly. "Why is it every time they sing, this happens?" he said out loud. "The stank. It's causing them to fight and argue making them more powerful." Rachel replied. Randy looked at the triples and at the sorcerer, noticing he seemed to be pleased. "Hmm. He seems pretty much the same."

Rachel agreed. "I bet he started it. Howard looked at them, not fully sure what they were talking about while Randal kept an eye on the triplets. "If we can find out how to destroy or at least take those bracelets and necklace away from them then we may be able to stop them." "Um, putting a band together in one day sounds simpler than that." Randal commented. Randy kind of agreed. "I know but we don't have a choice." "We could turn off the lights and take them." Howard suggested. "I doubt that would work. They would catch on and try to stop us." Randy and Randal both synchronize tapped their chins, thinking. Howard step back. Rachel thought too. "I could use my abilities but that would expose me too..." "Yeah. But we could always go ninja." Randy whispered.

"True but once they know there are ninjas here then they'll be more prepared if we fail." "Oh right." Randy made a fist. "We need a plan but I'm not sure." "I don't know either." Rachel replied, looking down. Randy sighed. "We will think of something." Randal said, not taking his eyes off the stage. "I hope so..." "We might have to take a chance..." he said. Randy glance at him as the triplets finished. Rachel sighed. "I just hope that if we fail it doesn't come back to bite us." "We just have to be careful." he said. She sighed. "Alright." Randy bit his lower lip. Randal glanced at the others. "We should form a plan at the tree house." The others agreed and being to make their way to the exit. Rachel followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They arrived at the tree house and sat on the couch and chairs. After everyone settled in Randal spoke up. "...Since we know their working with the Sorcerer, then we have to make sure they're not near him." Rachel nodded quietly. "Uh then what? It's not like they hang out together or anything." Howard questioned. "Howard, they're triplets. Almost every time I've seen them was when they were together." Rachel replied. "I know that. I meant the Sorcerer." Howard said quietly. Randy looked up at the ceiling. Rachel nodded slightly. "I don't know what to do about him..." "He might be a little different from yours." Randal said to Rachel.

"I doubt he's, you know, 800 years old or anything like that." "Yeah. He's not." Randal slightly chuckle. Randy stretch. "Which means he's not as experienced with magic as ours." "So then we're going to use magic to fight against them?" Randy asked. "Or at least try." Rachel replied with a sigh. "Don't know how though." "...Maybe we should...take a break?" Howard asked. "You guys can if you want but I need to work on figuring this out." Howard sort of nodded. Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel had walked off toward her room. She set to work immediately. Randy looked at the others, feeling a bit useless and stood up.

Rachel was quickly getting frustrated. Randy went over to her room. Rachel was getting so frustrated and sat down and sighed. "Hey Rachel." Randy said, as he took a seat from her. "Hey...I have no idea what I'm doing..." "You're not the only one. We're in this together." Randy said looking at her. Rachel smiled at that. "Alright." Randy smiled. "Now...we just need to get close enough and ambushed them?" He said thinking out loud. "Yeah. I've been thinking about what you said, about using magic. If we can figure out something then that might just work." "Sweet." Randy said happily and sighed. "Cause I miss home." "I'm thinking about asking Nicki for help." Randy nodded but then stopped. "Yeah. I haven't heard anything from the Nomicon for a while..." He said, looking around. "And I haven't talked to Nicki in a couple of days..." Randy looked at Rachel. "Maybe we should go find them..." He said feeling a little guilty for not consulting with the Nomicon for a while.

She nodded. "Maybe they can help us with this." "Yeah." Randy said, walking off to find Nomi. Rachel followed and Nomi and Nicki we meditating in the other room. Randy just strolled on in before realizing that they were meditating. Rachel waited until they noticed them. Nomi opened his eyes and Nicki did as well. "We were wondering when you would need us." Nomi said. "Sorry about that." Randy apologized. Nomi waved his hand dismissively. "It's alright. You two have been through a lot. We decided to let you come to us when you needed us." Randy nodded. "Ok. Good, cause we have a problem with the triples." "Do you have a plan?"

"That's kind what we need help with." He replied. "We think magic would be the best choice." Nomi nodded. "We might have something." he looked at Nicki who summoned a small box. She held it out to them. It had the Norrisu symbol on the top. Randy stared at it in amazement. "Whoa. What is it?" He asked. Rachel gently took the box and opened it inside were talismans. They each had a Japanese styled engraving of different animals. Randy slightly raised an eyebrow before reaching in to pick one up. Rachel took note of each one. Nomi watched randy cautiously.

Once randy picked it up a light similar to that of the ninja suit surrounded him and when it faded he had sleek black tengu wings. Randy looked at his wings, spreading them out a little. "...That's so bruce." He said with a grin. "Each talisman gives the user the abilities of the animal on the talisman." Nicki explained. Randy looked at the Tengu talisman that he was holding. "Almost like what the triplets have." He said. "We should take them to the others and let them choose and practice." "...Yeah. Thanks." Randy said to both Nomi and Nicki. They nodded.

Rachel took Randy's talisman and put back in the box and brought it into the other room. Randy followed. Randal looked at them. "What's up?" He asked. "Nomi and Nicki gave us these," Rachel said as she approached. "I will show them to you outside." Randal nodded and walked outside with them and the others. Rachel then opened the box, revealing the talismans inside. "They are magic talismans. When you pick one up you get the abilities and features of the animal you choose." she explained. They seem to nod their heads, Randal then let the girls pick first.

Caramel approached first and looked the choices she saw three that resembled dogs of some kind. She pick one of them up and stepped back as she was surrounded with light. When it vanished she had dog ears and a tail much like a Cocker Russell. Howard blinked. "Huh." He said quietly watching. Debby went next, the same thing happened except having the features of a mexican death bear. Theresa took one and got a cheetah tail and ears. She looked at herself in amazement. Randy watched them almost beside Rachel. Heidi got a snow leopard. Two dog like ones were left along with a tengu, a bird of some kind, and a cat.

Howard chuckled at his sister, just a little bit. Heidi glared at him. "Alright mister, you choose one." Howard sighed. "Okay." He then picked one up, getting fox ears and a tail. "...This feels weird." he said. Heidi snickered. "Aw. You're a fox!" she said. "Pfft! Sorry, Howard." Randal laughed and Randy started to as well. Howard's ears flatted against his head. "Your turn." he said. Rachel held the box out towards Randal with a smile. Randal looked inside and picked the tengu one, getting its black wings. He then stepped back beside Howard. "Ok, Your right. It's just a little...weird." Randal said.

Caramel was playing with her tail excitedly. Rachel grinned. "But these should hopefully somehow help with nightshade." "If these will help then count me in." Debby said with a smile. Randal looked at Rachel and nodded. Caramel agreed with a wide grin. Heidi and Theresa agreed too. "Here's hoping we won't have to use them unless we really have to." Rachel said. They all agreed, even Howard. "You guys should practice with them just in case." Rachel said. "Probably not so close to the treehouse." Randy said. "Probably farther away from the tree house and the town." Rachel agreed. "Yeah." Randal said, looking at the path leading back to the sidewalk.

They headed deeper into the forest. Once far enough in, they found a large grassy opening. "How about this place?" Randal asked. "This should work!" Rachel said with a nod looking around. Randal began testing how each wing work while Howard oddly just started wondering through the tall grass. Theresa ran around the trees and then around Howard a couple times. Caramel was sitting and testing her hearing and sense of smell. Heidi tested her claws. Randy watched them. Randal manage to fly up to a tree branch, looking down at the rest. Rachel summoned her wings and landed beside him with a smile. They were all playing with their new abilities.

"I think I figured this out...a little." Randal said with a smile. "It really helps once you have had a lot of practice." she replied. She started helping him figure out how to use his wings. Randy was then watching the two. "Are you going to practice?" Howard asked from behind him, startling Randy. "Ah! I Um...I-" Randy stammered. "I um is not the answer ...Tag!" Howard exclaimed, pushing Randy over as he ran away. Rachel noticed and laughed slightly as she went to assist him. "You alright?" Randy looked up at her. "Yeah...I'm good." He answered, giving her a thumbs up. Howard was out of sight. She helped him up with a smile. "If you say so." "I- guess everyone getting the hang of using their talismans." Randy said.

Howard ran over to the tree Randal was in. "Certainly appears that way." "We still don't really have a plan." Randy said, looking at her. "I know..." she replied with a sigh. "I don't know what we should do..." She said. "We need to find out how to get close to them without drawing suspicion." Randy looked at the others with all their animals features. "Yeah. But we still have some time to think of something." He said. Rachel sighed again. "I just don't know how. Maybe if we get to the finales cause I'm certain they will." Randy nodded. "We would be closer." he said. Randal landed on the ground without crashing.

Rachel nodded. "We'll aim to get that far. Once we do well come up with more." Randy looked up at the sky. "Okay." he said. Rachel watched the others play with their powers. Randy looked to the side and then put on his ninja mask. She noticed it was starting to get late. "I think that's enough practice for today." she said. "Ok. I'll go tell them." Randy said, walking off to tell the others. Rachel leaned up against the nearest tree and waited. After a while, Randy finally got everyone heading back to the treehouse.

Rachel waited for them. "What do we do with the talismans?" Randal asked Rachel as the group gathered around. "I'll hang onto them for now until we need them." she pulled the box out. The girls put theirs back inside. Howard and Randal put their in the box last. "My ears feel long?" Howard said almost questioning himself. "You will be fine Howard." Randy reassured him. He was not wearing his ninja suit anymore.

Rachel smiled and put the box away for now. "It's getting late. We'll see you all tomorrow." Some of them nodded, said their goodbyes and headed back to their homes. Randy went to the treehouse. Rachel headed to her room. Randy shooed some of the animals off the couch and sat down. Rachel made herself comfortable on her bed and went to sleep. Randy fell asleep on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Rachel woke up to the sound of rain.

Some rain fell down onto Randy's head, dripping until he finally woke up. He looked up at the ceiling. Another drop landed on his nose.

Rachel walked into the room. "Randy? Are you up?" she whispered.

It was still rather early.

"...Yeah." Randy sniffed, trying to get the water out of his nose. "What's up?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Thunder boomed loudly as lightning flashed, lighting up the dark room. "It's storming really badly..."

Randy moved away from the widow. "I know. Some of the water got in." He said and looked at her.

"I can try to fix that issue but I'm not sure how well it will work."

Randy looked up. "It's just a little drip, it should be fine for now." He yawned.

"Yeah but you and your bed are now slightly damp." Before Randy could say another word, he notice the water dripping down again. "...You're right." He admitted.

"You can stay in my room. It's dry in there. I'll see if I can make you a room other than the living room." she said.

"Thanks. But where are you going to stay?" He asked.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go back to sleep."

The thunder rumble above them.

"Is it because of the storm...or the triples?" Randy asked.

Rachel bit her lip. She looked to the side. "Neither...was it...nothing." she said quietly obviously bugged by something.

"...Are you sure?" Randy asked her.

If she had been facing him he would have noticed the tears running down her face. She slowly shook her head no.

Randy stood up. "...What's wrong?"

"I...had a nightmare..." she whispered under her breath.

Randy tilted his head, trying to see her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

She hesitated but nodded slightly and sat on a chair by the table where it was dry.

Randy went and sat across from her, noticing her tears.

She wiped at them slightly. "I...in the dream I saw Norrisville. Back in our dimension...except..." she stopped and collected her thoughts and calmed herself before continuing. "Everything that could have possibly gone wrong...It went wrong...Same with when I saw here..." she said looking down, her hair hiding her face.

Randy looked to the side and back at her. "...What happened?" He asked.

"The sorcerer broke free and took the others prisoner...and here the triplets gained dark magic and took over here..."

"That was just a bad dream." Randy said, disturbed by the thought of that happening.

Rachel looked down, tears dripping onto her lap. "But...there was more to it than that..." she muttered and randy almost didn't hear it.

Randy give Rachel a concern look. "What do you mean?" He asked, not sure what she said.

"The sorcerer doesn't just capture his enemies, Randy... He tortures them, hurts them..." she looked away. "Kills...them. Even innocent people for no reason! He lives just to make people suffer and cause chaos! The triplets gained power because he ripped a hole through time and space and came here! Innocent bystanders were slaughtered Randy!" she stood up, her hands slamming against the table in frustration, tears streaming down her face. "He! He...randy he freed my stank form from my locket..." she fell back into the chair and hid her face under the curtain of her hair and turned away. "And he took control of me. He corrupted me without me really knowing...he used me to take over this place..." she muttered.

There was a moment of silence besides the rain falling.

Randy looked down and got up.

Rachel was staring at her soaked lap unsure of how he'd respond.

"...I know now...Since I became the ninja, I learned that the sorcerer is heartless, does anything to create chaos and destruction." Randy sighed and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "But that's not going to happen here or back at home."

She slightly looked up at him. She wiped at her tears. She just slowly nodded.

Randy looked towards the window, thinking about her nightmare. "That can't happen...can it?" He thought.

"I'm sorry if that made you not want to go back to sleep too..."

Randy looked back at her. "I'm already awake...since the unexpected shower." He replied as the lightning flash.

"I'll work on that..."

Randy walked back to the couch and took the blanket off and squeezed the water out of it.

Rachel started fixing the leak.

Randy hung the blanket on a chair and then watched her.

"There. It shouldn't leak anymore." Rachel said.

Randy smiled a little. "Thanks."

She nodded. "You're welcome." She used her powers to dry off the couch as well as his blanket.

The rain began to die down and Randy went to look outside.

It was muddy and soaked.

"It looks miserable out there." Randy said, seeing everything outside looked dark and dreary.

"Yeah it does."

He quietly looked down, just hearing the rain fall.

Rachel sat down on the now dry couch and listened to it. "It's peaceful."

Randy cast a glance at her. "Yeah. I guess." He said, feeling a little insecure.

She turned to him. "Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah...Just thinking." He replied, not making any eye contact.

"What about?" She asked curiously.

"About...possibilities?" Randy said unsure if that made any sense and looked over at Rachel.

"Like?"

"Of defeating the Sorcerer..." Randy replied, but her dream had brought up something he really never thought about.

Rachel watched him quietly. "I'm sure if the time comes we will defeat him. We just need to be ready."

Randy nodded his head and looked at her.

She smiled at him with confidence.

He smiled back and stepped back inside.

"I wonder if they cancelled cause of the weather..."

"Maybe. What time is it?" He asked.

"Maybe almost six?"

"Six?! Wow, two hours... of nothing." He said the last part quietly.

"I could be telling that completely wrong though."

Randy pulled out his phone and turn it on but it didn't. "Dead battery."

Rachel came over and poked it slightly and it got enough of a charge to turn on.

Randy glanced at her, a little surprise. "Thanks. Its 6:49."

"Welcome. Randal should be here soon."

Randy nodded. "He does come early, doesn't he?"

"Usually."

Meanwhile, Randal was jogging towards the treehouse, wearing a raincoat.

Rachel got her stuff together.

"Anyone home?" Randal called out as he hopped on the swing.

"Yeah! We're up here."

The swing brought Randal up inside the house. "Good morning!" He said to them cheerfully.

"Morning." Randy replied.

"Morning Randal." Rachel replied.

"It's really pouring out." Randal said as he shook his coat.

"Yeah we noticed."

Randal looked at the two. "I brought you guys some raincoats." He said, holding out a dark blue one and dark green.

"Thanks." Randy said, taking one.

Rachel took one. "Thanks."

"No problem. I figure you two would need something. Since we might be singing in the rain." Randal explained.

Rachel nodded. "We should go."

"Ok." Randal slightly muttered as he headed back down.

"Right." Randy said as he quickly went and grabbed his school bag.

Rachel headed down.

Randy joined Rachel and Randal at the bottom.

"The others are already walking to school." Randal told them.

"Ready when you guys are."

"Then let's go." Randy said.

Randal began to walk.

Rachel followed them.

After a while of walking in the rain, they arrived at the school.

Rachel stepped inside.

Randy walked in with Randal following.

The others were already there, almost huddled in one spot away from the other students.

Randal waved at them.

The girls and Howard waved back.

Rachel came over.

"Hey guys. Any news about the battle of the bands?" Randal asked as he walked up to them.

"Not much."

"It's been kind of quiet." Debby said.

Randy looked around.

Everyone was just glaring at each other.

Rachel felt uneasy.

"They sure haven't change yet." Randal said quietly.

"They did stop fighting." Randy pointed out as he stood close to Rachel.

"It's a bit better...kind of."

The school bell rang, alerting everyone to get out of the hallways. They all headed to class.

During class the rain finally stopped but the dark clouds remain.

Randy waited patiently for time to pass bye.

Rachel was bored out of her mind.

By the time the bell rang again, Randy nodded off.

Rachel had too.

Randal looked at the two and tapped them on their shoulders. "Hey, guys?"

Rachel stirred and sat up and blinked her sleepy eyes. "Hmm?"

"Huh?" Randy said looking around.

"The bell rang." Randal informed them.

"Did...did we really fall asleep?"

Randal nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm surprised that the teacher didn't notice." He said.

Randy stretched before standing up. "The class was pretty boring."

Rachel slowly stood up. "It must have been since I passed out too."

Randal walked to the door.

Randy scratched his head. "That was weird." He said.

Rachel nodded. "I think I'm sleep deprived from my dream..."

Randy gave a concerned glance at her.

"I'm sure I'll be fine though..."

"...Ok." Randy said.

Randal was waiting outside for them.

Rachel followed them.

There was an announcement on the speakers, telling everyone that the contest was still on and to get ready.

Randy looked at Rachel.

"I'll be fine. Let's go get ready."

They then went and rejoined the others which already had their equipment.

Rachel was trying to fight off how tired she was.

Randal now noticed something wrong with her. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

Rachel was about to pass it off but then sighed seeing as he noticed. She shook her head. "I didn't sleep well."

"Hmm. Yeah, you really look tired." He said, looking at her.

Randy glanced at the two.

"I thought I'd be fine but I'm apparently mentally and physically exhausted." she rubbed her eyes slightly and sighed. "Will you guys be able to perform without me?"

Some of them looked at one and other.

"I think we could manage." Randy said.

"Heidi could always sing." Debby suggested.

"Alright. I'll try to rest before it's our turn and see if I can once it is." she said.

Some of them nodded.

"Ok. We will let you know when it's our turn." Randy said.

"Ok. I'll nap on the bleachers or something."

"Pick somewhere safe." Howard advised, since he once had a mustache drawn on his face.

Randy glanced at him.

Rachel nodded with a small laugh. "I will."

The group began to practice again.

Rachel took a nap in one of the chairs.

As time pass by, the other bands came and went on the final stage.

Rachel slept through all of them.

Once it was closed to their turn, Randy went to tell Rachel.

Rachel was asleep peacefully on a chair nearby.

Seeing this, Randy didn't wanted to wake her up but after a moment he did anyways. "Rachel?"

She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"That's good because we're next." Randy said, slightly smiling.

"alright." she stood up and followed him.

The others were waiting for them.

"We're back." Randy said to the group.

"Ready when you all are!" Rachel said.

Some of them smiled and they headed on stage.

"This is it." Randal said quietly.

Rachel took a deep breath.

The band stood ready, awaiting for Rachel's cue.

Rachel started singing.

The judges and people silently listen to the band play.

Rachel fell right into the groove of the music and blocked her surroundings out.

The band happily played the whole song.

When they were through a couple clapped.

The band then stepped off stage.

Rachel smiled as they walked off.

"That was fun." Randy said, looking ahead.

"Yeah."

Randal glanced back at the stage as the judges called for another band to come up.

Rachel felt more confident about this whole thing now.

Randy noticed this and smiled.

"Now we just have wait and see." Randal said walking with the others.

"Yep."

"Haven't seen the triples yet." Howard said, looking around.

"Me either."

Randy glanced around at the crowds.

"Their probably not that far from here." Randal said.

"Probably not."

Randal nodded his head.

The sound of thunder rumbled in the sky above the school.

It was announced they would move onto the finals with the triplets.

"Yes." Randy fist pumped and the others slightly cheered about the news.

"Now we just have to get the necklaces away from them."

"...Yep." Randy said, looking at the others.

"Shouldn't be too hard right?"

"Maybe." Randy said with a slight shrug.

"We have to find them first." Randal commented.

Rachel nodded.

"Maybe we should looked around for them?" Howard suggested to the group.

Rachel nodded.

"Ok." Randy said, headed off, setting the search in motion.

Rachel followed.

Randal followed the two as well.

The others started to look around.

Rachel saw a glimpse of her and ran after her.

Randal and Randy glanced at each another and ran after her.

Rachel chased her into one of the football equipment sheds.

The two boys went inside and stopped.

The door slammed and was locked and barred from outside.

Rachel turned around.

Randal checked the door out but it wouldn't budge. "We're trap in here." He said.

"I hope the others are ok."

Randal then text the others, telling them that they have been trapped in the shed.

Randy looked at him.

They all replied that they were caught too.

Randal then looked up at the two. "The others say that they have been caught too."

"Great..."

Randy sighed. "Should have seen that one coming."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nightshade let some of the stank slip into the room with them and smirked.

Randy was moving some of the stuff around, trying to find another way out, not noticing the stank.

"We shouldn't of all ran in here." Randal said, looking at the door.

Rachel chuckled slightly. "Yeah...but it is what is. We'll find a way out."

"Yeah." Randal replied.

Suddenly an open box of unwashed jerseys fell on top of him which Randy unintentionally knocked over.

Rachel took a step back in surprise then stepped forward to try to help get them off. "Are you alright?"

Randal pushed the jerseys off himself as he back away from her. "Yeah..." He said before glaring at Randy. "Stop digging in there! There's nothing but sports equipment." He said in a harsh tone.

Randy looked at them slightly confused. "I'm sorry, I just thought we could use something in here." He replied.

Instantly the two started to fight, verbally that is.

Rachel watched surprised and tried to step forward to stop them. "Guys, this isn't going to help us." she tried.

The two ignored Rachel, Randal then pushed her aside.

That along with the stank, triggered Randy to attack Randal, pushing him towards the door.

Rachel stumbled back slipping on the jerseys hitting her head one the concrete. She gasped in pain. She opened her eyes but her vison was blurring and turning black. She tried to stand but after a step or two she collapsed again. She quickly managed to heal herself somewhat.

The hinges shook violently in the background.

Randal kind of snapped out the stank's control, finding himself being held against the door and Randy about to punch him. Randal ducked as he saw Randy's hand buried into the door and he then punched Randy.

Rachel slowly stood on shaky legs. Her vision swayed and spots blinked in it. She remained standing though. She tried to approach them to pull them apart and make them stop. This entire thing was set up by Nightshade...She clenched her fist in anger but realized that wasn't going to help anyone now. She approached the two, a little closer than she realized because her vision was messed up. "Guys..." she tried.

Both Randy and Randal were tired from wrestling one and other and looked up at her.

Rachel was glaring at both of them. "Fighting each other in a blind fit of anger is not going to help any of us! If you two don't stop fighting with each other and being stupid, so help me I will knock both of you unconscious!"

Randy lowered his head and glanced at Randal, who slowly backed away from him.

Rachel watched them. "Nightshade set us up. The longer we are in here the more that might happen. I won't be able to keep talking logic to snap you out of it."

Randy's face turn red and looked away from her in shame.

Randal quietly walked over to the door and began to pull the hinges out, moving the door.

Rachel saw what Randal was doing and tried to come over to help him but when she moved her vision swayed and she immediately stopped and shut her eyes tightly just wanting the room to stop spinning. Her hair hid the bit of blood starting to stream down her neck.

Rachel slowly lowered herself to the ground and was trying not to be sick. Her vision was fading in and out, she saw doubles and triples of everything, and she felt sick. Her ears started ringing slightly. She slowly reached back and put her hands on the back of her head and pulled her knees up and rested her forehead against them.

Randy peeked over at Rachel and quickly sat up. "Rachel?" he said, seeing her huddle up.

Rachel gave a small whimper. The ringing was making it hard to hear anything.

Randy went up to her and slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Randal. Somethings wrong with Rachel." he called out.

Randal had the door half open.

She started to lift her head up but immediately stopped when it caused pain and tears ran down her cheeks. She slowly removed her hands from her head and peek her eyes open only to see blood on them. She was slightly shaking. Now that her hands weren't covering where she hit her head Randy could kind of see some of the blood peeking through.

Randy gasped, seeing the blood.

"What happened to her?" Randal asked.

"I don't know but she's bleeding." He replied and dug into his hoodie for his ninja mask.

Rachel's breathing was becoming shaky. She couldn't focus her vision anymore and her face was becoming pale and she looked like she was about to pass out.

Randy put his mask on, taking a deep breath and started to use the art of healing on her head.

Randal watched.

The bleeding stopped.

She didn't really notice. Her vision had given up on trying to fix its self, her hands laid limply in her lap with palms up, and she was still kind of shaking. She couldn't hear anything but ringing.

"We need to take her to the nurse. But you can't go like that." Randal said, looking at Randy who was taking off his mask.

"Don't worry. I'll take her, you go help the others." Randy instructed.

Randal nodded and headed off while Randy was now carrying Rachel.

Rachel looked up at him and tried to focus on him but her vision refused to behave.

Randy glanced at her and kept running until he arrived at the school's nurse place.

Rachel was trying to stay awake.

The door open and an older looking lady looked down at them. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"I-I don't know but I think she might of hurt her head." Randy said, heading inside but the nurse stopped him.

"I'll take it from here." The lady said as she took Rachel from him.

Rachel tensed when unfamiliar arms wrapped around her taking her from Randy.

Randy looked lost and tried to follow them but the door closed in his face.

The lady then carefully placed Rachel on the mattress and did a check up to see what was wrong.

Rachel's hands still had blood on them and so did the back of her head.

Randy slowly sat down by the door.

The lady was surprisingly kind, she just wanted the boy to stay outside while she worked. She then cleaned the blood off Rachel. "Can you hear me, hon?" The nurse asked while checking if her eyes were dilating properly.

Rachel could kind of tell she was trying to speak to her but she couldn't hear her or see her properly. Rachel just kind of watched her unsure of what to do.

The lady took note that the girl must have a concussion and then checked her ears.

Rachel let her do what she needed. She couldn't really fight against her.

After the nurse finished, she had place an ice bag on Rachel's head and started to call the hospital for an ambulance.

Randy looked at the door.

Rachel relaxed with the ice bag on her head. She let her eyes close and just focused on keeping her breathing calm.

Randal heard the ambulance while he was trying to get the others out.

Randy got up when he saw them coming to get Rachel.

Rachel sensed more people enter the room and slightly tensed up.

Randy tried to see what was going on inside and the people tried to help move Rachel on to a stretcher.

Rachel sensed him. "Randy..." she muttered.

The people placed Rachel on the stretcher and as they took her out of the room, Randy ran up beside her.

Rachel watched him, well she tried anyway.

Randy tried to ask them what was wrong but they pushed him aside but he persisted on following them.

"Randy..." Rachel tried to talk to him telepathically.

Randy heard her. "Rachel, are you ok?"

"I don't know. I can't see or hear anything and I'm scared."

"It looks like their taking you to the hospital." Randy said as he snuck up beside her again but this time hang on to the stretcher.

"Stay with me..."

"I'm trying." Randy thought as he tried to convince them to take him with them until they did.

"Are you here?"

"Yes. I'm still here." He replied, still staying close to her side as they arrived at the hospital. "Looks like there taking you to the emergency." He said.

"Yay...you're probably going to have to wait."

Randy glanced at her. "Yeah. They are looking at me kind of funny." He said, finally letting go of the stretcher.

"I'll see you soon then hopefully."

"Yeah, you will...I will be waiting." Randy said as he watched the people go into the emergency room with Rachel. He was hoping she would be ok, nothing like this ever happened before.

Rachel let them do what they needed to. She tried to stay conscious so she could talk to Randy but she gave in to the anesthesia and fell asleep.

Randy waited.

Rachel woke up a while later in one of the beds. She heard the heart monitor beeping softly and kind of glanced around the room.

Randy was there, only because he kept watch for her to find out which room they were going to take to. "Rachel."

She turned and saw him. She smiled. "Hey..." She replied.

Randy looked at her utterly confused. "Hi...Um what happen back there? Like at the school?" He asked, still embarrassed.

"When we got stuck in the shed some stank came in and you two started fighting. At first just yelling. I tried to stop you but Randal shoved me aside and slipped on one of the jerseys and hit my head on the concrete. When you saw him shove me you leapt at him. It became a fist fight and I tried again and finally snapped both of you out of it..."

Randy didn't know that she got hurt by slipping on the jerseys, he then looked down. "...Sorry."

"It's okay."

Randy's face slightly turn red.

Rachel watched him. "It wasn't your fault."

He looked up at her. "Yeah. But it just feels like it..." He then sighed. "I don't want that to happen again."

"Me either. That's why we have to stop her."

Randy nodded. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I think so." she replied, slowly sitting up.

Randy watched her, ready to help if needed.

She slowly tried to stand up and managed to stand. "I'm a little weak but I think I'll be ok."

Randy went up beside her, to help her walk. "Ok. Then let's go before those doctors come back." He said.

"You know they'll freak out, right?" she asked but none the less tried to walk with him.

"Your right." Randy said as they walked out of the room. "We could tell the nurse?" He suggested.

"That could work..."

There was a nurse by the counter and Randy glanced at Rachel.

"There's one." Rachel walked towards her.

The nurse noticed Rachel. "Hello. Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to check out please."

The nurse looked at Rachel curiously. "To check out you say? Did you came from that room over there?" She asked gesturing to the room they just left but now with some panic looking doctors running around.

"Um..." she glanced that way. She needed to get out of here and stop nightshade. "I don't think I was in that one."

"Hmm." The lady was now looking down at a clipboard before placing it in front of Rachel. "Alright. Sign here. Here and here." She instructed, the paper requested her name and number.

Randy was calling the high school for the nurse that called.

Rachel didn't have a number that worked in this dimension. And she couldn't exactly use her name either... She picked it up and thought about what to do.

Randy went up to them.

"Excuse me. We need to go back to school and also the school nurse said it was supposed to be a checkup. She's fine." He explained.

"Just one moment please." The lady said, picking up her phone.

Rachel watched patiently.

Randy looked back at the doctors, who were looking around.

The nurse looked at Rachel until she put her phone down. "Ok. Listen." She said, leaning closer in. "It's been a long day and I don't want to be here either. Now I'm going to let you go." She said with her hand out for the clipboard.

"Thank you!" Rachel told her and left with randy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once they came back to the school, the others were all together again but something was definitely not right with them.

Rachel noticed and bit her lip as she approached them. "Hey guys..."

The others glanced at them, almost like glaring.

"I think we have been gone too long..." Randy whispered to her, noticing Randal wasn't there.

Rachel nodded slightly. She took a small step back. "What do we do?"

Randy looked around. "I don't know. Run? But where's Randal?" He said.

"I don't know. I don't see him anywhere. Let's find a place to lay low."

Randy nodded and walked with her away from the others.

"I hope Randal is alright..."

"Yeah. But where are we going to go..." Randy trailed off, looking at all the other groups down the halls.

"I don't know. We need to stay close to school so the tree house is out..."

Randy agreed. "The gym is probably still busy...maybe we should look around for a place and Randy- I meant Randal." He corrected himself.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

As they walked around the school, Randy began to check out some of the storage rooms they came across. "Is it getting late?" He asked while checking one of the rooms.

Rachel checked her phone. "Yeah. The finale is tomorrow."

Randy looked at her. "Tomorrow. But the band, the others are pretty much like the rest of the school." He said.

She sighed. "I know. I don't know what to do..." She realized something. "Flare! She can connect to Randal!"

Flare heard her request and connected them.

"_Randal?_" Rachel tested using telepathy.

"Rachel! Is that you?" Randal call out.

"_Yeah. I'm using flare's telepathy to reach you. Where are you?_"

"I'm in one of store rooms by the back of the school." Randal replied, looking around in the dark room.

"We will be there to help in a minute." Rachel led Randy that way.

"Ok. Just watch out for the others." Randal warned her as he waited.

"Trust me. We know." she replied and found the room and started struggling with getting it open.

Randy stepped in and tried to help.

Rachel finally got it open. She stepped inside. "Randal? Are you okay?"

Randal stood up. "I'm ok. They just... shoved me in here." He replied, still a little startled by what the group did.

Randy looked inside.

"It must be the stank." Rachel said.

Randal nodded. "Can we get out of there?" He asked not wanting to stay in the room any longer.

"Yeah." She stepped out of the room.

"Thanks. What about you, I heard an ambulance earlier." Randal said as he walked out of the room.

"I have a concussion. I am supposed to just take it easy for a while."

Randal glanced at Randy. "That's going to be tough. Since the final is tomorrow." he said.

Randy nodded.

"I know but I have to try." she said.

"If that's the case. You should rest up for tomorrow then we can figure out how to get the others back." Randal said, noticing the time.

"Right...I'm just concerned about them."

"I think we all are." Randal said, glancing down.

"They should be ok for now. We just need to take the necklaces away from the triplets." Randy spoke up.

"I don't know if that will completely reverse the effects but we will have to see."

Randal looked at them surprised. "...we better get going..." he said quietly.

"And Randy, you might want to get some ice for that bruise." He said pointing to his hand.

Rachel hadn't noticed Randy's bruised hand. She remembered him punching the door.

Randy looked at his knuckles which had turned purplish in color. "Yeah. I will take care of that."

Rachel looked back at Randal. "Will you be alright?" she asked him.

He slightly chuckled. "I will be fine. Hopefully."

"You know where to find us if you need us." she told him then started to head off.

Randy glanced at him and walked after Rachel.

Randal stood there a little awkwardly before following them.

Rachel headed to the tree house.

Randal headed to his home while Randy continued to the tree house.

Once Rachel got upstairs she headed to her room and collapsed on her bed. She let the animals come snuggle her cause she was worn out.

Randy glumly walked off the swing and then laid on the couch. He looked up at the hole Rachel fixed before covering his head with his blanket. "Worse wonking day ever."

Rachel heard thunder clasp overhead and groaned. "Of course."

Randy peeked through his blanket, hearing the sound.

Rachel was so done. She pulled herself the rest of the way on her bed and curled up tightly with her blankets. She hurt, she was tired, and so mentally done.

Seeing the lightning flash, Randy buried his head in the pillow and tried to sleep.

Rachel tried to block out everything around her. She finally managed to fall asleep.

Randy drifted off to sleep.

Rachel woke up again later cause of another nightmare and groaned. She laid there with the animals trying to calm down.

Randy's eyes open as he heard another sound of the thunder close by to the tree house.

Rachel sighed and tried to get back to sleep but struggled with it.

Randy covered his head again and felt the top of his pillow.

She sat up and leaned against the wall.

It was dried, so Randy pulled it under his head and curled up in the side of the couch.

Rachel cuddled against her animal friends and tried to sleep again.

Randy just laid there with his eyes closed, thinking about home which made the storm slightly faded.

Rachel drifted off again only to get waken up but another boom. She left and headed to the living room.

Randy was huddled in the corner of the couch with his eyes close.

"At least he's having a bit more luck..." She thought to herself and sat at the table.

His head shifted. Thinking about home only led to what happened here at school, which led to the idea of what would have happened if he was at home? ...what did he hold most dear? Randy's eyes opened.

Rachel was playing with one of the fruits sitting in the bowl. She sighed slightly.

He looked over at her. "...Rachel?"

She looked up. "Did I wake you?"

Randy stretched as he sat up. "Nope. Just trying to get some sleep."

She sighed. "Same..."

Randy looked at her sitting at the table. "...It should be our last night here."

"I hope so...I still haven't got the portal working..."

Randy thought for moment. "What? But I thought...never mind." He said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Thought what?"

He sunk into the couch a little. "That...you had it ready to go?"

"It's complete but I haven't been able to get a stable power source for it yet."

"Oh." Randy said, he kind of forgot about that.

"We will find something."

Randy nodded his head, watching a chipmunk scamper across the floor. "Yeah..."

Rachel yawned. "I'm so tired..."

Randy kind of chuckled. "Need a pillow?"

She chuckled softly. "I probably shouldn't sleep at the table..."

"Yeah. Don't want to fall asleep at school, especially now." Randy yawned.

"Yeah..." She replied and came over to the chair nearby and sat down in it. "...Randy...what if...what if we can't beat her? What if we can't fix this?" She asked hesitantly.

Randy looked as if someone dropped an ice cube down his back. "We...we can't. We're the good guys."

"Good doesn't always win...in some victories...you still lose..." She looked to the side a glimpse of her parents flashing in her mind.

Randy looked down slightly. "The Nomicon said something like, once."

"I can speak from experience that it's true."

He silently looked at her and sighed.

"I don't want to just let her keep control but we can't stay here forever trying to figure out how to fix it either if doesn't fix itself."

"I know." He replied before mildly face planting into the pillow. "This world doesn't even supposed to have magic."

She sighed. "Yeah. I arriving here must have awoken the potential for or something..."

Randy glanced up at Rachel. "Maybe...maybe it was just a coincidence."

"Maybe...I don't know. But it's late. We have the finales tomorrow."

"Yeah..." He replied.

"I know I don't look bad in a mustache but I'm not sure if you would."

She chuckled. "Yeah probably not."

"Ha, Good night." He said with a smile.

"Is it okay with you if I sleep out here in this chair?"

Randy glanced at her. "Uh sure. If you want, I could move so you can have the couch?"

"Nah. I'm fine." she replied and made herself comfortable.

"Alright." Randy said and laid back down with his eyes close.

Rachel fell asleep in the chair.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Night passed and the morning came.

Randy woke up and glanced around.

Rachel was peacefully asleep in her chair.

Randy eyes widened slightly when he saw the time. "Schools... already started?" He said almost questioning himself before getting up from the couch.

Rachel slightly shifted.

He looked at her. "Rachel, time to get up." He said, walking by her chair.

She shifted again and blinked her eyes. "Hmm? Is it time already?"

"Yeah... I think school's already started." He replied.

"We should hurry then." she replied. She got up and got her stuff.

Randy picked up his temporally school bag and headed down the tree.

Rachel followed.

They hurried off to the school. When they arrived, their classes had already started.

Rachel sat down near Randal when she saw him.

He was silent, not taking his eyes off his school work.

Randy took a seat close by them.

Rachel caught up rather quickly.

Randy just managed to finish before the bell went.

Rachel had finished as well.

The teacher took their work before letting the class go.

Randal then walked out of the room.

Rachel caught up to him. "Randal?"

Randy followed after them.

Randal glanced at her with a blank expression but suddenly grinned.

She stopped. "Randal...are you alright?"

Randal back up from Rachel, noticing he must of creeped her out or something. "Yeah. Sorry about that, I'm just glad you're here and not like the others..." He quickly explained.

She laughed slightly. "Same here." she replied with a smile.

He smiled too and looked at Randy, who caught up to them. "I was worried you two weren't going to come." Randal said.

"We didn't wake up on time."

"Yeah. Have you seen the others yet?" Randy asked.

"No. I'm been avoiding them." Randal whispered.

Rachel sighed. "I haven't even seen them yet..."

"Their probably close to the gym but just a guess." Randal said, uncertain if they were still in a group together.

"Most likely if they are still together... We can't continue playing with just three of us. We should alert the other me, Kristy, Alex, and caramel that we are going to need their help."

The two boys agreed. "I'll call Caramel." Randal replied, taking out his cell phone.

"I'll call Kristy when you're done with Caramel."

"Ok." Randal said as he dialed his sister.

Caramel picked up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Caramel! It's me, Randal." Randal replied happily.

Randy watched.

"Hey! How is school and the battle going?" she asked.

"Uh it's not going very good. That's why I called. We need your help with the band." He explained.

"I'll be there shortly." she replied.

"Ok. Thanks sis." He said and then handed the phone over to Rachel.

She called Kristy and let her know what she needed.

The two quietly waited, although Randal kept an eye out for Nightshade.

Rachel hung up and handed the phone back to Randal. "They'll be here as soon as they can."

"Great. Luckily we have some time before the finals." He replied, putting away his phone.

"Yeah." Randy agreed.

Rachel nodded.

Caramel arrived a little while later.

Randal saw her and went up to greet her.

"Hey. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to join the band. The others are not in the right mind." He said.

She nodded. "I will do my best." She replied.

Alex, Kristy and other Rachel soon arrived.

"We came as fast as the speed limit would allow us." Alex said.

Randy smiled, seeing their back up plan coming together.

Rachel started thinking about how to help the others.

Randal was taking with the others, informing them about their situation and some of the things that happen, of course avoiding the part with him fighting with Randy.

Rachel absent mindedly fiddled with her locket before realizing something. "We can save the others!"

Randal stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"We can?" Randy asked.

"My locket traps stank inside of it. If we can just touch it to them it should hopefully work."

Randal was surprise by this. "Really? That's great!" He said.

Randy give a worried looked at them.

"The only problem is... If I take it off for too long then I risk being possessed myself."

Randal understandably nodded his head. "We will have to be careful."

Rachel nodded. "We should start setting up for now."

Randal agreed and started to get their equipment.

Randy looked at Rachel.

She looked at him and came over. "I want to help the others but I'm nervous about this..."

"Yeah. Like would something bad happen if you got more stank in it?" Randy asked, seeing that the locket looked small.

"I don't know."

He glanced at the others, who were prepping.

Rachel sighed. "I want to save the others but I don't want risk hurting anyone."

"I know. Might be a bit more dangerous than them." Randy replied, remembering the last time she took it off. "Maybe you don't need to take off your locket. You could just go near them?"

"I don't think it works that way..."

"...Oh. Does it just needs to touch them?" He asked.

"I think so."

Randy then sighed. "Uh, we'll figure it out." He said, doubting a group hug would save them.

She nodded. "Okay."

Randal hurried towards them. "Hey. I think I saw one of others went by." He informed the two.

Rachel turned to him. "Where?"

"Over there, down the hall." He said, pointing in the direction.

Rachel glanced at randy with uncertainty in her eyes.

Randy was undecided about the plan but it was pretty obvious he didn't wanted her to take the locket off.

Randal on the other hand had no knowledge of this or what would happen.

"I'll see what I can do." she said after a moment and headed to go find them.

Randal follow Rachel.

Leaving Randy trailing after the two.

She saw Howard and snuck up on him. As long as she held her locket or touched it in some way she was hoping everything would be fine. She placed her hand and the locket on his shoulder.

Howard gasped in surprise and turned around, reaching out for her hand but then slowed to a stop. "...Rachel. What are you doing?"

She smiled as she removed her hand and her locket. "You were under nightshade's control." She explained.

He blinked. "I was? You mean you broke the spell?"

She nodded grinning. "Yeah! I finally figured out how!"

"That's great!" Howard replied, smiling.

Randal and Randy were now approaching them. "Did it work?!" Randal called out.

Rachel nodded as she put her locket back on. "yeah." she replied.

The two boys both looked relief by this.

"So are we still playing in the battle of the bands?" Howard asked.

Randal nodded. "Yes, the others are setting up in the gym."

"Ok." Howard said before walking off in the opposite direction.

Randal corrected Howard and they headed to the gym.

Rachel approached Randy and smiled. "I can't believe it worked."

"I know. I thought something bad was going to happen." Randy replied.

"Me too but I had to try."

Randy nodded his head, accepting that now they knew it would work she was probably going to use it. "Are you going to use it again?"

"Probably."

Randy smiled. "At least Nightshade doesn't know about this."

"Exactly."

"Let's check the others." He said, walking towards the gym.

She nodded and followed him.

Randy went into the gym, seeing their band setting up the final preparations.

Rachel went to help.

"We're almost ready to go." Randal said to them.

"Should we practice or something?" Randy asked.

"Maybe. I think we should find the others."

Randal agreed. "Yeah. That would be a good idea." He replied, looking at some students coming in.

"I need to get to them preferably separated from each other."

They nodded.

Howard surprisingly volunteered to get his sister for them.

"Alright just bring them here."

Howard went first to trick his sister over to the meeting place.

Rachel waited.

Randy looked closer to see Howard running towards them.

"She's coming!" He called out.

Rachel hid and held the locket in her hand.

"Howard! Don't you dare post that picture!" Heidi called out as she ran up to him, who was now hiding behind Randal.

Rachel swiftly grabbed Heidi's shoulder, her locket pressing against her.

Heidi ignore Rachel, figuring someone was just trying to stop her.

Howard handed Heidi's phone back and she went back to normal.

"...What?" She questioned.

"Hey Heidi." Rachel said, removing her hand and locket from her shoulder. She explained what had happened.

"I had no idea." Heidi said, a little surprise by the news.

"We just need Debby and Theresa."

"Oh I could get them for you." Heidi said.

She texted Theresa to come.

Theresa headed to the gym.

"There! She should be coming. Although, I'm not sure about Debby..." Heidi said out loud.

Rachel touched the locket to Theresa when she arrived and again explained as Theresa texted Debby.

"So far so good." Randy whispered while quietly watching Debby approach.

Rachel tried to touch the locket to her.

Debby suddenly wiped around, hitting Rachel's hand with the locket away.

The locket soared through the air and landed across the gym floor.

Rachel's eyes widened and quickly tried to reach it.

"No, no. That's not good." Randy said, trying to help Rachel but the others somewhat blocked him while stopping Debby from getting away.

Rachel saw the stank starting to come from it and wasn't sure if she should run or try to get it. She hesitated and the stank swirled towards her. She backed away from it.

Randy ungracefully got though, noticing the stank as he passed by Rachel towards the locket.

Rachel tried to stay away.

Randy scooped the locket up and turned around towards her.

The stank had cornered her. She saw he had it. "Quick! Toss it!"

Randy threw it at her.

The others sort of watched in the background.

She caught it and the stank went back inside with a fight.

Randy stayed back, watching the stank, even Debby was watching it.

Rachel watched as it was all trapped back inside. She sighed with relief.

Randy slowly went up to her. "Are you ok?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yeah...I think so."

The others stared at Rachel with concern and mix confusion.

"What happened?" Randal asked.

She sighed. "My locket has a lot of stank trapped inside and if separated from me it can take me over."

"You should have told us that." Howard said from behind Randal.

Rachel looked down. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..."

Randy stood beside her and glanced at Howard.

Randal sighed. "...Next time, just give us a little warring."

She nodded, looking down.

Randal then looked at Randy, knowing he probably was aware of this. "At least everyone in our group is ok." He said.

She nodded.

Everyone seem to go quiet.

Debby suddenly spoke up. "We should get ready, the final is going to be starting."

Randal glanced at her and nodded.

"At least I got her back to normal...apparently."

They agreed with Rachel before turning back to what ever needed to be done.

Randy sort of pat her on the back.

Rachel sighed. "I'm so glad it didn't take over..."

"Yeah. Me too..." Randy replied as he ran his hand over his cheek.

"I would have told them earlier if I hadn't been so distracted."

Randy was silent for a moment. "I should have said something..." He said.

She smiled softly. "We shouldn't blame ourselves. We thought it was protecting them by not telling them."

Randy then smiled. "Yeah..."

"Come on, let's go help." she headed over to the others.

Randy followed, everything was set up but they just needed to practice.

Rachel got ready.

Randy picked up his keytar and notice the others were a little bit quiet, well ones that been unstank.

"You guys ready?"

They all gave her the signal that they were ready and began to play.

She started to sing.

As the band played, it started to seemed a little off key.

Rachel noticed. She made mental notes to mention.

Randy glanced at the others slightly as the song came to an end.

"That sounded a little off, we should practice again." Rachel said with a smile.

Some nodded and they tried it again, sounding a little better.

Rachel was tapping her foot steadily to the beat as she sang.

They were playing on key this time and sounded way better.

"That's a lot better."

Randal agreed as well as the others.

"Yep. And a good thing too, it's getting close to show time." Howard said.

"I brought the talismans incase." she said.

The other her, Kristy, and Alex looked at her. "Talismans?"

"I'll explain later."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Randy asked.

"We won't use them unless we absolutely have to." she explained.

The girls agreed.

Alex did as well though the three of them weren't sure what they were.

Randy nodded, he was still a little worried if anyone could get stank again.

Randal looked at the others. "Now we just wait for it to start."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Soon there was a school announcement, informing everyone that the finals were about to begin.

Randy glanced at Rachel.

She smiled. "We can do this."

Randy smiled back.

"Yes we can. Now let's go do this thing!" Randal replied.

The triplets approached the stage to wait.

Randal tried not to make too much eye contact, as their group came close.

Nightshade noticed they weren't fighting and there were now two Rachels. She was confused and angry.

Randy was close to the Rachel of his dimension while Randal stay behind the others, waiting.

The triplets got on stage and started when the judges said.

Randal and the others watched.

People listened and the stank grew worse.

This made Rachel's band step closer to each other.

Randy glanced around at the stank.

Rachel gasped.

The other her, Kristy and Alex stayed away from it. "What's happening?" they asked.

"The green mist is stank. It causes this." She gestured to the angry people around them.

Randal looked about, uncertain if they were even going to get a chance to perform.

Rachel felt the same way. She was worried they were going to lose like her nightmare had said.

Randy worriedly glanced at the one judge, the sorcerer who had an ugly grin on his face. Randy then stood his ground. "...We can do this." He said.

She looked at him. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah..."

Randy tried to be hopeful but was worried.

Waiting and watching for the Triples to finish was like a bad dream that you couldn't wake from.

Rachel got an idea. "We have to stop them." She said.

Randy, Randal looked at her and so did the rest of the band.

"Right." Randal replied.

"What if we interrupt the song? Like counter it with our own? Like an actual battle of the bands."

Randal smiled. "Yeah. That could work." He said.

Randy nodded.

"Come on." She headed to get the instruments.

Randy and the others followed to help her.

Rachel smiled once they set it up. "Ready?"

They nodded.

"As we'll ever be." Randal replied.

Rachel signaled Howard to start a beat.

Howard tapped together the drumsticks twice before setting the beat of the band into motion.

Rachel started singing.

The girls and Alex started playing too.

Nightshade glared when she noticed and continued going.

Everyone in Rachel's band was now playing.

The people then glanced at the two bands.

Rachel kept going and she noticed Nightshade reach for something in her pocket.

Randy cast a quick glance at Rachel while still playing.

When Nightshade saw people were breaking free of the stanks grasp and listening to Rachel and her band, she shattered a stone on the floor.

Suddenly a large tengu was freed from it and possessed Nightshade but Nightshade held control. She now had black and red tengu wings.

All the music stopped.

"Think this situation counts?" Rachel whispered to Randy.

"...Oh I think this counts." He whispered back, seeing this was starting to look like a real battle.

Rachel pulled out the talisman box and handed to Randal. "Give everyone their talisman." She instructed before slipping on her ninja mask.

Kitty and Rose stepped back slightly but we're ready to help nightshade.

Randal did what she said and gave everyone their talisman.

Randy then went ninja as well.

Nightshade lit her hands on fire, glaring at them.

The other Rachel, Kristy, and Alex weren't sure what to do.

Randal try to fill them in on what the talismans do. "These give you some of abilities of the animal on your talisman." He said to them as he put his on.

They nodded.

AU Rachel took the cat, Alex, the wolf, and Kristy the other bird.

Kristy got scarlet macaw wings.

Alex got wolf ears and tail.

Other Rachel got cat ears and a tail.

Randal's tengu wings folded by his sides and look at the two ninjas.

Rachel made a crystal barrier around them when Nightshade blasted fire at the group.

The others watched.

"What now?" Randal asked.

"Get the bystanders to safety!" Rachel instructed.

Randal and some of the others headed off, quickly leading people away from the two bands.

Rachel looked at Randy. "I don't know what to do..."

"Fight back? I mean we made it this far." Randy said, glancing at the other band and then saw Debby stomping out a nearby flame.

She sighed. "From the looks of it that is a blood tengu. I don't want anyone getting hurt...even the triplets."

Randy looked at her, remembering the last time he fought a blood tengu. "...Ye-ah that's going to hard. Also since we need another tengu to have a Tengu Fight."

Rachel thought about it. She had never told him about where her white tengu mode came from. "...actually we have one..."

Randy glanced to side and then back at her. "...We do...Wait do you mean Flare?!" He asked rather confused.

She shook her head and turned to him. "Randy... You know that power I have to get wings and my eyes and hair turn silver?" She sighed. "It's because I apparently have a tengu possessing me..."

Randy stared her in the eyes for a good split second. "What, no...You do? When did this happen?"

She sighed. "She says around when I was born apparently..."

"...Ok. Um, let's talk about this later. Would that work?" He asked.

"yeah." she took a step back removing her mask and closed her eyes.

A bright light surrounded her. When it died down she had large white and faintly ice blue tengu wings and her hair turned a snowy silver. She opened her eyes and they were silvery blue. She looked at Randy. "I hope this works."

Randy nodded his head, backing away to avoid being hit by any on coming attacks. "_And if Nightshade slips into a coma, there's no honking way I'm kissing her._" Randy thought to himself.

Rachel flew up to be at even level with her and they started fighting.

There were no more bystanders and Randy made sure their band stayed back but ready to help as well.

After a while Rachel was shot out of the sky and hit a tree and fell to the ground and Nightshade pinned her to the tree digging her claw like talons into her shoulders as she pinned her there.

Rachel screamed in pain.

Nightshade grinned wickedly at her as she dug them deeper.

Rachel was struggling.

The talons looked ghostly and nightshade used her actual hands to start to strangle her.

Rachel was chocking as she gasped for air and tried to cry in pain.

The band stared in horror at the scene before them.

"We have to do something!" Randal exclaimed.

He then noticed Randy out there by the two, shooting what look like a gust of wind at Nightshade.

She looked back at him and growled. She removed one of her hands and threw a fireball back at him.

The girls nodded. "But how?"

Randy dodged the fire and shot again at her, coming closer to them.

"I'm not sure." Randal replied. "We need something to disrupted Nightshade's power, almost like what we were doing to the stank?"

"We can try."

Randal nodded but wasn't sure what were they doing.

While Randy try to make Nightshade let go of Rachel.

Nightshade hissed at him.

Rachel was starting to blackout.

The other Rachel stepped forward. "We have all of these animals' abilities. Right? Why not use them?"

"That would work." Randal replied. "Let's go!" He said, running off towards the fight.

Randy jumped at Nightshade.

She blasted him backward.

The girls followed.

Randal caught Randy and then threw him back at Nightshade.

Nightshade noticed Rachel had blacked out and threw her aside and went to attack the group.

Randy swung his sword at Nightshade while he went by her.

She dodged and growled at him. She blasted fire at him again.

This time Randy was hit by it, sending him sliding backwards from her. For some reason it seem to hurt more in the world then back at home.

Randal glanced at Rachel.

She was bleeding from her shoulders and completely unconscious.

Nightshade tried to snatch randy while he was off balance.

Randy gasped as he try to get away from her.

"Theresa! Go help get Rachel away from here." Randal said and ran towards Nightshade.

Theresa nodded and sped toward Rachel and picked her up as carefully as possible before running back off.

Nightshade was quick and snatched his scarf.

Randy tugged on it before running back towards her.

She grinned and lifted herself up into the air after wrapping the scarf around her arm.

Randy grabbed his scarf to prevent being choked and threw an electro bomb at Nightshade.

Nightshade blasted it with her free hand.

Randy tried again but angrily throwing more at her.

She growled and lit both hands on fire causing the fire to travel down the scarf.

Randy quickly went into cold rage to protect himself.

"Hey!" Randal called out while waving his hand at them.

"That's...not a good idea." Randy replied.

Nightshade blasted fire at Randal growling at him.

Randal yelped as he dived down from it.

Randy noticed that he was trying to tell him to toss the weapon, so he dropped the sword.

Theresa was trying to wake Rachel.

Nightshade hissed.

Randal quickly picked the sword up and glared at Nightshade, pointing it at her. "You had always hurt me. Almost every day and now the others but...that's going to change."

She threw Randy to the side and landed in front of him. "Oh really?" She asked. She lit her hands on fire. She smirked.

Randal felt his heart pounding as he stepped back.

Randy shook his head and then saw the two were going to fight.

Nightshade blasted a huge fire ball at him.

The fireball stopped as it appeared to engulf Randal but suddenly the fire was then thrown back at her.

Nightshade's eyes widened as she countered it with another and it went out.

The others watched, even Howard, who was helping Randy up.

Randal was still standing there, some smoke rising off his singed wings that blocked her attack.

She growled. She hadn't noticed his wings before. She stepped forward. "You are so lucky that worked." she hissed. She was slowly approaching him.

Rose and kitty were watching until kitty decided she wanted to play too. She used her stank from her bracelet to transform. She was now a humanoid cat about the size of a lioness. She gave a low growl as she cut the rest of the group off from Randal and nightshade.

Randal gripped his sword, ready to strike Nightshade as she came closer.

Debby stood protectively with the group, except Randy who was almost by the back side of Nightshade.

Nightshade made a sword with her fire and stank. "I wonder. Do you really know how to use that?"

Randal glared at her but his gaze slightly wonder away, seeing Randy jumping towards Nightshade's back with a sword in his hand but his suit was red.

Nightshade saw his shadow and whipped around and blasted him.

Randy was thrown back by the blast while Randal stepped in and thrust his sword towards Nightshades shoulder.

It stabbed though her shoulder and she cried out in pain and lit completely on fire blasting both of them away from her.

The two boys hit the ground, dazed by the fiery blast.

She removed the sword and stabbed it deep into the ground pinning Randy's scarf there. She approached Randal while he was dazed and picked him up by his throat. "How dare you..." she hissed. She tightened her grip on his throat.

Theresa was trying to wake Rachel and kitty was fighting the others.

"No." Randy mumbled as he got back up, seeing the chaotic and terrible things happening in front him almost like Rachel's nightmare all at once, he even saw her lying unconscious. But not noticing his scarf, which yanked him back to the ground.

Randal gasped as he try to get free.

Nightshade tightened her grip. "You were foolish to think you could stop Me." she hissed. She then noticed the talisman. "Oh? What's this?"

Randal's eyes became glossy just as his wings suddenly claps around her hand that was choking him.

She tried to get them off. "Get off!" She snarled. She tightened her grasp and reached for the talisman.

Randal caught himself starting to blackout but heard something. There was a sound of something like metal dragging quickly towards them.

Nightshade slightly loosened her grip.

Randal's wings drooped to the sides as he struggled for air.

While Randy came up behind the two with the sword that had him pinned down.

She turned around and blasted the sword out of his hand. She grinned as she grabbed the front of his ninja suit and the impact he made into her arm knocked the wind out of him. She then grabbed his throat and took off into the air.

Kitty was fighting with the little group when Theresa finally started getting Rachel conscious.

Out of the group Debby did the most damage since she was like a killer teddy bear.

Randy flinched in pain as he was unable to breath and glanced at Randal which was hard to tell if he was still conscious.

She tightened her grip around his throat. She grinned wickedly.

Theresa gasped and looked at Rachel. "Rachel, please! You have to wake up! Nightshade is going to kill Randy and Randal!"

Almost immediately Rachel's eyes snapped open and she took off.

She blasted nightshade making her drop the boys and she caught them and placed them on the ground.

She flew back up to nightshade who recovered. Her eyes were glowing a bright white. "How. Dare. You!" she snapped ice blue flames surrounded her hands and she snarled at her.

"Howard!" Heidi cried out to her brother, who suddenly dashed towards the two boys that looked motionless laying on the ground.

Kitty tried to catch him but Debby stopped her.

Rachel was completely surrounded with blue fire and pinned Nightshade to the tree and was growling at her.

Heidi quickly helped kept Kitty back.

"Randal, Randy wake up!" Howard cried shaking his friend back and forth until he heard the two of them cough a little, which was a sign to Howard that they were still alive.

Randy rolled onto his side coughing and saw a lot of blue as his eyes regain focus.

Rachel threw nightshade a distance away and then flew after her. "How dare you ever hurt them!"

Randy rubbed his sore throat, seeing that Nightshade wasn't there anymore but then spotted Rachel, so far from them.

Nightshade was struggling to fight Rachel.

Randy had a little trouble getting himself back up. "It's not our Nightshade...The bracelets. Take the bracelets away." He said out loud.

Debby then slashed at Kitty's stank bracelet.

Kitty tried to defend herself but put her arms up and the bracelet shattered. She turned normal. She gasped.

Rose quickly took hers off and dropped it on the stage.

Nightshade growled and fought with Rachel but she threw her down and she saw Randy and snatched him holding her talon like claws to his throat. "One wrong move and I will kill him."

Randy cast a worried glanced at Rachel but then noticed the necklace around Nightshade's neck.

Rachel landed and glared at nightshade. "Let. Him. Go." she demanded.

"I'm sorry but if I do you're going to attack Me." she replied.

Rachel's fire slightly flared up in anger.

Randy closed his eyes almost relaxing in Nightshade's hold before blasting an air fist at her threatening talon like hands.

Nightshade hissed and gripped his shoulder, digging her talons into it.

Rachel growled. "Stop it!"

"Y-yeah, stop it!" Randy yelped and painfully reached out for her necklace.

She grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight.

You couldn't see under his mask that he had clinched his teeth together trying not scream but he did, it just came out muffled and he try to move.

She twisted it harder, behind his back. "Aaah-Ow! Ok, ok. I'm not moving." He cried.

She smirked. She looked at Rachel. "Surrender or I kill him."

Rachel turned normal and looked down. "Okay just please...let him go."

Randy's eyes widened at Rachel's surrender. "No." He thought out loud. They were so close...but now it seem they were just so close to dying.

Kitty snatched rose's bracelet she had abandoned and transformed again and grabbed Rachel making her gasp in surprise and struggled against her. "No! Let go of me!"

Nightshade laughed. "You really think I would have released him?!"

Randy growled as he swiftly used his free hand to take out an ice bomb and ping it at Nightshade's face.

Nightshade let go of him and stumbled back before hissing at him. She used her necklace to transform herself into a tengu dragon like creature. She snarled at him.

Randy flinched as he back away and dragged out a sword. "Oh juice."

She leaned down towards him and snarled angrily.

Rachel struggled against kitty.

Howard was trying to wake Randal up.

Randy dropped a smoke bomb as he jump above her head.

She screeched and beat her wings to disperse the smoke. She looked around for where he disappeared too.

Suddenly there was something cold pressed against her neck. "Looking for me?" The ninja asked, holding his sword wedged between her neck and necklace.

She turned her head around to face him and blew fire at him.

Randy jumped away but the sword snagged the necklace.

She changed back and groaned.

The necklace shattered.

Howard then slapped Randal across the face just as he came to. "Ow...why did you-"

Howard shushed him and pointed at the Ninjas.

Randy then ran at Nightshade.

She gasped as she stood up and suddenly without her necklace helping her keep control the tengu took over and flew at randy.

"Oh no." Randy said under his breath as he barrel rolled from it.

It tried to snatch him.

Randy's arm got scratch by it as he scrambled away.

Randal then got back up and glanced at the others.

Kitty had released Rachel from surprise.

Rachel transformed and quickly grabbed randy.

The tengu screeched.

Randy panicked a little in her grasp before noticing it was Rachel. "Do you know how to stop a blood tengu?" He asked.

"Other than a tengu fight...no."

Randy groaned partly from frustration and pain while looking at the other tengu. "We have to do something."

"I don't know how much more Kira and I can take..."

Randy looked up at her. "...I think you just need to hit her with fire but I'm not sure what happens after that."

"I can try." She replied and placed him down and turned to the tengu and blasted at it and it fell back and up and hissed. "Ok...Not that simple apparently."

Randy face palmed when he saw that wasn't working. "Flare, any ideas?"

"None." She replied.

Rachel looked at them. "Kira has a plan."

"Ok." Randy said uncertain in what else to say.

"She needs to have control though so..." She then closed her eyes and when they opened they look like glowing white blue tengu eyes.

She looked at him. "I am Kira." She introduced her voice sounding echo like.

Randy blinked. "Uh nice to meet you. I heard you have a plan?"

"Yes. I can remove the tengu from her myself if I can get close enough and can banish it."

"Really? What are we waiting for let's do it!" Randy happily declared as he turned towards the other tengu.

She flew at it.

It flew at her and she inserted her talons into her chest and pulled the tengu out.

Randy kind of cringed at the sight until he realized he had to catch Nightshade.

She was startled awake as she fell and gasped as she saw the ground quickly closing in.

Kira kept her talons in the tengu and let them on fire and it vanquished the tengu making the spirit vanish.

Suddenly Randy jumped up and caught Nightshade, stopping her from hitting the ground.

She looked at him in surprise. "You saved me."

Kira landed.

Randy looked at her, his wounded shoulder slightly bleeding from the impact. "It's what I do."

She saw his shoulder and looked down. "This all my fault..."

Kira landed and let Rachel take control. She looked around. Everything seemed to be calming down.

"...Mostly true." Randy partly huffed, tempted to blame it all on her since she acted just like the other Nightshade but he knew she was being used for that reason. "But you're not the ringleader."

"I'm not?" she asked confused.

The sorcerer went unnoticed as he picked up the bracelet Kitty had gotten rid of now. He shifted it into an all too familiar belt. He grinned.

Rachel turned and noticed him and her eyes widened.

Randy then saw the sorcerer out of the corner of his eye. "No. He is..."

Nightshade turned and saw him. "The math teacher?"

He surrounded himself with the stank and appearance wise became more like the sorcerer and he grinned.

"Yeah that's him." Randy replied. He had already let her back down and turned his attention to the transformed teacher.

Rachel slowly stepped back. "How...?"

Randy saw that the triples necklace and bracelets were gone and quickly shot a tengu fire ball at the sorcerer.

He blasted it away with stank and smirked.

Randy gasped. "You got to be kidding. How do you even know how to do THAT?"

"Why ninja, I'm glad you asked." he grinned. "When my dear Rachel crossed into this dimension she opened a small rift in dimensions allowing me to take control of this poor sap."

Sheer horror washed over the ninja's face. "No, her nightmare. It's happening." He whispered.

Rachel took another step back.

"So it's only right I repay her." he turned to her and he saw the fear in her eyes. He grinned.

Randal and others watched in uncertainty.

"The juice you don't!" Randy growled, charging at him.

He blasted him back with his stank easily.

Randy hit the ground roughly but got back up, determined to stop him.

He then used some of it to chain him to the ground. He headed back toward Rachel who kept backing away.

Randy struggled in the stank and lifted his head up, seeing the sorcerer and Rachel.

He had cornered Rachel and was making stank surround her.

Her locket glowed but it wasn't used to fighting off so much of it.

"No!" Randy called out, whatever adrenaline left rushed through him as he started to uproot the chains.

Randal went and grabbed the sword that was laying on the ground.

The sorcerer grinned as Rachel passed out.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck for a moment before removing it and turned to them. "I'm sure I'll see you all soon." he said before teleporting away.

Nightshade glanced at kitty and rose.

"What just happened?" Howard asked but Randal just shook his head.

"...I don't know."

The chains holding Randy back vanished as well.

The girls were confused.

Once Randy felt the chains let go of him, he went over to check on Rachel.

Rachel was completely unconscious.

He kneeled beside her and then looked at the others, trying to figure out what the sorcerer meant...

"Is she okay?" Theresa asked.

Randy glanced at her. "I guess she is." He replied.

Randal want up to them.

She moaned.

"Rachel, can you hear me?" Randy asked.

"Randy?" She muttered.

"We have to get away from here. You two look terrible." Randal said to the ninjas.

The girls agreed.

Nightshade looked at her two girls then back at the others. "Is there any way we can help?"

The group seemed to turn around just to look at them.

"You want to-" Randy quickly interrupted Randal.

"If you see the sorcerer or math teacher just tell us where he is and stay away from him." He said while taking his sword away from Randal.

She nodded. "We will." She replied.

Randal became silent, holding back his anger as he picked Rachel up since Randy was injured and headed off to the only safe place he could think of. The treehouse.

She rested in his arms.

Randy glanced at the others before getting back up and followed after Randal.

They followed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Soon after the quiet arrival back at the treehouse, Randal laid Rachel in her room with Randy watching close by.

She slept a little fitfully.

Randal then put on a ninja mask the Nomicon made for him and finally spoke as he used the art of healing on Rachel's shoulders. "She showed me how to do this."

The others watched in amazement.

Rachel kind of calmed down with her shoulders healed.

Randy was surprise in how effortless he did it, although he didn't removed Rachel's mask which meant nothing to Randy at the moment.

Once done, turn to heal Randy's shoulder not really paying attention to their wonderment. "There. We don't need anyone else passing out." He said and looked at the others.

"How did you do that?" Theresa asked.

Randy glanced at him.

Randal tried not laugh at the question, since he wasn't 100% sure and took off the mask which the suit folds back into it. "As far I know it's the suit. Apparently it has magic which if you know the techniques, you can activate them." He explained. "But that's just my theory."

Rachel slowly woke up. "Hmm? What happened?"

The group turned their attention to her.

"Oh good your awake." Randy said in relief.

"Yeah... But my head hurts..."

"That usually happens after something like that." Randal said quietly before Randy could say anything.

Rachel sighed. "Is everyone else alright?"

"We're ok. For now, the sorcerer got away." Randy replied.

"Great..."

"...Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I think so."

Randal looked at them. "What do we do now?"

"Prepare for a fight. Again."

"...Alright. I'll let you have some space." Randal replied as he left the room.

Rachel sighed as she sat up and she felt something burning on her neck and started to reach for it before she blacked out.

"Rachel." Randy gasped, hurrying over to her.

She didn't respond.

After making sure she was somewhat ok, Randy took her mask off.

She looked a little pale.

He had placed her mask on the side, unsure of what else to do but keep watch.

Rachel slowly woke back up. She sat up carefully.

Randy noticed her getting up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so." she replied after a moment.

He looked at her, worried for her wellbeing. "...Maybe you should rest. Just for a bit."

She kind of brushed the option off. "I'm sure I'm fine." she said, starting to stand.

Randy quickly stood ready to catch her.

She stood still for a moment before taking a step. She had her balance under control.

He then eased back from Rachel, watching her. "I know we have a fight to finish but... shouldn't we just take a mini break?" He asked.

She looked at him. "We have been gone from home too long. I say we get this over with."

Randy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. "We still have to find him first."

Rachel nodded. "It shouldn't be that hard. Just look for chaos."

Randy headed out of the room to the others, who were waiting.

Rachel followed.

"Looks like we're going sorcerer hunting." He told the group while making eye contact with them.

Rachel just headed on down.

They looked at him. "What's with her?"

Randy stared off in the direction Rachel went. "Not sure..." He replied, although he could think of a few. "Maybe she's in the zone and just wants to end this." Randy mumbled as he got on the swing.

When he got down Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

Randy stepped away from the swing, looking around for her. "Rachel?" He called out.

There was no answer. Just the noises of the forest.

"This is not good." Randy said to himself before looking up at the others. "I think Rachel went out there without us." He told them.

"You mean she left us." Howard called back.

"...Yes. I don't why but she did."

Other Rachel came down. "That's strange..."

"Yeah. Maybe we should check the school." Randy said while the others started to descend down.

"Yeah."

Randy glanced at the group, even though he knew them a little, he suddenly felt so...alone. He then headed back to the school in hopes that Rachel wasn't in trouble.

Flare had come with them. She landed on Randy's shoulder. "I hope she's alright."

Randy nodded his head. "Me too." He replied, keeping an eye out for Rachel. "I hope she didn't run into the sorcerer yet."

"As do I."

They returned to the high school that appeared to be deserted.

Randy glanced at the others.

"I doubt the sorcerer or Rachel would come here." Theresa said. "But it's worth looking."

Randy saw that the others seem to agree. "Then let's make this quick." He replied as they headed inside.

They walked inside and searched around.

It felt so empty.

Randy went and checked the partly wrecked place where the battle happened.

"I don't think she's here." Randal called out to them.

"I think your right. It's just too quiet here." Randy agreed.

"There's no one here." Theresa called out.

"Let's head into the city. We might find them there." Randal said.

Randy quickly agreed and followed the others.

They searched for her.

After some thorough searching, Randy was starting to worry more. "Where's the screaming people? Where's everybody?!"

Theresa looked around. "It's like everyone's gone missing."

"Yeah. It doesn't make senses." Randy replied.

Randal looked around. "It's no longer safe to search by ourselves but maybe if we were in groups, we could cover more ground?" He suggested even though he knew it was risky.

The girls were hesitant. "Isn't that risky?"

"Yeah, Couldn't we just wait for them to find us?" Howard asked.

The two Cunningham's looked at each other. "Maybe we should just stick together."

They nodded.

"...Hey! I know place where we could go." Randy exclaimed. "To the heart of the city, there should be a large building there."

"Why there?" Theresa asked.

"Because I assume it is the biggest and the tallest building in town which should give us a better view of place." Randy explained. Randal glanced at the others.

"Makes since." Theresa replied. "We should hurry."

"Let's go!" Randy said out loud as they started off to the heart of the city.

They soon reached the building. It appeared to be pretty much abandoned.

"Ok. This is seriously not making any sense." Randy mumbled as he stared at the empty building.

"Did she said anything before she left?" Randal asked.

"Nothing... But she did said look for chaos."

"Weird..."

Randy then walked inside, into the lobby. "There's not even robots here…"

"Why would there be?"

Randy suddenly laughed. "I forgot this place is different. Back home, there's robot apes everywhere in this building."

Howard glanced around.

"Robo apes? What are those?" Theresa asked.

Randy turned around, looking at them. "Their robots that look like apes...Mcfist uses them for almost everything. Even secretaries."

Randal glanced at the others.

"But Mcfist is the principal." Theresa replied.

"Here yes. Where I'm from it's a little different." Randy replied.

Theresa tilted her head. "How so?"

"He owns most of the town and pretty much everything else." Randy explained before asking a question of his own. "But I'm curious, who runs this place?"

Randal glanced at Howard.

The girls other than Heidi shrugged.

"Our dad." Heidi replied.

Randy stared at them in surprise. "Your dad? Mr. Wienerman?" He questioned.

Howard nodded. "Yep."

"Do you have a pool?"

"...Yes." Howard replied a little unsure why Randy would ask that.

"We're getting off topic here. We still need to find out what happened to everyone." Randal spoke up.

Heidi nodded. "Come on. Our dad's office is the highest point we can get to that has a window that I'm aware of."

Randy smiled under his mask as he agreed and headed to the elevator.

The others got in and Heidi pressed the button.

The top light glow as they headed upwards, even the elevator music played in the background.

The NYC trio glanced at each other.

Suddenly the elevator lights flickered as they stopped at the top floor.

"Huh. That was fast." Randy said and the doors slowly opened.

All the lights in the room were off. The window was covered by something but it was too dark to tell what.

Heidi pulled out her phone as a flashlight.

"Everyone stay close. I don't think we're alone." Randy said as he then pulled out some ninja glow balls to make it brighter.

The place was a wreck. As they approached the window they noticed thick vines hanging off it blocking the light.

Heidi and Theresa looked around and Theresa gasped in surprise when she tripped over something.

She felt her hands land in some kind of liquid and looked at Heidi who had froze with the light shining on the wall right behind Theresa.

Theresa turned and looked up only to see a skeleton dangling from a vine, hangman style. She screamed and scrambled away.

The group automatically huddled together towards Theresa.

"Please tell that's not real!?" Howard quivered.

Randy went closer to it.

Theresa was sobbing slightly into Heidi shoulder.

The Skelton was definitely real, but luckily it has been dead for years. It was hard to identify it with the dim light.

As Randy approached they noticed blood red inky like substance on the wall.

Caramel squinted at it and realized there were words written on the wall with it. "Randy...there's a message on the wall..."

He stopped, seeing the red liquid on the ground leading up to the wall and hold up the glowing orbs.

It was a message.

Caramel stepped up and read it out loud for the others. 'If you wish to find me, you must retrace your steps. While you've been busy searching, I've been busy working. Look for a castle but not one from fairy tales, but one you visit usually 180 days a year.' she read and looked at the others confused.

"What does that even mean?" Randy said while reading it again to himself. "180 days a year...does that even rhyme...?"

"But who wrote this?" Randal questioned.

Randy glanced back at them.

"I don't know but it scared Theresa pretty badly..." Heidi said.

"Let's get out of here." Randal said as they looked at Theresa while Randy glanced back at the message, it suddenly seem slightly familiar. "Flare...do you think whoever wrote this is talking about...the portal?"

Flare looked at Randy. "It's possible..." she replied.

Other Rachel approached the window. She started trying to rip the vines away. She pulled a couple down and looked outside.

It looked so surreal outside. Like a ghost town.

Randy saw the others looking outside and joined them. "...If the sorcerer stank the city there would be monsters everywhere." He said, looking at the empty streets.

Flare nodded. "Then where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure." Randy replied and walked back from the window.

Randal looked at the others.

"A castle...Is there anything like that here?" Flare asked.

Randal thought for moment. "A castle...I'm not sure." He replied.

The others thought. "It said to retrace our steps."

"But then it takes us back to...oh no." Randy said as he realized where it was.

"The school." Randal replied.

They looked over at the elevator.

"We should hurry!"

"Come on!" Randy called out as they headed back inside the elevator and hit the button.

They waited for the elevator to stop. The elevator seemed to take its sweet time before finally stopping at the main floor.

Randy rushed out of there once the doors open.

The others followed as fast as they could.

Randy kept running, not slowing down until they reached the school.

They stopped at the entrance.

Randy stared at the school with the others beside him.

They looked at each other before entering.

They stopped once inside.

"Whoa." Alex said.

There were large multi colored bubble balloon looking things in rows all along the walls.

"You can say that again." Randy said looking at the strange bubble things.

"What are they?" Randal asked as he approached one.

Theresa looked at one. "I don't know..." She replied. She tilted her head and she saw something inside. "I think there's something inside of it."

They looked at her and the group came up to the bubble studying it.

Randy then touch one. His hand went inside the bubble rather easily. "Wha. Your right Theresa." Randy replied as he felt around inside it. "There's some-one in here?"

The inside felt like moving through liquid like jello. Thicker than water but thinner than jello. It was a strange feeling.

Theresa looked at him. "What is this thing?" she asked.

Caramel looked at another. "There's someone in here too!"

"And this one!" Kristy called.

Alex and the other Rachel looked at each other. "I think each of these has a person inside..." she said.

"Let's find out." Randy said as he grabbed a hold of what he believed was someone's arm and pulled.

They didn't move much.

Theresa looked at him.

Randy glanced back at her. "Um ok that's not working." He said, letting go of the person to pull his own arms free from the bubble jello thing.

Randal looked at them.

Theresa looked at him. "Now what?" she asked.

"We have to find whoever did this and stop them." Randy replied, although he was tempted just to look inside the bubble.

They looked around for anyone who could have done this.

Little did they know they were being watched.

Randal looked at the ninja. "Do you think Rachel is in one of these bubbles?" He asked.

"What! No way...I hope." Randy replied glancing at all the rows of bubbles.

Theresa was looking around when she thought she saw something move. She tried to follow it but she soon lost it when something pulled her into a classroom. She gasped but a hand covered her mouth.

Howard bumped into Randal. "Oof- Cunningham we almost search the entire school and haven't found anyone else here!"

Caramel looked at Randy. "What are we going to do? We can't just leave these people here!"

"Actually, you can. All you have to do is turn and leave." a voice spoke up.

They turned and looked up at the balcony.

There stood Rachel who had her hand on Theresa's shoulder which she then removed.

Theresa took this as the time to rush back to the others. "I found Rachel..." she muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rachel was wearing a long flowing blue green shimmering dress. Her hair was down and her eyes had a tint of green to them. Her shoes were the same blue green but looked like cracked glass and were heels. She watched them but they couldn't tell what she was feeling for her face was expressionless.

Randy was a little stun by everything, he definitely knew she wasn't her somewhat normal self. "...Rachel. What happen to you?" He finally asked.

She looked at him. She didn't reply immediately. Then a slightly smirk appeared for a moment but then was gone. "Who says anything happened to me?" she replied.

The others glanced at each other.

"I am glad you figured out my message though." She sat in a throne looking chair that she pulled and waved her hand and the rail to the balcony disappeared.

"Your message?" Randal repeated and glanced at Randy who looked confused.

"I really am glad you all made it. The party can finally begin!" She said now smiling. With a wave of her hand the doors slammed shut and the schools appearance shifted into that of a castle.

The group became startled, glancing around before looking back up at Rachel.

She was smiling and mischievous smile. She gave a small laugh when they were startled by the change. "So, are you going to join my party or try to crash it?" she asked.

The sorcerer watched from the shadows.

Even though Randy felt his mind go blank, he defiantly knew not get on her bad side. "As much I like parties, I don't see one happening here."

She smiled a little at that. "It's really going to take place outside. But I prefer to observe it from in here. I'm sure you'll agree." She replied.

The sorcerer had headed to the towers to start causing some of his chaos.

Randy glanced at the others.

Randal was confused by the whole thing.

There was a loud boom coming from outside.

The silent group looked towards the noise and Randy looked around for a window.

Rachel made a window appear.

Monsters roamed and chaos was everywhere outside.

Randy's eyes widened. "...Ok. I don't see how you can get a party out of an apocalypse." He said glancing back at Rachel.

"Yeah, I think we found our sorcerer...out there." Randal told the group.

"Well technically it's two parties. His and Mine."

The two Cunninghams looked at one another.

"Now this make sense, except for why she's doing this." Randy whispered.

She laid back in her throne. "He said anyone I saw worthy of saving I could bring them here and keep them safe." She said gesturing to the bubbles. "Everyone not worthy is his." she explained. "Now. I'll ask you again. Are you going to stay here and enjoy the safety of my party or go play with the monsters?" she asked seriously.

Randy didn't say anything. He did not like their options and looked at the others.

They looked at each other nervously.

"I vote we stay in here..." Theresa whimpered.

Howard glanced outside. "To be honest. I don't want to go out there." He told them.

"But we can't just give up...can we?" Randy asked.

Randal looked down. "Without Rachel on our side, we have no chance beating the sorcerer."

Theresa was looking around and when she saw some familiar people inside some of the bubbles. "Guys, Look! It's the triplets!"

The group quickly looked towards the bubbles that had the triplets, which as much a Randy would like to help everyone out of Rachel's so called "party" he wasn't sure how.

"That's probably why we didn't hear anything from them." Randal said in a quiet tone.

Howard glanced back Rachel.

She was watching them look at the bubbles. "Do you like those bubbles? I crafted them myself. They are currently keeping everyone in one safe and happy." she explained.

Randy looked at her confused. "...They're what now?"

"Keeping them safe and happy." Rachel repeated.

"For how long?" He asked.

"As long as their inside."

"But you can't just kept people inside these things." Randy said before feeling a tug on his arm.

"What are we going to do?" Howard whispered.

"You rather them be panicking outside with the monsters?" Rachel asked.

"Well no but monsters aren't suppose to exist here, nothing like this is supposed to exist." Randy replied. "But it's not just Norrisville. What about the rest of the world? You can't just put it in a bubble."

Rachel looked at him. "I hadn't even thought of that..." she muttered to herself as she stood up. "I could." she replied.

"Doesn't mean you should." Randy said back and Randal looked up at the ceiling.

Rachel stepped towards the stairs. "And what makes you think you can tell me what to do?" she hissed.

"Me? Nothing. No one really should have to tell someone not to do that."

Rachel summoned one of the bubbles but a small baseball sized one. "It makes them all happy and calm and protected by the sorcerer." she told him. "And you want me to take that away from them?"

"When you say it like that...no." Randy replied while mentally face-palming himself.

"I think he's trying to say is, that the sorcerer is the problem." Randal started to explain. "But since you are working with him...you don't have a problem with this and it's all good. So there's no real freedom. Just live in a bubble for life or with monsters outside."

"I vote inside." Howard whispered.

She watched Randal, her eyes filled with curiosity. "You say that like all they are doing is sleeping in a magic bubble unaware of their surroundings. It may appear that way out here but I can tell you, they aren't." She replied.

Randal raised an eyebrow at her. "They aren't?"

"No. Each person has a unique world that's designed to keep them happy. For example..." She came down the stairs and over to one of the bubbles. "This fellow said that staying home with his mom and cooking sweets all day was what made him happy and therefore that's what he's doing inside." she explained then turned to them. "I could show you."

There was brief moment of hesitation within the group.

"Um...ok." Randal replied, just to humor her and glanced at Randy.

Rachel smiled and approached him. "Tell me... What makes you happy?"

Randy was so happy he was wearing a mask so no one could see his reaction towards Rachel's question.

Randal took a moment to think about it, almost sensing the others waiting for him to reply. "_Ha, If Nightshade never gone to my school, that would of made me happy._" Randal thought to himself but decide to keep it simple which was kind of hard. "A lot of things make me happy. Like hanging with my friends and having fun..."

Rachel listened. As she did a bubble appeared behind the group. Once Randal was done she smiled. She then rather swiftly pushed him backward into the bubble and when he entered he found himself stumbling for balance in his room.

Randal quickly steady himself. "What the...wow." He said while looking around in wonderstruck, he was so busy studying his surroundings, even though it was just his room. He didn't even notice he no longer had wings from the necklace.

Rachel walked past the now flipping out group and into the bubble with him. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It's pretty cool." Randal admitted with a smile. "How does this even work?"

"magic." she replied. "The world can bend to your will, summon anything your heart so desires." she explained as she summoned a small cupcake and held it out towards him.

He glanced at her and the cupcake for a moment and then took it. "It's real?" He said in surprise. "Wait. Let me guess, this is also magic?"

She nodded. "Indeed. It's as real as you and I."

Randal then sighed. "I can see why no one would actually want leave these...bubble worlds."

She nodded. "Not with the sorcerer out there."

He glanced at her. "He's not supposed to be here...Once he's done out there, he will probably come in here."

"I won't let him." she replied.

"...Didn't he gave you these powers?" He asked.

She sighed. "...these, yes. Mine, no." she replied.

Randal looked at the cupcake he was holding. "Then...You know what I'm getting at, right?"

She looked up at him. "That this isn't going to last?" She asked with a sigh.

Randal then nodded as ate the small cupcake.

She turned toward the door. "Thank you for the warning. But there's not a lot I can do about it."

"What?" Randal almost choked. "Now that's not entirely true."

She kept her back to him. "Isn't it?" she replied. "He can control me so easily..."

Randal stared at her a little agitated, he thought he was getting through to her but apparently she just gave him the answer that he wasn't, thanks to the sorcerer. "But isn't there a way, you can break free from it?"

Rachel turned him her eyes glowing green and smirking. "No. I can't."

Randal stepped back from her. "I guess you have a pretty tight connection or should I say control?" He said, seeing that he needed to get out to the others.

She smirked and blasted him with her stank.

Randal gasped in pain as he smacked into the wall and sort of glanced up at her.

She was grinning. With a wave of her hand their surroundings started changing.

The walls and floor became cold thick stone.

She stopped at the door. "Good luck getting free now." she said before walking through the door and shutting it and it becoming like the rest of the walls.

Randal stared at the wall, a little shocked by what she did but this only proved to him that he really needed to get out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Randy and the others saw Rachel coming out of the bubble but there was no sign of Randal leaving. "Where's Randal?"

Her eyes seemed back normal now. "Still inside. He wanted to explore a little bit." She replied.

Randal was trying to get the door to come back, feeling around the cold stone.

The group outside, uncomfortably glanced at one and other.

"Oh. He sure picked fine time for that." Randy said quietly.

"You can go get him."

Randy looked at her. "...I can? He asked, hesitating a little.

"Any of you could."

The group was quiet.

"Ok. I'll go get him." Randy replied, heading towards the bubble.

Rachel watched.

Randal felt the wall vibrate and stepped back from it.

Randy then went into the bubble leaving the others behind.

Rachel watched.

Randal quickly saw that it wasn't Rachel walking into the room. "What...are you doing? We have to get out of here!" He exclaimed, startling Randy.

"What are talking about? I came here to get you."

Rachel then turned the others her eyes glowing green. "Know that their out of the way I can deal with all of you."

Randy watched Randal tried to get through the door but it turned back to stone.

Randal was silent, trying to see if he could summon something like Rachel did with the cupcake.

"I vote we start running." Howard whispered while stepping closer to his sister.

"I would if I were you." Rachel replied. She blasted at them.

The group scattered from her blast and began to run for cover.

Rachel blasted at them.

Some fell to the floor but Debby quickly tried to help them back up.

Vines came up from the floors and reached for them.

Heidi swapped at the vines with her paws that she remember she still had and Debby made sure the group was together.

Other Rachel did too.

While the group were fighting for their freedom, the two Cunninghams were trying to get out of their tombstone like room.

Rachel was trying to catch the others.

Randy and Randal couldn't hear the others as they sometimes call for help while dodging Rachel. Nothing but silence.

Randy looked at Randal, who was still quiet, not moving but he did hold his hands out. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring him, Randal closed his eyes trying to focus on the wall until his head hurt. "Augh, I'm trying to make the door." Randal replied but Randy had no idea what he meant.

Vines tied Kristy and Alex down.

Debby tried to do a hit and run but was starting to get tired of doing it.

Howard then tripped and fell half way into the bubble.

"Howard!" Randy exclaimed.

"Oh. Cunningham what's taking you so long to get out of here?" He questioned them not acknowledging they all were in danger.

Rachel noticed and blasted Howard in all the way and continued fighting the others.

"Ow!" Howard yipped as he hit the side of the wall with his head.

Randy helped him up.

"Great. We are trapped in here." Randal mumbled and looked at the two. "Rachel was under the sorcerer's control the entire time and now we're stuck in here."

"What about that thing you were doing earlier?" Randy asked.

Randal glanced down and sadly shook his head no.

Rachel had finally caught mostly everyone.

Debby, Heidi, and the other her were the only ones still free.

Some of girls hid in the corners to catch their breath.

Debby kept watch for Rachel, knowing she wasn't too far from them.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~!" She called as she looked around.

The remaining of the group looked around.

Quickly, Debby signal the others to sneak way as she covered their backs with Heidi as backup.

AU Rachel ran and cut some of the others free and ran to hide.

Heidi quickly did the same while Debby watched around.

Rachel tried to catch them.

Seeing the others running, Debby went from behind Rachel and jumped at her.

"Get off me!" she cried.

"No! You have to stop this." Debby responded.

"No!"

Debby spit some of Rachel's hair out of her mouth as she give her a bear hug to squeeze the air out of her.

Rachel gasped for air, trying to get her off.

Debby refused to let go.

Heidi came back when she saw Debby fighting and it look like she was winning.

"GET! OFF!" she cried and set on fire.

There was a scream.

Debby couldn't stand the fire burning her and dropped off Rachel and rolled on the ground away from her.

Rachel was furious. She blasted fire at her.

Debby scrambled away, trying to put out the fire on her arms.

While Randy and Randal were trying to find a way out.

There was a slurping sound coming from behind them and the two looked at Howard, who was now sitting on a small mountain of useless stuff.

"...Howard...How did you even...?"

Howard looked at them. "I don't know, just wanted something and there it was." He explained.

Rachel blasted at them.

Debby and Heidi were blown back.

Rachel cornered them.

The two girls looked up at her in fear as they felt the wall against their backs.

While this was happening, the three boys were waiting behind the things Howard summoned for a small bomb placed on the stone wall that the door was.

Rachel was about to blast them when her twin tackled her.

Heidi gasped seeing the two fight and help Debby out of the corner.

The two Rachel's struggled with each other.

"...I'll go help the others. You help our Rachel." Debby instructed and left Heidi to go break up the fight.

Sorceress Rachel struggled to get cat Rachel off of her.

Heidi's tail whipped around nervously, standing by to help while Debby made sure the others were ok.

She finally threw cat Rachel off.

Heidi then easily pounced on Sorceress Rachel and off of her again, trying to keep her down.

She tried to get back up but cat Rachel pounced and knocked her back.

Heidi seemed to go into cat mode but stopped when she smelled something terrible. Also like a skunk.

The Rachel's looked around.

A smoke bomb exploded not too far from them. Instead of the ninja, it was Howard, who stepped out into the open and kind of waved at them.

Rachel growled. "How did you escape?!"

"Wow. Howard with the smoke bomb. Didn't see that coming." the other commented.

"Little team work and TNT." Howard replied.

A red scarf wrapped around Rachel. "And that's a we." Randy said from behind her.

She struggled in his grasp. She growled and set on fire.

Randy went into ninja rage and began to pull her in.

She let him. She watched him carefully.

He then brought her up close, trying to find out how she was being controlled. "Don't worry... I'm not going to kiss you since you're under the sorcerer's control and all."

She stayed silent and just watched him.

Randy went quiet and Randal walked out beside Howard.

He hadn't noticed she had gotten her arm free and stabbed his side with a small crystal dagger.

Randy's fire rage slowly faded as he felt the pain in his side. He looked at her.

Her eyes were a bright green and she glared at him angrily.

"Randy she's under his control. She will kill you!" Randal yelled in the background.

Randy flinched as he pushed her back from himself.

She broke free of the scarf and rushed at him with the dagger.

Randy dodged her while taking out a sai to block her.

Rachel swung again.

Randy ducked, placing his hand on his stinging wound and kicked at Rachel's leg.

She fell and growled in annoyance.

Randal ran towards them while Randy tackled her in attempts to take the dagger away.

The crystals fastened the dagger to her hand and she tried to hit him again.

Randy gasped. He was trying to avoid the blade and grabbed her wrist with the dagger and swung a punch towards her.

A shard stabbed through his hand. She kicked him off.

Randy rolled to the side while squeezing his hand in pain. "Augh! ...Sweet ninja." He cried, his face paled at the sight of his hand.

She shot the crystals towards him.

Almost like a black blur Randal swiped Randy out of her line of fire, leaving a few feathers behind.

Rachel growled.

Randal kept running and glanced back.

Howard already headed for covered but it didn't stop him from telling the others to, "Run!"

Rachel blasted at them again trying to stop them.

Randal and Randy were blown to the side, making them bumble into one of the bubbles.

Rachel growled in annoyance.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The two fell down inside.

Randal quickly realized they were in some kind of room. "We're in the bubble...We have to go, now! Come on." he said, but stopped when he saw that Randy wasn't doing too well. "Randy?"

"I'm awake..." He replied, trying to get up.

Randal helped him up.

Rachel entered the bubble after them and saw them. She ran after them.

The two boys saw her coming and hurried out of sight as the room seem to change.

Rachel was trying to catch up.

"This way." Randal directed as they headed back towards the door.

"Who's even here?" Randy asked while trying to stop the bleeding with some bandages he summoned.

They were suddenly pulled to the side. When they turned to see by who Nightshade was standing there.

"Nightshade." They both said in surprise.

Though it took Randy a moment to realize it wasn't his Nightshade.

"What are you two doing here?!"

"We fell in here by accident but Rachel's trying to kill everyone." Randal quickly explained.

"Right now, it's just us." Randy added and leaned against the wall.

"So she's in here too?"

Randy slightly coughed.

"Yeah. She should be right behind." Randal replied and glanced behind himself.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" She asked. She noticed Randy's condition.

"I think so." Randal replied and turned his attention to Randy to help wrap up his wounds.

"And if he doesn't, we can follow my trail..." Randy said while Randal suddenly stopped and just stared at the suit, from the waist down was almost soaked...

Nightshade looked at him concerned. "You shouldn't keep pushing yourself. From the looks of it you've already lost a lot of blood." She said.

Rachel was watching from the roof.

Randy glanced at nightshade and flinched as his wound was finished being wrapped up.

"Yeah. The adrenaline was a big part in how you could still move but now it's just going to get bad if we don't get you medical attention." Randal said.

Vines snuck up on them by crawling on the ground and looked normal. They placed themselves in such a way that Randy was on one side and nightshade and Randal on the other. They suddenly burst into flames cutting them off from Randy.

"What the- No!" Randal exclaimed while looking around.

Randy gasped and pressed himself back from the flames.

Rachel came up behind him. "Caught you." She said with a smirk. She made a crystal sword in her hands.

Nightshade's eyes widened.

Randy felt his body tremble as he turned around, and hold his good hand up in a fist as defense. "...800 years and this is how you're going to fight me?"

Randal looked at the vines on fire.

She smirked. "Not personally being here is a little bit of an issue." she replied.

"What's stopping you? I'm not going anywhere." Randy asked while dropping an ice bomb behind his back.

A vine caught the bomb and incased it in crystals.

She smirked and used the vines to make him fall.

Randy grunt as he met the ground, close to the burning flames.

Randal was trying to stump out the fire while trying to summon something to stop Rachel.

Nightshade tried to put the fire out too.

She smirked. She blasted a line of crystals at him and he braced himself for the impact only to realize... It never came.

Randy slowly looked up at her in anticipation while Randal stared at them.

"Come on! Kill him!" she exclaimed frustrated that the crystal stopped.

Randy's eyes widened in panic at her words, even though it wasn't exactly her own, and tried to move away. "...R-Rachel?"

She tried to move forward to make it stab him only for it to shrink and make it unable to reach him. She growled. She made the crystal vanish and grabbed a dagger and tried to stab him only for her legs to refuse to move. She growled. "Come on! Obey me!" She cried in pain when the mark burned her and she collapsed. She then tried to stab him as she crawled towards him.

Randy flinched as he felt the fire trying to eat at his back. But tried to stop her from stabbing him. "Rachel."

She seemed to be losing control of herself as everything refused to move toward him. The mark burned brighter and she cried in pain. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green.

"Obey me!" she yelled at herself angrily only for herself to respond, "I...won't l-let you...h-harm him anymore!" the voice was weak but held determination in it.

She tried to move forward to attack randy.

It was slow and not really getting anywhere.

Randy had now noticed the strange flash of light by Rachel's neck, although he wasn't sure if it was just the lights playing tricks on his eyes or he was starting to see things due to blood lost. He then forced himself to get up, only making it half way before stopping and looked at her.

She was struggling and the mark burned even brighter and she went limp.

Randy slowly began to move towards her.

"...Randy don't!" Randal called out, making him stop.

Nightshade watched. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

It seemed to take Randy a little bit of time to reply as he stared at Rachel in concern. "I'm ok...There's something on...Rachel's neck." He weakly replied.

"Can you see what it is?"

"Like a light, not sure." He said and then tried to get a better look but almost fell over while doing it.

"Be careful!" Nightshade told him.

Rachel gave a small moan.

Randy moved to Rachel's side, cautiously looking down at her neck.

It was a green symbol like mark that seemed to be burned into her neck. The surrounding area was red and looked scorched by it burning her.

"...It's like a brand." Randy said, not sure how he could remove it.

Randal glanced at Nightshade.

"A brand?" She repeated confused.

"Um a tattoo?" Randal questioned.

"I don't know. It's in her skin." Randy replied and then carefully sat back.

She started to stir.

Randy kind of glanced at Rachel, seeing that she was about to wake up but didn't move.

"That's it. We have to get though." Randal said as he used his foot to quickly push away some burning vines.

The vines shrank away from his foot and the fire started to die out.

Carefully Randal approached them, his eyes caught sight of the mark on Rachel. "I see it." He whispered.

Rachel started to get up.

"Look out!" nightshade called.

Randal jumped back from her and glanced at Randy, who moved back.

Rachel noticed the two of them. Her eyes were a bright green. She watched them carefully.

The two exchanged an uneasy glance.

Randy slowly began to get up.

She was weak and shaking. She slowly lifted her hand up.

Randy looked at her hand, tempted to take it but instead took a step back.

Seeing this she placed her hand on the back of her neck and it started glowing with a bright white light.

The two boys slightly looked away from the light, mostly Randy.

She then collapsed again when she finish but remained conscious. Her eyes turned back to their normal blue. She panted slightly.

The two watched Rachel and slowly moved towards her.

Randy then spoke up. "Rachel?"

She slowly looked up. Her vision was blurred and her head was throbbing. She felt like she was going to faint. She felt sore all over and like she was sick. She gave a small weak whimper but blacked out faintly hearing Randy and Randal calling out to her as everything faded into nothingness.

Randy had now gotten down on his knees beside Rachel and weakly used his good hand to pull her up from the floor.

"Easy there, remember your still hurt." Randal said as he noticed Randy started to tremble.

Rachel was barely breathing.

"...No. Rachel Please. Don't." Randy whispered, trying to keep himself together. Although not really listening to Randal.

"...I should be able to help both of you out with my ninja suit. But first we need to go." Randal said as he tried to help with carrying Rachel.

But Randy almost lost his cheese when Randal try to separate them. He didn't wanted to let Rachel go.

Rachel's heart was beating steadily. She was completely limp.

Suddenly Randal found Rachel almost being dropped into his arms and saw that Randy was lying flat on his back with his eyes partly closed. "Aw Randy. Now you choose to black out." He said.

Feverishly Randy moved and looked up at him. "You know. I can still hear you." He muttered.

Nightshade stepped over and looked at him. "Can you stand?" she asked, concerned.

"I might. If I can get up." Randy replied. He tried to get up but fell back down. "...help."

She offered him her hand.

Randy took a hold of her hand. Though his grasp was weak.

She helped him up and let him lean on her for support.

"Thanks." Randy said to her.

"Welcome. Now let's get out of here."

Randal then lead them out of the place with Rachel almost cradled in his arms.

The others had been watching and waiting outside the bubble.

Nightshade helped Randy through. Once Nightshade stepped out of the bubble, it vanished with a pop.

Randy glanced back at were the bubble was, while Randal laid Rachel down to put his ninja mask on.

"Is she still controlled?" Theresa asked.

"I'm not sure. She might be free from it." Randal replied as he clasped his hands together and began to use the art of healing on Rachel.

"Then why risk her attacking us?!" Howard exclaimed.

His eyes widened as he immediately stopped. Quickly, Randal turned around to heal Randy, who was just staring at him.

Rachel was breathing slowly.

The other Rachel stepped towards her but Alex stopped her.

Randy anxiously tried to look over at Rachel, his dimension Rachel.

Rachel started to stir.

They instantly stepped away from her incase.

Randal turned towards Rachel, since he had finished healing Randy's wounds, though it really didn't restore his energy.

But Randy forced himself to stay alert, especially now.

She slowly opened her eyes and everything sort of swayed. She gave a small whimper as she tried to sit up.

It seemed that everyone held their breath for a moment, while watching Rachel.

Randy felt his heart hurt at the sight, not being able to help.

Randal took a step towards her.

She looked up at him and her eyes flickered from green to blue and did that for a couple of seconds before stopping at blue. She weakly held out her hand hoping he'd help her up.

Randal felt like he was being judged as he made his decision and took her hand to help her up.

She smiled slightly as she stood up but seeing the others tense up and scoot back made her cringe.

She looked around at the group her eyes stopping and landing on Randy. She could see his the blood from his wounds.

She already had tears in her eyes seeing the others distrust but seeing how the sorcerer used her to hurt Randy this bad felt like it was worse than death.

Her legs buckled out from underneath her causing her to collapse back to the ground. Her eyes started flickering again.

Green, blue, green, blue.

Randal looked down at her, unsure if he should try to heal as seeing that her eyes were changing between the two colors.

Randy closed his eyes but as soon as he did, dropped against Nightshade.

Nightshade gasped and quickly caught him. "Randal! Help!"

Randal looked at her.

Those were two words he wasn't expecting to hear but once seeing that Randy was down, he knew it was for a good reason.

He came over to them. "Randy! Can you hear me?" He said but Randy didn't respond. Randal checked Randy's pulse, his breathing was quiet.

Rachel watched fearfully and glanced at the others who watched randy with worry. She stood and started to back away fearfully. She couldn't afford hurting any of them anymore. Her eyes kept flickering.

"...His pulse is weak but he should be ok for a bit." Randal said and glanced towards the others before noticing Rachel trying to leave.

Rachel stood by the door trying to keep in control.

"We need to find the sorcerer. It's the only way to stop this." Randal said and stood up.

Rachel glanced at him. "He'll hurt you." she finally spoke.

Randal glanced at Randy, who was unconscious and back at her. "He already has." He replied. "We have to cut off the source."

She looked to the side. "If you insist..."

Randal raised an eyebrow at her. "I think we should run. Like right now." he said to the others.

"Go! I'll try to keep him from taking me over!"

Randal quickly lead the group out of the castle into the apocalypse, waiting outside.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The sorcerer saw the others quickly follow except nightshade who guarded Randy.

Randal handed some smoke bombs over to the others. "You might need these."

They took them.

Randal then began to track down the sorcerer, knowing he would be waiting for them.

The Sorcerer watched patiently. He smirked.

Randal made sure the group stayed together as they closed in on the sorcerer. "We know you're watching us!" He called out.

"And I know you know." he replied. He stood on top of a building.

Randal glanced up towards his voice and narrowed his eyes.

"if Rachel didn't fight back so much you'd all be dead by now..."

Randal slightly looked back at the others, who seem to be silent. He then moved forward and took out a sword. "...You sure like to talk a lot. You better enjoy it."

"Are you threatening me?"

Howard glanced at the others when Randal didn't reply.

"I asked you a question boy!" he blasted at Randal.

Randal narrowly dodge the blast while the others quickly moved out of the way. He then darted towards the sorcerer.

He tried to hit him again.

The sword deflected the hit while Randal slid under it and threw an ice bomb at him.

He deflected it.

Randal slightly growled, fire then spun around him as he went into ninja rage. Not noticing his wings giving him the extra boot as he shot a fire ball at him.

He quickly defended himself as a duplicate tried to hit Randal from behind but Rachel had come out there.

"No!" She yelled and took the hit and destroyed the duplicate.

Randal looked towards Rachel after hearing her outcry.

Howard ran towards the sorcerer from behind.

He turned and blasted Howard backward.

Rachel was panting and turned towards the sorcerer.

Howard yipped and fell on the ground.

Randal faced the sorcerer and tried to punch him.

He grabbed his wrist and started to grip it tightly.

Randal flinched in pain and looked at him. His ninja rage suddenly disappeared as he turned his back on the sorcerer, doing what Rachel had showed him in how to defend himself from Nightshade and threw him over.

The sorcerer gasped in surprise.

After seeing the sorcerer down, Heidi quickly went and helped her brother up.

The sorcerer tried to get up.

Rachel came over, watching.

Randal shot a glare down at him and threw a punch at his back.

The others slowly came closer.

The sorcerer tried to get Rachel to help him but she refused. "I'm not helping you hurt any more people."

A shadow of a sword hung over the sorcerer.

The others stared at Randal as he pinned him down with it.

He growled in annoyance.

Rachel looked at Randal.

"...Are you going to kill him?" Howard whispered but everyone could hear it.

Randal didn't say anything but he definitely looked like he wanted to punch the sorcerer lights out.

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder. "Randal..." She tried. She was worried about this going too far. She didn't want Randal to have blood on his hands. Even if the blood belonged to the guilty.

Randal seemed to tremble under Rachel's hand and glanced at her.

"This isn't right. Even if does deserve it. I know what's like to have the blood of someone on your hands and conscious... I don't want you to have to deal with that too..." she said softly.

Randal looked to the side. What she had told him wavered his decision. "But... Now what do we do with him?"

"This." She removed the power balls from him and quickly encased them in diamonds and let Nicki handle them to get rid of them.

The sorcerer growled feeling his control starting to fade. "You haven't won anything..." He growled.

Rachel looked at him. "We stopped you from taking this world over and that's enough for me."

"I agree. You're done here." Randal said, looking down at the sorcerer.

The others glanced at one another.

He quickly tried to take over Rachel.

She gasped as her eyes flickered back and forth.

Randal saw what the sorcerer was trying to do and clinched his fist. Without another thought, Randal struck him on the jaw.

He blacked out.

Rachel had squeezed her eyes shut.

Randal took a breath and looked at Rachel. "...Rachel?"

She didn't respond for a moment.

She opened her eyes and they were green.

She was fighting it though.

It kept flickering.

Back and forth.

Green then blue.

She managed to grab her locket and forced herself to press it on the mark and it stung like crazy but the spell broke and the mark vanished.

She panted as her eyes turned blue. She then almost collapsed.

Randal gasped and quickly help support her from falling.

She panted and looked at Randal. "I need...to see Randy..."

Randal slowly nodded. "Alright. Hang on." He said. Scooping her up, so they would get to Randy faster.

She held onto him.

They left the group and rushed back to the school.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rachel silently hoped he was alright.

Randal walked into the school with Rachel.

It was quiet inside, Randy was still where they last left him with Nightshade.

Randy's face looked pale even with the ninja suit still on, and he wasn't awake.

Rachel's eyes widened.

Nightshade looked up at them. "He hasn't moved..."

Randal slightly swallowed at the sight, he was worried that something like this would happen but he didn't think Randy would slip into a coma, maybe he was just unconscious...

He then let Rachel down.

Rachel made her way over quickly and carefully. She looked down at him. She pulled the mask off and let out a sob when she saw how badly he was really hurt.

Where she had stabbed him was still pumping blood slightly, so was his hand.

The stab in the side looked worse than they thought.

It looked like she had stabbed him and then dragged it downward. It was a deep gash starting at his rib cage area and stopped near the start of his leg.

She was sobbing hard as she looked at his injures. She felt so useless and like it was all her fault. She turned away.

Nightshade looked at Randal nervously. "We need to tend to these."

Randal looked at Nightshade. "I know." He replied walking over to Randy. "But...he lost a lot of blood...Do you think any hospitals will be still running?"

"Maybe... I'm not sure." She replied sadly.

Randal then dug into his ninja suit, pulling out some strips of cloths. "We can patch him up with these." He said, handing some to her.

She started trying to wrap them up.

Randy seemed to fidget when they touched up his injuries, especially the nasty one on his side.

Randal looked at him.

Rachel looked over. "R-Randy?" She crawled over slowly.

Nightshade glanced at her.

Randy winced as his eyes somewhat opened. His breathing started to pick up slightly as he became more aware of the situation.

Rachel wasn't sure if she should try to help, seeing as she was the one who caused this...

"Hang on Randy. I'm checking to see if the hospital is still open..." Nightshade told him.

Randy didn't remember his wounds hurting this bad or bad enough for a hospital. "...R-Rachel?" He asked.

Randal glanced at Rachel.

She came over. "I'm here..." She said softly.

Randy faintly smiled for a second. "...I thought I heard your voice."

"To be honest it was probably nightshade's..." She gave a small laugh. "But still... I'm not leaving you..." She said with a slight wry smile.

Randy noticed his ninja suit was off, which explained why he felt so weak. He then peered up at Rachel, seeing her eyes were blue, literally and maybe metaphorically blue. "...Did we win?"

"Yeah...We did. We won. He's gone."

"For real? W-ow." He said, slightly flinching.

"Well at least from this world."

The illusion of the castle had started to fade and the people started waking from the bubbles and the said now empty bubbles vanished.

Everything was turning to normal.

Randal watched the people moved about before looking at Nightshade.

Randy sighed as his eyes closed, just resting them.

She was calling the hospital.

Kitty and Rose came over super confused.

Randal decided to try and explain what happened to Kitty and Rose.

They looked at Randy.

Rachel stayed beside him.

Nightshade looked up. "The hospital isn't answering..."

Randal ran his fingers though his hair, seeing Randy might go unconscious again or worse. "This isn't...maybe we could take him there?"

"It wouldn't be wise to move him..." nightshade said.

Rachel looked at her. "I can go there and get someone..."

"...Are you sure?" Randal asked, noticing Randy barely stirred at her offer.

She looked down at Randy and back at Randal. "I can't sit by and do nothing while watching him slip out of my grasp. I've already lost enough people I loved in my life. I'm not losing another when I can do something about it."

Randal nodded his head. "Then you better go. We'll watch him."

She nodded and shakily stood up.

Randal worriedly watched Rachel. He couldn't believe after everything that she went through, she was now going to go by herself to get help. "Maybe someone could go with you?" He suggested.

"Yeah...That would probably help..." she replied, trying not to fall over.

Quickly, Randal went over to help Rachel. "You still have that smoke bomb?" He asked her.

"I think so." She replied.

She looked exhausted and weak yet determination shone in her eyes. She looked like a small breeze would knock her over but she marched on.

Randal admired her determination, unfortunately he knew this just meant they needed to hurry.

She smoke bombed to the hospital.

The place seemed to be up and running, but busy. People running around.

"Try to get someone to talk to." Rachel told Randal as she headed over to try to talk to someone.

Randal turned and tried to stop one of workers there. "Excuse sir! Sir!" He called out, running after him.

"Ma'am, excuse me!" Rachel tried but wasn't heard.

Rachel kept trying and seeing how Randal was struggling to she huffed and climbed onto a chair and stood. "Hey!" She yelled catching the attention of a couple of the doctors. "I need someone to help me!" she explained.

Randal almost bumped into a nurse while looking towards Rachel.

"Please, my friend at the school needs medical attention ASAP."

Randal then spoke up. "It's true! He lost a lot of blood."

The two doctors glanced at one and other. "We will get an ambulance ready." The one said, singling a nurse.

"Thank you!" She said as she started to get down and her vision suddenly got spots in them and she swayed and started to fall off the chair.

Randal saw her falling. "Rachel!" He called out but a man caught her from touching the floor.

The man wore a cowboy hat and had red orange hair and long moustache.

Rachel groaned. Everything swayed in her vision and she passed out. She was pale and looked frail and weak.

The doctors rushed up to him, to tend to Rachel while an ambulance was sent to the school.

He let them tend to her but seemed almost protective of her? He held her gently and caringly as if he knew her.

Randal began to follow them, watching where they were taking her. Although he had no idea who the cowboy was.

They took Rachel from the cowboy and laid her in a bed. She whimpered.

Randal stood outside her room. "I hope she's ok...and Randy." He said to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Meanwhile at the school, the ambulance arrived with its sirens on and flashing, looking for the injured kid.

Nightshade looked over. "Over here! Quickly!" she called.

They came up to them. One brought up the stretcher as the other checked on Randy, he was in critical condition and they quickly loaded him in the vehicle.

"We'll meet you there." Nightshade said.

Randy barely heard her before everything seemed to go kind of wonky as they headed back to the hospital.

Rachel woke up hearing a fainting beeping beside her. "Wh-what happened?"

"Easy. You went unconscious from what looks like... exhaustion." A nurse said while reading Rachel's condition on the clipboard. "But you need to rest." She said.

Randal tried to peek through the window.

She looked at the nurse and gave a small nod. "O-okay... What about... My friend?" She questioned weakly.

"You're friend? Do you mean the one standing outside?" She asked, referring to Randal.

She slightly glanced over. "He is a friend of mine but he's not the one I'm asking about. I told them he was hurt at the school..."

"At the school... Oh. I'm sorry. Last I heard was that their bringing him in." The nurse replied.

She nodded. "Can I see my friend outside?" She asked.

The nurse thought for a moment. "Alright." She said and let Randal in.

"Hi..." She greeted weakly.

"Hi. So how are you doing?" Randal asked.

"Okay...I guess."

"...You're worried about him?"

"Yeah..."

"I think they should be here soon." Randal said.

"I hope so."

While they were sort of talking, the ambulance had pulled in.

They rushed Randy into the ER, although the one nurse went to find him a blood bag that match his blood type.

Rachel lied on her bed as she talked with Randal.

Randy's eyes blinked as he saw a piercing bright light. "...oh no..." But to his relief it was just a normal lamp light.

A doctor approached him trying to ask some simple questions while other checked his wounds.

Randy whimpered, feeling weak and restless.

Rachel sighed as she lied there feeling absolutely useless.

The nurse came back and told Randal it was time to let Rachel rest.

While Randy finally received a blood transfusion.

It didn't seem to bother him, it was quick but they needed to be since it was an emergency situation and they watched him as slowly started to become stable, stable enough give him anesthesia to work on his other injuries.

Rachel soon fell asleep.

Once Randy went under, the doctors worked on him.

Although they had a lot of questions in what had happened to this boy, with such strange valuable crystal fragments found in his hand and such.

They stayed in the room, working on him into the night.

Rachel would wake up in a cold sweat on and off through the night.

After a long night, morning finally came.

They then placed Randy in a room to rest.

Rachel ended up not being able to sleep and just lied in bed.

Some of the group had stayed in the waiting room from the night before. All back to their normal selves.

A nurse went to check on Rachel.

She sighed as she sat on her bed.

The nurse walked in. "Hello. How are you doing today?"

She didn't look up from her lap. "I couldn't sleep..."

"I'm sorry to hear." The nurse said. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"How's my friend?"

"Recovering...What ever happened to him? They say it's almost a miracle that he made it here." The nurse asked.

Another nurse was monitoring Randy, who was starting to wake up.

Rachel didn't look up. "Someone tried to kill us...The one responsible for that apocalypse..." It was kind of true...

"...Who could have done such a thing?" She questioned almost to herself, leaving a glass of water beside Rachel.

"A terrible man corrupted by his evil selfish desires..."

Randy opened his eyes, finding himself laying on a white sheet bed.

IV and other tubes things he couldn't quite identify were attached to his arms.

He wasn't sure where he was but he slightly glanced about for his ninja mask.

"...Is he awake and can I see him?"

Seeing the way Rachel had behaved, she agreed to go check. After a little bit she then returned. "Good news. Your friend is awake but they say he's not ready for visitors."

They were trying to make him comfortable, and adjusted his medicine.

Rachel nodded. "Ok..."

"If you're interested, you can see your other friends?" She asked.

"Yes please..."

She went and let them in.

Randal then walked in with a mix of the group members following in. "Hey."

"Hi..."

They all kind of huddled around her but not too close. "We heard what had happened. Are you ok?" Debby asked.

She brushed the question off. "I'll be fine..."

Randal then change the subject from Rachel. "...Have you heard anything about Randy?"

"He's awake."

"That's a good sign. We haven't heard from the doctors yet that we could see him."

"yeah..."

After a little bit, there was a knock on the door, making the group turn and look at a nurse.

"I thought you would like to know you can see your friend now."

Rachel quickly stood and almost fell over.

One of the girls help Rachel as the nurse suddenly pushed a wheelchair over to her.

She sat in it.

They headed over to Randy's room where he was resting.

He lifted his head up when he caught a glimpse of them.

Rachel sighed with relief when she saw him awake. She came over in her wheel chair next to his bed. "Hi."

Randy looked at her and the wheelchair. "Hey... what happened to you?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly groggy.

"Just too weak to walk..." she replied softly.

"...so I guess we're not going home today?"

"Probably not."

Randy sighed, a little disappointed but he couldn't complain too much...at least he was alive.

The others were waiting outside the room.

"Once we recover we can work on the portal..."

Randy nodded his head but felt a stinging coming from his side as he did. "Yeah...can't wait." He said, giving a thumbs up.

"Me either." she said with a soft smile. "Just rest for now. I am going to go talk with the others."

He smiled. "Ok...maybe you could ask Randal if he could bring some...clothes?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." Randy said while watching her.

She smiled before leaving the room in her chair.

He then laid his head back in his pillow and sighed.

The others looked at Rachel, when she came into hallway. "Is he ok?"

"He's doing better than he was..." She replied.

"Is he resting now?" Howard asked.

"Yeah."

"...At least he's ok." One of others said as a nurse quietly walked by them.

"Yeah. He wanted to talk to you for a second Randal." Rachel told him.

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh ok..." Randal replied and headed to the room.

Rachel relaxed in her chair.

Randy was a little surprised to see Randal walking in but still greeted him with a wave.

"Hey, I heard you wanted to talk to me about something." Randal said.

"I did?...Oh right. I was wondering if you could bring some clothes...for when I leave." He explained.

Randal mildly chuckled. "Ok, sure if that's all. I'll let you rest."

"Thanks." Randy said, watching him leave as a nurse walked in.

Rachel was talking with the others.

Randal rejoined the group but of course not going unnoticed as the others kind of looked at him.

Rachel smiled softly. "Don't know about you guys but I'm tired."

"Then we'll let you go rest up." Heidi said, taking a step back with her brother.

"Thanks...Randal can you help me back to my room please?"

"Sure." Randal replied and pushed Rachel in the wheelchair back to her room.

She was fighting to stay awake.

A nurse popped in. "I'll take it from here. Thanks." She said as she sent Randal out and helped Rachel into the bed.

She waved slightly at Randal, letting the nurse help her.

He waved before, heading off to meet the others.

She soon fell asleep.

Randy was now asleep in his room, the others headed back to their homes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rachel was calmer now but still struggled in her sleep.

The clouds in the sky became dusky, looking as if it was going to rain. Again.

A boom of thunder jerked Rachel awake and her heart monitor was beeping rapidly as she panted in her cold sweat.

Randy kind of woke up from the sound of thunder, but it was the nurse that came to check on Rachel.

She was paleish in the light and her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Are you alright hon?" The nurse asked in a concerned tone.

Rachel looked over at her. "..." She didn't really reply. She was so shaken.

The lady went up to her, taking a cloth and gently patting her head.

She let her quietly.

The nurse then stopped and checked her heart rate on the heart monitor.

It was going back to normal.

"Hmm. Do you need anything?" She asked.

She slowly shook her head.

"...ok...let me know if you do." She said, slowly stepping away from Rachel.

She just nodded. Her usually bright sapphire eyes were darker and more distant than usual.

The nurse walked out of the room but didn't stray too far from her room.

Randy had no choice but to rest, listening to the rain over the beeping sound that the heart monitor made.

Rachel couldn't sleep but laid down on the bed, silently watching the rain.

"_...at least I have a bed._" Randy thought to himself as the lightning flash reflected on the windows.

She sighed as she tried to get up but couldn't.

It could of been the medicine or the sound of the rain, probably not, but Randy fell back to sleep.

Rachel looked out the window and gasped, falling off her bed when she swore she saw the sorcerer standing behind her in her reflection.

She realized that they hadn't changed her outfit and left her in her dress she had been wearing when she was being controlled...

The nurse heard the noise and rushed into the room when she saw Rachel on the floor. "Are you ok?"

She slowly nodded.

She then helped Rachel up.

She looked up at the nurse and gave a small quick smile.

The nurse kind of smiled. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" She asked.

"...company..."

"...I can stay if you want?"

"...ok."

She then helped Rachel onto the bed and pulled up a chair.

She glanced at the window again slightly but quickly looked away.

The nurse noticed. "Is the storm bothering you?"

"I love the rain... It's...something else."

"Hmm..." The nurse looked towards the window, seeing the rain the drops running down the glass.

She turned her back to it.

"...Do you want me to close the curtains?"

"...yes please..."

She then went and closed the two curtains shut. "There...do you want to...talk?"

"What about?"

"Anything you like." She replied. "I'm surprised no one gave you a change of clothes."

"Me too..." She replied, wishing she could burn this dress.

"Although the clothes here is not very...tasteful." She said, trying to make conversation.

She smiled slightly at that. "true."

Thunder rumbled over the hospital.

"That sounds close."

"Yeah..."

The nurse sighed.

Randy was still asleep.

Rachel was thinking about back home and hoped they were ok.

Soon there was a loud beeping noise coming from the nurse, who pulled a small radio like device out of her pocket."...I'll be right back." She said while pressing a few buttons.

She nodded in understanding.

The lady left the room in a hurry, leaving Rachel alone.

She hoped randy was ok.

After some time later, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards Rachel's room.

She looked up.

"Everything's ok, it was just a false alarm." The nurse called out as she walked in.

"That's good."

Meanwhile Randy had woken up from a nightmare but once seeing his surroundings he knew this nightmare was partly true. He quietly tried to pull up his blanket covers.

Rachel looked down. "Is my friend ok?"

"He appeared to be alright when I walked by." The nurse replied but then added a little for information for Rachel. "And also awake..."

"May I see him?"

The nurse glanced back. "I suppose you can."

"Thank you."

The lady smiled a little and brought the wheelchair over.

She got on.

They headed over.

Randy heard someone coming and quickly rubbed his eyes that were slightly watery. "...Rachel?" He said in surprise as he saw her coming into the room.

"Hi."

"I will be outside if you need me." The nurse said, stepping back.

Randy smiled.

"Ok." Rachel replied as she left before turning back to randy. "...are you having trouble sleeping?"

"...A little." Randy replied. He seemed to become solemn as he noticed her dress.

She noticed him looking at it and shifted slightly uncomfortably. "...Me too..."

He looked away. "Yeah...but what else is new? A lot of nights in this dimension seem to be the same..."

"yeah..." she replied quietly.

Randy glanced towards her. "Well...almost the same."

She sighed. "So...How are you doing?"

"Better. I guess...and you?"

"Ok..."

"That's good..." Randy replied.

Another rumbling sound came from outside the building.

"It sure rains a lot."

"At least it's putting out the fires..."

"Right...I don't really remember there being much...fire." He said.

"Me either but if there was any it's probably gone..."

Randy nodded, after thinking about it he did remember some but it wasn't the fire that bother him. His heart rate on the monitor started to pick up.

Rachel noticed. "Randy?" she asked, worriedly.

Randy quietly took a couple of deep breathes which began to helped slow down the beeping on the monitor. "I'm ok..." He said, trying to ensure Rachel.

She seemed confused but didn't press. "ok..."

Thankfully for Randy the heart monitor wasn't a lie detector, even though what he had said was partly true. He was ok, just a little- well he wasn't going to say scared but he felt uncomfortable to the point of almost not feeling safe around Rachel.

Maybe it was just the dress? Though there was no honking way he was going to tell her that HER dress was scaring him. "Ha, afraid of a dress..." Randy thought to himself before asking Rachel. "But...why do you still have that...dress?"

"...I don't know. They must have forgotten to get me new clothes..."

"Oh. That's unfortunate." Randy said.

"yeah...I'm thinking about asking one of the girls to bring me some different clothes..."

"That would be good..." Randy yawned. "As long as I don't have to ask."

She smiled slightly.

His head slowly started to droop.

"I'll go and let you get some rest."

Randy's head jerk back up. "...Uh, oh ok. Sorry about falling asleep."

"it's alright. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." Randy replied, slightly waving bye at her. He actually forgot she was in a wheelchair and thought she was just sitting on a chair.

She smiled and waved as she wheeled herself out of the room.

Once Rachel left, Randy began to fall asleep again but feeling a little more at ease.

The nurse met her outside and offer to help her back to the other room.

She agreed and let her take her to her room.

The lady wheeled the chair over to her bed. "Need anything else?"

"I'm ok."

"Alright. I'll let you be." The nurse said and left the room after helping Rachel off the wheelchair.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The nurse called back.

Randy was already fast asleep.

Rachel soon fell asleep.

Randy was sleeping better now although the rain kept falling.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It takes time to heal especially after everything that happened.

After a month of being stuck in the hospital with some visits by friends, it was finally the day that Randy could leave the hospital.

Rachel had been released a couple of days earlier and headed to pick him up.

Randy was being wheeled down to the entrance, According to some kind of rule he had to be taken out on a wheelchair which he thought it was ridiculous since he could walk.

Rachel stood up when she saw him and smiled.

Randy happily smiled back at her and almost jumped out of the chair wheel to greet her.

She smiled a little wider at that. She waited for them to release him.

They soon let Randy go with only the case still wrapped around his hand.

But He was still smiling.

"Isn't it great? We're both officially released." He said while walking over to Rachel, though he seemed a little unbalanced since he hadn't been walking a whole lot.

She smiled as she took his good hand to help him balance. "Yeah. Now we can work on going home."

He nodded head. "Yeah. Can't wait to get back home."

She smiled. "Let's go get to work then."

Randy grinned and headed direction of the treehouse which he kind of remember where it was.

She walked beside him.

It was nice and sunny outside, practically the perfect weather for walking.

Randy then glanced at her.

She glanced at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked as they walked.

Randy shook his head. "No. I was just looking." He replied. "...and thinking. You know since today could be our last day here."

She looked at him. "That's true..."

"Also I'm happy. Everything is going back to normal." He said, smiling.

"yes. Finally things are returning to normal..." she smiled as they reached the tree house.

Randy looked up at the treehouse. "Ladies first."

She smiled and went up.

After a moment or two the swing came back down.

Randy then sat down on the swing and waited as it went up.

When he got up the lights were still off and he could barely see anything.

"Um Rachel?" Randy called out as he carefully walked forward.

She heard him and saw him slightly moving and carefully took his hand. "I'm here." she replied, glancing about.

The lights suddenly turned on, followed by a half synchronize shout that seem to surround the two.

"Surprise!"

Rachel about jumped a foot in the air in surprise.

Randy found himself trying not to lose his hand which was still clenched to Rachel's hand.

The group came out of their hiding places.

Rachel started laughing and smiled. "You guys startled me!"

The group started laughing a little while Randy kind of smiled.

"We didn't mean to scare you two too badly." Randal said.

She grinned. "Don't worry. I didn't lash out so you didn't do it too badly."

"Yeah. Not too bad." Randy commented.

Howard smiled. "Even brought you guys a cake."

She smiled at that. "Thanks you guys..."

"Yeah, thanks." Randy said as well.

"Hey, it's the least we can do." Debby said, smiling.

Rachel smiled then she saw the almost complete portal and frowned slightly.

A part of her didn't want to leave.

Some of the group members went and placed a cake on the table.

She turned away from the portal and decided to focus on the small party.

Heidi handed out the paper plates to everyone.

Randy glanced at Rachel.

She smiled and accepted one.

"We got one half vanilla and the other half is chocolate." Howard said, already getting a slice.

Rachel got a vanilla slice.

Randy also got vanilla and sat down on the couch which actually was his old bed.

Rachel sat beside him.

"This was a sweet surprise. Them throwing a welcoming party...or a going away party." He said, unsure.

"Yeah. Kind of both isn't it..."

"Feels like it." He agreed with a smile.

Everyone else chatted a little and Randy's cast was partly being eyed up for signing.

They also helped Rachel finish up the portal.

Nicki had stabilized one of the near empty powerballs so that once Rachel, Randy, Flare, her and Nomi all passed through that it would become an empty glass sphere.

Rachel looked at the off finished portal and took a deep breath. "Now all we need to know is if it works..."

"Yeah. Fingers cross." Randy said as he walked up beside Rachel.

Flare came over and they were about to activate it when a voice called out.

"Wait!" au Rachel stood up from the swing. "Rachel I have a surprise for you down below! But you must be blindfolded! Randy can come too!"

Rachel watched as she came over and tied a cloth over her eyes.

Randy wasn't fully sure what the au Rachel was going to do but just went along.

Rachel waited till she finished and took her hand leading her to the swing. "Don't take it off till I say so ok?"

"Ok." Rachel replied.

Randy quietly watched and began to follow them.

"Okay! You can take it off now!" She told her.

Rachel removed it and gasped when she saw the two people with her doppelgänger standing before her.

The woman had light brown-blond hair and sapphire eyes and a kind smile.

One of the men beside her had darker brown hair with brown hazel eyes. His smile was kind as well.

Rachel stared at them.

Her AU self-looked at her. "I thought you'd want to meet them..."

Rachel looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." She glanced back at Randy.

Randy just looked at her and then smiled, since he knew how Rachel missed her real patents.

Rachel happily talked with them and au Rachel for a bit.

Randy looked back up at the treehouse and back at Rachel.

Rachel was smiling happily as she talked with them.

Her au self-grinned happily.

Nicki came down. "Rachel, we should get going."

Rachel stopped and looked her, the happiness fading from her face. She glanced back at herself and her parents then at Nicki and randy.

Randy had a concerned look on his face, it was obvious that Rachel wanted to stay but he just hoped that she would...make the right decision.

She looked back at her parents and hesitated before bidding them goodbye. She hugged both of them and then her au self. "Thank you." Rachel told her with a smile.

She smiled. "Of course."

Rachel headed towards the swing.

Suddenly the group surrounded the entrance, looking down at Rachel and the others. "Hey before you go, do you want to take a picture?" Heidi asked.

Rachel smiled. "Sure!"

One by one, everyone came down on the swing while Heidi began to organize the group for the photo.

Rachel and her au self-came over.

"Ok. Everyone get together! And don't forget to smile." Heidi called out as she set the camera up.

Randy went up beside his- the none au Rachel.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back her, while Heidi joined the group.

"No photo bombing Howard." She whispered, stopping her brother.

She looked at the camera. "Get ready and say cheese." Heidi said out loud as everyone looked towards the camera.

"Cheese!"

The camera flash, taking the picture of the whole group together standing in front the treehouse.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks you guys but we should probably head out."

"Will we see you guys again?" Randal asked.

"Never know...but first we gotta see if we can leave." Randy replied.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Speaking of that we should probably go figure it out."

They all seemed to agree.

Heidi went to get the photo from her camera while the others head back to the portal, again.

Rachel and Nicki were working on making sure it was stable.

Randy watched since he wasn't exactly very tech savvy, Randal on the other hand was.

"It looks stable."

"After you leave. What do you want us to do with the portal?" Randal asked Rachel.

"It should disable when we leave and no one else knows about this place so it should be fine."

He smiled, looking at the portal and then back at them. "Good. We're going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you too."

Heidi then gave Rachel the picture. "Just be careful with it." she said.

"I will." She gently incased it in crystals and gave it to Nicki who then took it with her into her book form.

"Should we go now?" Randy asked.

Rachel put Nicki and flare in her bag. "Yeah."

Randy had the Ninja Nomicon with him and looked at Rachel. He then took the first step towards the portal.

Rachel stepped forward with him. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

Randy smiled, suddenly having the look of determination as he walked with Rachel into the portal.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Once they walked through the portal they opened their eyes to find themselves at Mcfist's.

"Are we home?" Rachel asked.

"Looks like it." Randy confirmed after giving a quick look around. "And I think we better get going..." He replied, getting a little nervous since they were at Mcfist's.

"Yeah. Probably best they don't know we are back till later..."

Randy nodded and quietly headed towards the nearest exit. "The place looks ok. Hope the rest of Norrisville is still in one piece."

"Yeah." Rachel snuck about trying to get to an exit.

"Hey Rachel do you have any smoke bombs?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I think so." She pulled one out of her pocket.

"Good. We can sneak out faster with it."

She threw it down and they appeared outside.

Randy was silent as he looked around, the sky may of been dark and almost dreary but it didn't bother him.

Norrisville was still standing and they were back home.

Rachel upon seeing they were indeed home, suddenly realized how sleep deprived she was and almost collapsed on the sidewalk from weakness and sleepiness.

Randy gasped at her almost hitting the pavement and try to help her. "Yep, we're definitely home...I think I'm going to call Howard."

"c-can we get home first?"

"I guess his dad couldn't give us a ride there." He said quietly.

She nodded slightly.

Without another word, Randy then helped Rachel back home.

Once they got home she crashed on the couch.

Randy sat on the end of the couch and glanced down at the cast wrapped around his hand before looking at Rachel.

She was sound asleep.

He kind of smiled and placed the Nomicon on the coffee table.

She stretched out and ended up lying her head on his lap.

Randy was a little bit surprised by this and stared down at her for a moment. "... Guess if you can't beat them. Join them." He whispered and relaxed back in the couch with his eyes closed.

She sighed happily.

After a bit, Randy ended up falling asleep as well.

THE END


	26. announcement

**(Hey everyone! I was curious. Would anyone be interested in a series of miscellaneous adventures from Randal's dimension or a sequel? Let me know in the reviews! Thanks for Reading! **

**~Rachel) **


End file.
